


The Fellowship

by Rohirric (Pretty_Little_Walker_Bait)



Series: The Fellowship [1]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Animal Death, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Elves, F/M, Gondorian, Minor Character Death, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, Rohan, Rohirric, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-09
Updated: 2014-03-09
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:03:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 70,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1292386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pretty_Little_Walker_Bait/pseuds/Rohirric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aelinaras is a young she elf of fiery spirit. When The Lady of Lorien had sent her off to Elrond's counsel in Rivendell her life changed for ever. Meeting a young Hobbit named Frodo there was made an instant bond, fate now had her. She joined the Fellowship & her journey began. Her journey is a struggle of Love, Hate, Power, a fight for Lord & Land. A fight for Her home, for those she loves, for Middle Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Greatest Adventure Is What Lies Ahead

Aelinaras waited at the balcony of her room, the cool breeze gently playing with her hair. She stood there rethinking what Lady Galadriel told her. "So she wants me to go to this council for her...why didn't she come. Was being too close to the ring too much for her....no, that couldn't be" she thought out loud. "Lady Aelinaras" Haldir called to you from the door way. "Haldir how many times must I ask of you not to call me lady" Aelinaras said laughing a bit as she turned to greet her childhood friend though he was a good 100 years older than her. “alright then I shall not address you as lady, but you are needed a Halfling just came in and Elrond is in need your abilities" he said with a warm smile, which he didn't give often too many. She returned the smile quickly before dashing down the halls holding her dress so she wouldn't trip. Coming to a stop at the door she quietly peeked her head through the door. "I was told my assistance was needed lord Elrond" Aelinaras said softly not wanting to wake the hobbit who had black out. Elrond nodded and gestured for her to come to him. Kneeling down on the side of bed they got to work.

Aelinaras sat at the hobbit’s, who she founds name to be Frodo, Side. He stirred, She got up and stood over him a little. His eyes opened and hadn't really adjusted. "Oh god" he breathed with eye wide. "I’m dead" he said. Aelinaras laughed "No dear hobbit you’re not dead “she giggled, Frodo sat up and looked around. She smiled as Gandalf walked in the room. At this Aelinaras took her leave. As she walked down the halls outside she met up with Haldir. “Prince Legolas is said to be coming for the council, for what I have heard he was very eager to meet you" Haldir said something was hidden in his voice. "Is that so, I am just the same as any other she-elf" Aelinaras said not caring too much. She smiled as she looked down to the lower level to see the hobbit Frodo and his friends greet one another happy to see he was okay. “They’re the sweetest little things" she said as Haldir looked in their direction. Frodo looked up. Turning a light tint of pink he waved. Aelinaras gave a short wave back and smiled before continuing down the hall. "Looks like someone fancies you" he said chuckling. The She Elf laughed a little out loud and headed to the stables.

Aelinaras was checking on her horse. He seemed okay but was getting annoyed with the other horses. Aelinaras chuckled and saw people coming a couple of men, a few dwarves and some elves. "Hello milord’s” she said with a soft smile. The elves looked proud, the men stared and the dwarf’s scoft. "Why the faces milord’s I was addressing you too" she said to the dwarf’s whom smiled before walking off. "Wait! Milady" one of the elves called after her. She turned around and smiled. "Yes”. "Are you lady Aelinaras?" he asked. Aelinaras nodded. "I am Legolas of Mirkwood, it's a pleasure to meet you milady" he said taking her hand and kissing it. Aelinaras smiled and bowed her head. "As it is for me also Legolas" she said before walking off. At the council Aelinaras shifted uneasily in her seat for the tension was high in the room. "Strangers from distant lands, friends of old you have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands upon the brink of destruction, none can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the ring, Frodo. “Elrond said Frodo sheepishly walked up and placed it on the table. Aelinaras stared at the ring with hate she had no desire what so ever to have it and had hoped she’d never have to actually see it. Her eyes shifted to a rather rugged looking man with light brown hair Boromir was his name, he eyed it longingly. "He cannot be trusted “she thought to Haldir and gave an unnoticeable nod in his direction. "So it is true. In a dream, I saw the Eastern sky grow dark. But in the West, a pale light lingered. A voice was crying, "The doom is near at hand, Isildur's Bane is found." Boromir said as he went to reach for the ring."Isildur's Bane... “He mumbled to himself.”Boromir!" the ranger Aragorn called to him. Gandalf started to speak the words engraved on the Ring. "Ash Nazg Durbatuluk, Ash Nazg Gimbatul, Ash Nazg Thrakatuluk, Agh Burzum-ishi Krimpatul." the light darkens and the air rumbled Boromir backed away from the Ring. No one had noticed Aelinaras and Gandalf did this at the same time.

"Never before has anyone dared utter words of that tongue here, in Imladris" Elrond said surprised. “Do not ask for pardon Gandalf.” Aelinaras said turning her gaze to Elrond “master Elrond, for the Black Speech of Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West! The Ring is altogether evil.” She said eyes shifted on her she spoke what Gandalf was thinking.”It is a gift, a gift, to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy. Let us use it against him." Boromir said deep in thought of all the possibilities there was if they were to use the ring. "He’s a fool if I ever saw one" Haldir thought to Aelinaras. She suppressed a giggle and listened. "You cannot wield it. None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master." Aragorn said calmly. “And what would a Ranger know of this matter?" Boromir shot back. Legolas shot up out of his chair. "This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance." he said Aelinaras smirked a little at Boromir’s dumb founded look. "Aragorn? This is Isildur's heir? “He stammered out.”And heir to the throne of Gondor" Legolas added. Aragorn told him to sit down in elfish and he did so. "Gondor has no King. Gondor needs no King" Boromir said more than likely for lack of a better comeback, he knew when he had lost but he knew not defeat. Aelinaras let out a ‘pft’ and rolled her eyes. Haldir smiled, Aragorn grinned, Legolas cracked a small smile and Boromir sent a tinny glare at her. "Aragorn is right. We cannot use it." Gandalf said breaking the silence. "You have only one choice. The ring must be destroyed." Elrond said with all seriousness. "Then what are we waiting for?" the dwarf Gimli said before He striking the ring with his axe; the axe broke, leaving the ring intact. Aelinaras looked at Frodo who was sitting next to her as he flinched and looked away. "The ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft that we here possess. The ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. The ring must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery arroyo from whence it came. One of you must do this." Elrond said the room became hushed. Frodo looked in deep thought; Aelinaras laid her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her and then back to Elrond. "One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just Orcs. There is malevolence there that does not sleep. The great eye is ever watchful. It is a desolate wasteland, riddled with fire, ash, and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly. “Boromir said spreading gloom and ill will round the room.”Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The ring must be destroyed!" Legolas said shooting up out of his chair again. "And I suppose you think you're the one to do it?" Gimli said also standing up. "And if we fail what then? What happens when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir added in. "I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf! Never trust an Elf!" Gimli grumbled loudly, at this all the elves jumped up and an argument of fire started. Frodo looked around the room and then at the ring. Aelinaras saw this and laid her hand on his shoulder. "Do what you must dear hobbit I am here and I will follow you in the choice you will make" she said to him in his mind, Frodo nodded and spoke up. “I Will take it!" they didn't hear him. He looked up at Aelinaras who had smiled and nodded. "I will take it!” he said again raising his voice. All fell silent. “I will take the Ring to Mordor!" he called with more confidence which went away quickly as he stepped back against Aelinaras, who placed her hands on his shoulders. "Though... I do not know the way." he finished. "This hobbit has all the assistance I can give, all my skill and all my weaponry skills" Aelinaras said as she looked at the others expectantly. One by one Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Boromir also gave their aid. "Hey! Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me" another hobbit Sam said running out from the bushes. Aelinaras giggled and Elrond chuckled. "No, indeed, It is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." he said. Frodo smiled at his friend a laughed. The other two hobbits ran out as well marry and pippin who made rather foolish remarks. "Ten companions, so be it. You shall be the fellowship of the ring." Elrond said. It was a serious and proud moment until …"Great! Where are we going?" pippin said making Aelinaras burst out laughing.


	2. The Misty Mountains, Caradhras peak

Aelinaras steered Morgurth while the hobbits rode him for a while up a fairly steep hill. Her mind took her back to saying good bye to Haldir. "He and other archers will be fine he is a capable captain." She thought looking up at the sky. “Something is bothering you milady" Legolas said walking next to her, his eyes shown mild concern. "Oh it's nothing just thinking about my archers" she said turning her attention to the ground. "If they had you as one of the captains I am sure they'll be fine" he said before walking ahead of the group, Aelinaras smiled to herself and kept walking.

Night fell an eerie quiet took over the air, it was a clear night and fairly cool. Aelinaras leaned her back against Morgurth. Her eyes were close but her ears were sharp. Something was coming; she could hear its feet beat against the ground. Eight pairs of feet. Aelinaras calmly reached and pulled out her bow and readied her arrow. Pointing to the west she closed her eyes and took note of the creatures distance. The wiz of the arrow cutting through the air awoke Aragorn and Legolas. A loud roaring cry was heard far off. “Wargs two of them" Aelinaras said getting up and waiting for them to come. The first one leapt out at Aragorn and Legolas. The other at Aelinaras she jumped on its back and plunged her sword Eden into its skull with one last cry if died. Legolas aimed is arrow at the other Wargs eyes and took them out. The blinded Warg ran at Aragorn who jumped on its back and steered it into a mountain side killing it on impacted. It had been a couple of days know the group was sitting on a rocky hill for camp. Aelinaras was sitting watching merry and pippin practice there swordsman ship with Boromir. She smiled as they were having fun, he hit Merry's hand by mistake and merry played attacked him. Aelinaras smiled. "He would be a natural with kids" she thought but then corrected herself. " lady Galadriel warned me of this...”

~Flash Back~

Aelinaras was packing for the journey to Rivendell when Galadriel walked into the room. "Oh milady I didn't hear you come...is their something you ask of me" Aelinaras asked with a slight bow. "No dear child I have a warning for you I sense you are like my granddaughter, and I have for seen troubling things" Galadriel said gesturing for her to sit down. “Like Arewn? Milady?" Aelinaras asked. "Yes with a soft spot for the race of men...Boromir son of Denethor...you must keep distance from him...I favor you here and have no desire to see your heart fall" she said before leaving Aelinaras confused.

~end of flashback~

Aelinaras sighed wondering what she had for seen. Boromir smiled at her. Only to have Aelinaras turn her head away. His smile fell. Aragorn put a hand on his shoulder and went to talk to Gandalf. "Lady Aelinaras" she heard Frodo call to her. Looking down at him she smiled. "Your name it means Lake Deer in elvish, why were you given such a name?" he asked. Aelinaras smiled. "Because were I was born the elvish shared the forest with fauns, my father himself was one, my mother was the lady of the wood she gave me life in the lake were my father had first met her, thus I was given the name lake deer" she said Frodo smiled and went back to sam. Aelinaras tilted her head hearing the flapping of wings she looked at Legolas and ran to the top of the hill. “Rain clouds don't move so quickly, what is a flock of bird doing here at this time of year?" she asked him. Legolas yelled to everyone that they were spies and they all hid under the bushes. Aelinaras found herself on top of Boromir. She went to roll off of him but he pulled her closer as the birds were fully over them now. Legolas eyes narrowed at this. As soon as the spies were gone Aelinaras leapt off on him and stood away from everyone. Gandalf said that they must now take the route in the Misty Mountains on Caradhras peak. Aelinaras shivered as she walked on top of the snowy climbs of Caradhras. She could only imagine what everyone else felt like seeing as they wouldn't walk on top of the snow. Aragorn was walking in back of Frodo and she was next to him. Frodo slipped on an icy piece up under the snow and tumbled a ways back. The rings and its chain fell from his neck. Boromir picked it up. “It is a strange fate that we should suffer so much fear and doubt over so small a thing. Such a little thing." Boromir said staring at the ring as if in a trace. Aragorn placed his hand on the hilt on his sword. Aelinaras walked behind Boromir and put her hand over his and nodded in Frodo’s direction. “Boromir give Frodo the ring" Aragorn said with all seriousness. At first Boromir didn't listen Aelinaras tightened her grip over his hand making him wince. He gave it back after a few seconds. Aelinaras sighed and shook her head as they pressed on.

Night fell and Aelinaras set at the mountain side edge the cool wind blew her hair out of her face. She let her legs dangle off the edge. "And you do not fear of falling?" Legolas' voice celled to her. She looked up and smiled. "No falling is the very least of my fears" she answered. Legolas nodded and stood next to her. " Hama sinome/ have a seat" she told him. He did so and looked up at the stars. It was silent except for the moaning of the mountain no human ear could hear it but Aelinaras and Legolas could. “It’s haunting..." she spoke softly not to wake anyone. Legolas looked to her with question. "The mountain" she said as he nodded. "You’re not one of many words are you Dinaer/silent one" she asked with an amused face. " Dinaer? As far as what I can hear your not one for many a word either milady" he said with a small smile. "Please do not call me that...I loathe it" she said crinkling up her noise. "Amin hiraetha/I’m sorry" he said. Aelinaras shook her head and smiled " n'dela no'ta/ don’t worry about it" she said before getting up and brushing the snow off of her. "I’m going to rest know I suggest you do to" Aelinaras said standing up and walking back to her horse were she slept. Not long after there was a slight tug at her hair. Her eye opened to see Frodo standing before her. " Mani uma lle merna Mellonamin /what do you want my friend?" she spoke knowing he spoke or at least knew some elvish. "There is something on my mind" he said sitting next to her. Aelinaras sat up and waited. But he didn't speak. Aelinaras sighed. "You have nothing to fear Frodo, everyone here has made a promise to protect you, you’re safe though you know to be wary of Boromir, I can sense he is noble just lacks self control...." she said. Frodo nodded and looked to the ground. Aelinaras sighed. " Kwara sina ten'amin? Hold this for me" she said handing him her bracelet. "Now if we ever get separated trust to know that I want that back" she said with a small smile. "And remember I said you have my aid if you ever need anything I will make a way" she said in all seriousness. Frodo smiled and nodded his head before getting up. “Thank you" Aelinaras nodded and went to sleep.

The next Day a blizzard had flared up on the mountain. Legolas and Aelinaras were sent ahead to keep an eye out for anything. "Do you hear that" she asked him hearing a faint voice in the wind. "There is a fell voice on the air!" he said loud enough for all to here. “It’s Saruman!" Aelinaras cried pushing her eye to look all the way to his tower. "He's trying to bring down the mountain! Gandalf, we must turn back!" Aragorn said standing over Frodo protectively. "No!" Gandalf shouted saying a spell to stop Saruman. But failed and some of the mountain came crashing down. Aelinaras screamed as the force of the snow, rock and wind knocked her over the side of the mountain. Thinking quickly she jammed her sword into the side as she was falling and held on.

It took a while for the snow and rock to stop falling but the group popped out of the snow. "Where's Aelinaras." Aragorn noticed she was missing. Legolas looked at him and then to the edge of the mountain. Frodo broke free of Aragorn’s grip and ran with some trouble to the edge. He got on his hands and knees to look over the edge. “You might want to find some rope!" she called having a strong grip on the hilt of her sword. Fordo let out a laugh and turned back to the others. "She’s alright, but we need rope to bring her up" he said before looking back down at her and smiling. After a short while they got her up. Frodo hugged her. "ehe i owe you all my life Diola lle...Thank you" she said everyone else hugged her save Gimli who refused to hug an elf but Aelinaras hug him anyway. Boromir went to hug her but it was awkward Aelinaras tensed remembering the warning Galadriel had given her and also she could sense death on him. She lightly pushed him away not even a second in the hug and backed away. "So know what do we do" she asked looking to Gandalf. There was a conversation about where to go Boromir suggested going through Gondor. "That would lead use to close to Isengard" Aragorn yelled over the wind. Aelinaras gave Frodo her cloak to wrap around him and the other hobbits seeing they were cold. "If we cannot go over the mountain let us go under it, let use the mines of Moria" Gimli said. Gandalf refused and there was a short bicker. "Why don't we let the ring bearer decide" Aelinaras said over all their voices. "Frodo" Aelinaras said to him. "We will take the mines" he said with an unsure face. "So be it" Gandalf murmured. Aelinaras looked at him with worry knowing what hid in the shadows under the earth the mountain stood on.

"How is your shoulder?" Aelinaras asked Frodo was the walked along the misty shadow of an aqueduct's ruins. " better than it was...but" he said clutching the ring on the chain around his neck."You feel its power growing, don't you? I've felt it too. You must be careful now. Evil will be drawn to you from outside the Fellowship. And, I fear, from within." she said he looked up at her with hopeless eyes. "Who then do I trust?" he asked looking up at her. Aelinaras looked ahead and sighed. ""You must trust yourself. Trust your own strengths." she said turning back to him giving a sisterly smile. "What do you mean?" he asked. “She means Frodo; there are many powers in this world, for Good or for Evil. Some are greater than I am. And against some I have not yet been tested." Gandalf said joining in the conversation. Frodo gave a small smile and looked up at the two and saw in his eyes a grandfather figure and a sister figure something he never really had. "The Walls of Moria!"Gimli said in awe so it seemed. Everyone in the Fellowship stood and look upon a vast cliff face. "Dwarf doors are invisible when closed."Gimli said pointing out the obvious. He knocked his axe against the rocks. The fellowship fallowed his lead and search along the wall for the door. "Yes, Gimli, their own masters cannot find them, if their secrets are forgotten." Gandalf said Aelinaras smiled in spite of herself. "Why doesn't that surprise me?" Legolas said this made her chuckle lightly. He smiled at her and they went on searching.

A foot splashed into shallow water Frodo gasped, pulling his leg back. There was a great pool that site beside the rock face. Gandalf approached the rock between two trees, and ran his hand gently over the cliff face. Aelinaras stared at the great pool, swearing in her mind that she saw something move. "Now let's see. Ithildin “Gandalf said under his breath, beneath his ran spidery silver lines, faint beneath the dirt.”It mirrors only starlight and moonlight." Gandalf said as he looked up at the Dark Indigo night sky, the moon appears. The silver lines grew bright, outlining a door formed of two columns beneath an arch, with a star in the center. "It reads 'The Doors of Durin Lord of Moria. Speak, friend, and enter.'" Gandalf said this puzzled everyone even Gimli, merry spoke everyone’s thoughts. "What do you suppose that means?” "Oh, it's quite simple. If you are a friend, you speak the password, and the doors will open." Gandalf said before clearing his throat. "Annon Edhellen, edro hi ammen!/Gate of the Elves, open now for me!" . The doors remained closed. "Fennas Nogothrim, lasto beth lammen./Doorway of the Dwarf-folk, listen to the word of my tongue." Gandalf said again. Still nothing happened. “Nothing's happening." pippin said this made Aelinaras giggle again. Gandalf glanced at him at him, looking slightly annoyed. He began to push on the doors, but they remain fast. "I once knew every spell in all the tongues of Elves Men and Orcs." Gandalf said confused. "What are you going to do, then?" pippin asked Aelinaras couldn't help but let out a laugh. Gandalf turn to her and gave her a warning look. "Knock your head against these doors, Peregrin Took! And if that does not shatter them, and I am allowed a little peace from foolish questions, I will try to find the opening words." Gandalf said frustrated. Pippin looked down at his feet. Aelinaras placed a hand of his shoulder and silently mocked Gandalf until he laughed.

Time passes. The rest of the Fellowship had sat around the doors near the lake. "Ando Eldarinwa a lasta quettanya, Fenda Casarinwa/Gate of Elves listen to my word, Threshold of Dwarves" Gandalf tried for the millionth time. Aelinaras was now sitting by the water next to Sam, Aragorn, Bill the pony and Morgurth. "The Mines are no place for a pony, even one so brave as Bill." Aragorn said unhitching the pony's bridle. "You better go to Morgurth I’ll call for you if needed." Aelinaras said to her horse patting his neck before he galloped off. "Buh-bye Bill." Sam said sadly. "Go on, Bill, go on. Don't worry Sam, he knows the way home." Aragorn said as bill clopped his way through the night. Merry started to through stones into the water out of boredom, and pippin fallowed him. "Do not disturb the water" Aelinaras said calmly stopping them. Merry blushed seeing her hand has touching his. "Oh, it's useless!" Gandalf huffed sitting beside Frodo on a rock, dropping his staff and talking off his hat. Meanwhile Aelinaras called Aragorn and Boromir after seeing ripples in the water. “There’s something in there "Aelinaras said leaning over to tell them in a whisper so not to panic the others. They nodded and went for a closer look.


	3. Into The Mines

Frodo stood up and looked at the writing on the gateway. "It's a riddle." he said after some thinking. The water continued to ripple; Aelinaras watched it do so as it looked to be getting closer to shore, while the rest of the fellowship watched Frodo."Speak 'friend' and enter. What's the Elvish word for friend?" Frodo asked as the water shivered again. "mellon" Gandalf said in that why not tone. The stone doors slowly swung open, rumbling deeply. Aelinaras stood still looking at the water while everyone else entered. Gandalf placed a crystal into the top of his staff; Aragorn followed last, casting a last glance at the water seeing Aelinaras still watching it ripple. The silvery moonlight flooded into the dark dry entrance to Moria. "Soon, Master Elf, you will enjoy the fabled hospitality of the Dwarves! Roaring fires, malt beer, ripe meat off the bone. This, my friend, is the home of my cousin, Balin." Gimli boasted with pride. Gandalf brung his hand around his staff, blowing upon the crystal. It started to glow giving the room more light. "And they call it a mine. A mine!" Gimli continued with a horrible joke not seeing the graveyard before him. "This is no mine, it's a tomb!" Boromir called backing away after stepping on an skull. Light reveals rotted, broken and battered forms strewn about, casting long shadows across the room. "Oh! No! Noooo!" Gimli cried in angst at the sight. Legolas reach over and pulled an arrow from the decayed body of a fallen dwarf. He looked at it carefully and tosses it away from him in utter disgust. "Goblins!" he said as if it were poison on his tongue. Aragorn and Boromir drew out their swords. Legolas fitted an arrow to his bow just in case there was an ambush. "We make for the Gap of Rohan. We should never have come here." Boromir said as the four hobbits backed up towards the door something stirred in the water closer to the entrance and was moving to shore. Aelinaras saw this and inched her way over.

The company started for the door. When Aelinaras, seeing a tentacle coming for the hobbits legs, it was now slithering across the rocky ground. "No!" she cried running to stab it with her sword but another on took her around the waste and lifted her into the air. Caught off guard Frodo also was taken by a tentacle and lifted in the air. The slimy thing around Aelinaras' waste was squeezing her to death she tried with everything she had left to cut it. "Frodo!" "Strider!" "aim for the tentacle!" "you'll hit her!" "Help!" was buzzing through her head as she was losing consciousness and air. An arrow whizzed through that air the hit the tentacle. She started to fall but another one caught her she hacked at it. Frodo fell to when the tentacle holding him was pierced by an arrow only to be caught again to. Sam bravely hacked at one of the tentacles. "Get off him! Strider!" he called to Aragorn who had ran into the water a little ways to reach Frodo. It was successful and Frodo was freed. The Hobbits clutch at Frodo, attempting to keep him away from the water as more tentacles wrap around him. Aelinaras saw this and with as much energy as she could find chucked her sword at the monsters slick arms slicing them in half but know she could not fight herself and was once again losing air. "Aragorn!" merry cried seeing this and pointing up at her. Legolas readied his bow and shot an arrow at the tentacle which held her high up in the air. Aelinaras took this time to throw a dagger into the creatures head. It hit though not a lethal attack the creature cried out in pain fling its tentacles around wildly. Seeing her fall Boromir ran to catch her. Wrapping her arm around his neck tightly Aelinaras allowed him to carry her to shore. After sitting her back down the company made a mad dash for the door. The creature recovered and reached for them yet again. Aelinaras saw it reaching for Frodo and jumped in the way, the tentacle wrapped around her ankle and there was a sick snap. She cried out in pain and fell to the ground. The creature’s tentacles whipped at the walls to the entrance causing a rock slide. The rocks fell on the tentacle and it unwrapped itself from around Aelinaras' ankle. But know the fellowship were stuck and had to take the catacombs of Moria.

Gasps and heavy breathing echoed in the darkness. Aelinaras suppressed a cry as she tried to stand up. She succeeded only to fall to seconds later on her ankle letting out a loud cry into her arm not wanting to be heard. Legolas looked back at her in worry. " Mani marte?/What happened?" he asked. She shook her head and stood up ignoring the pain. "Nothing I am fine" she said with a fake smile. He didn't look convinced. "We now have but one choice." Gandalf said as light appeared from his staff showing the startled and frightened faces of the Fellowship. "We must face the long dark of Moria. Be on your guard. There are older and fouler things than Orcs, in the deep places of the world." Gandalf said as they began to walk deeper into the mines. Aelinaras took a step but soon regretted it as there was another stomach tossing crack in her ankle. Everyone looked back at her. "It’ll fair well until we make it out of these catacombs let’s keep going" she said walking ahead of everyone with a slight limp. "Quietly now. It's a four-day journey to the other side. Let us hope that our presence may go unnoticed." Gandalf said fallowing her.

Time passed and he Fellowship enters a great cavern. "The wealth of Moria was not in gold or jewels" The wizard tilted his staff down towards an endless pit "but Mithril." Gandalf said as the light illuminated the Fellowship's faces. A vast rock wall drops into the hallow depths below them. Row upon row of ladders and scaffolding, old and disused, disappear into the mining shafts. Aelinaras let out a small grunt in pain and lend back on the wall as everyone is busy looking down the pit or so she thought. Boromir glanced at her but did not do anything. Merry leaned forward slightly to look closer, Pippin put a warning hand in front of him, and Frodo stared down in awe until the light faded away. "Bilbo had a shirt of Mithril rings that Thorin gave him." Gandalf said reminiscing. "Oh, that was a kingly gift." Gimli said in awe. "Yes! I never told him, but it’s worth was greater than the value of the Shire." Gandalf said was they continued to walk. Boromir walked up to Aelinaras and picked her up bridal style. "You do not have to do this I can walk fair enough on my own" she said casting her eyes to the ground. She still sensed death on him, and Galadriel's words of warning stung her ears. He just smiled a small smile and kept walking. They then climbed up steep steps on the side of a cavern they were very thin and worn out. Aelinaras rode piggy back on Boromir’s back after great protest. Pippin lost his footing and slipped onto Merry. "Pippin!" merry snapped .Aelinaras turned back and asked if everything was okay. The two nodded.

The Fellowship climbed another flight of stairs to a crossroads in the mine. Three dark aged doorways loom before them, each one as haunting as the next. Boromir sat Aelinaras down and leaned her against the wall. "Thank you" she whispered looking away from him he nodded, sighed and sat on the edge of the steps they just climb. Gandalf glanced from one to the other and back. The Fellowship took this time to rest a bit. Aragorn sits beside a trobbled looking Boromir. Legolas walked over to Aelinaras and sat at her side. "How are you fairing? He asked in a low voice, just soft enough to penetrate her ears. “It could be better or far worse” she said looking down at her malformed ankle. "You need to set it or it will form back that way" he said she nodded. Legolas reached down and grabbed her ankle lightly he glanced up at her and she nodded putting a rag in her mouth. Frodo glanced at the two and quickly turned his head as Legolas snapped her ankle back to its normal place. Aelinaras’ rag drowned out her scream.

"Are we lost?" Pippin asked Aelinaras smiled he always made things lighten. "No..." merry said annoyed. "I think we are." he said again. She giggled and shook her head. "Shh! Gandalf's thinking." Sam said as she turned her gaze to Gandalf. Who was sitting on a rock in front of the three doorways with is hat off. "Hmm he is thinking rather hard it shall not be pleasant to be stuck in here though I am grateful for the rest" Aelinaras thought. "Merry?" she heard pippin ask 5 seconds after Sam hushed him. She cracked a smile. "What?" merry sighed with a hint of annoyance. "I'm hungry." pippin said. Aelinaras let out a short laugh. Pippin looked at her and gave a sheepish smile.

Frodo looked down into the unfathomable cavern and saw an undersized figure leaping from stone to stone. Startled, he walked over to where Gandalf was sitting. "There's something down there!" he said to him. "It's Gollum." Gandalf replied with much less surprise. "Gollum?" Frodo asked in question. "He's been following us for three days." Gandalf said in a tiny hint of humor in this voice. "He escaped the dungeons of Barad-Dr!" Frodo said in shock as he looked up at Gandalf. "Escaped? Or was set loose?" Gandalf said giving Frodo a serious look. "And now the Ring had drawn him here. He will never be rid of his need for it. He hates and loves the Ring, as he hates and loves himself." he continued. Dark and dirty fingers clasped a stone implement. From the distance below, Gollum looked up, his large yellow amber-grey eyes piercing the darkness. "Smeagol’s life is a sad story. Yes, Smeagol he was once called. Before the Ring found him before it drove him mad." Gandalf finished. "It's a pity Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance!" Frodo said spitefully. This surprised Aelinaras he didn't seem one to sound to spiteful. Glancing sharply at Frodo Gandalf replied "Pity? It was pity that stayed Bilbo's hand. Many that live deserve death, and some that die deserve life. Can you give it to them, Frodo?” Aelinaras glanced at Boromir for reasons she didn't know. Frodo looked down, silently. "Do not be too eager to deal out death in judgment. Even the very wise cannot see all ends. My heart tells me that Gollum has some part to play yet, for good or ill" Gandalf pressed on. Aelinaras glanced over at Aragorn and Boromir but between the noise of the moaning of the rocks, Legolas and Gimli talking and the three hobbits talking she could not hear them. “What is troubling you my friend" Aragon said to Boromir who gazed down at the blackness below. Boromir sighed and took one glance back at Aelinaras. "Oh I see" he said with a nod. “I don't understand her, I have done nothing to scorn her yet still she will not look at me..." Boromir said looking to the side. "I sense there is more reason for that than either you or I know of" Aragorn said looking into the darkness of the mines lower levels.

Gollum slunk back into the darkness, wrinkling his nose. "Gollum” he croaked hoarsely as he slithered back into hiding. "Before this is over." Gandalf said with a short pause "The pity of Bilbo may rule the fate of many." he finished as Frodo sat down next to Gandalf. "I wish the Ring had never come to me. I wish none of this had happened." he said hopelessly. "So do all who live to see such times but that is not for them to decide. All we have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to us. There are other forces at work in this world, Frodo, besides the will of evil. Bilbo was meant to find the Ring, in which case you also were meant to have it" Gandalf said as Aelinaras mouthed the words remembering when they were told to here when she was younger. “And that is an encouraging thought." he said looking towards one of the doorways. "Oh! It's that way." he said with a rather amusing look on his face. "He's remembered!" merry said in glee getting everyone attention. The Fellowship started down a dark stairway. Gandalf putting on his hat said in humor "No, but the air doesn't smell so foul down here." and resting a hand on merry shoulder he smiled "If in doubt, Meriadoc, always follow your nose."


	4. Drums in the Deep

The Fellowship came to a more open space. Broken columns lay tumbled across the floor. "Let me risk a little more light." Gandalf said raising his staff as it lit up brighter than before illuminating a giant stone hall with tall pillars and arched ceilings. Gimli let out a gasp. "Behold: the great realm and Dwarf city of Dwarrowdelf." Gandalf said. Aelinaras looked around and unwrapped her arm from around Legolas’ shoulder only to step down and almost put her ankle out of place. "Now there's an eye opener and no mistake." Sam said breathlessly. The Fellowship walked forward through the hall, peering around a column. Gimli saw a ray of very pale very bright sunlight shining through a chamber."Haugh!" he gasped running as fast as his dwarf legs would take him. Gandalf called after him as the fellowship fallowed. Gimli ran into the chamber. Decayed bodies and broken forgotten weapons were scattered about it. The dwarf stopped and kneeled at a crypt dead center in the room. A shaft of light gave it a rightful grave look within the darkness. Gandalf walked forward and peered at the tomb's surface. "No! No! No!" Gimli sobbed leaning his head against the tomb. Boromir placed his hand on Gimli's shoulder feeling for the poor dwarfs loss."'Here lays Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria.' He is dead then. It's as I feared." Gandalf murmured. Aelinaras jerked her head to the entrance of the room and saw some grubby nasty fingers disappear behind the wall as if something was hiding. "gollem filthy scum" she thought turning her focus back on Gandalf. Gimli let out a loud wail and continued to grieve.

Gandalf gave his staff and hat to Pippin, to bend down to pick up and old battered book. Its pages were ripped and painted in dust and dirt, from a corpse’s hand. He opens it with care and dusted off some of the dirt. "We must move on, we cannot linger!" Legolas said to Aragorn taking a glance at Aelinaras who tried to steady herself to stand. "Why in the name of Lorien did I have to go and snap my ankle" she thought bitterly at herself. "Haldir's right I am a cults" she chuckled out loud to herself. After some time Gimli stopped sobbing and looked up blankly. Aelinaras hobbled over to him and hugged him and to her surprised it was accepted. "'We have barred the gates but cannot hold them for long. The ground shakes.'" Gandalf said reading from the book he took a dramatic pause. Pippin stepped back with hat and staff in hand backing away slowly. "'Drums, drums in the deep.'" Gandalf looked up slowly, and turned the smudged, bloodstained page. The Fellowship began to glance around uncomfortably. Aelinaras griped her sword Ivory and shifted her eyes around the room taking one step back closer to the hobbits that she was standing in front of protectively. "'We cannot get out. A shadow moves in the dark.'" he continued Aelinaras held her breath. Pippin stumbled back and saw a corpse with an arrow in its chest, next to a cracked and beaten stone wall, he turned to it. 'We cannot get out'" Gandalf said glancing at the very last line of the entry. Aelinaras pulled Ivory out of its sheath a bit. Gandalf looked up in a haunting silence. "'They are coming!'" he said Aelinaras eyes were closed and shot open at the words. Pippin had stop listening curious he twisted the twig of the arrow in the corpse. Then there was a loud crash and it faded down deep into pit as the skull from the corpse fell off. Gandalf turn sharply at pippin and Aelinaras looked behind her. "How did he get way over their without me seeing sneaky one his is" she thought, Loosening her grip on her sword. Pippin turned to face him, looking guilty, as he did this the rest of the corpse plus the chest it was chained two fell down the whole. Noise echoed from hall to hall far below. Pippin winced at each wave of noise. Gandalf slammed the book shut and stormed over to pippin. Aelinaras made her way over to him. "Fool of a Took! Throw yourself in next time and rid us of your stupidity!" he said. Pippin looked down at his feet. Gandalf went to say something else but Aelinaras stepped in front of him and glared at Gandalf. "Enough, what has been done is done we must get out there is no time for shortness of temper" she said in a deadly calm. Gandalf looked at her and sighed. He pulled his hat and staff away from the hobbit and turned away. Pippin stood there awkwardly. Aelinaras offered him a kind smile and ushered him over to Sam, Frodo, and merry where she stood in front of them protectively again.

Drums started to boom with the deepest places of the mines and they got louder and louder with every beat. Gandalf slowly turned back, and Pippin turned as well, staring down into the well. Aelinaras pulled pippin back to her and griped Ivory tightly. More drums are heard. Pushing the hobbits behind her Aelinaras faced the door. “Ambush” she thought to Legolas who nodded hearing her thoughts. "Frodo!" Sam cried as sting was glowing bright blue. Tension rose in the room as everyone held their breath. Aelinaras eyes flashed with anticipation as she reached for Phoenix Fire. "Orcs!"Legolas called stating the obvious. Boromir rushed to the doors to have a look. Arrows hiss into the door near his face. Aelinaras had held her breath seeing this but calm down. "Where did that come from" she thought to herself. Her leg throbbed in pain making her wince. "Aelinaras" Frodo whispered to her. She turned giving him a reassuring smile. "All will be fine I promise" she said before turning back to the door. Aragorn had dropped his torch to run to Boromir. "Go back to Gandalf! Hurry!" Aelinaras called to the hobbits griping Ivory so hard she could feel the metal started to cut her skin. The doors were shut. A bellow was heard just outside. "They have a cave troll." Boromir said in sarcastic relief. Legolas tossed weapons to Boromir and Aragorn to blockade the door. The Fellowship drew out their weapons. Gandalf threw away his hat and pulled out his sword. Aelinaras yanked Phoenix Fire out of its sheath and sung it and Ivory around in circles readying for battle. The Hobbits brandished their short-swords Sting quivered, glowing blue. Gimli leapt atop Balin's tomb and brandished his axe. "Argh! Let them come! There is one dwarf yet in Moria who still draws breath!" he roared. Aelinaras smirked "This out to be an interesting fight" she thought looking down at her ankle. "Very interesting" she said with that oh I almost forgot tone.

Creatures begin breaking the doors down, their weapons crashing through the splintering spaces. Aelinaras clutched her swords and braced herself. Legolas and Aragorn stood poised, ready to shoot. The first clear gap was gashed in the entry and Legolas release he's arrow with amazing speed it flew thru the gash, a shrill cry rang out. The Elf notched an arrow to his bow as Aragorn shot another threw the hole. Suddenly, the beasts broke thru the beaten door, and the battle begun. A rapid wave of armor-clad Orcs charged for the fellowship. Aragorn and Legolas pierced Orcs with their arrows, while Boromir sliced the others who had gotten by them, any that made it further than that Aelinaras took on, Gimli catching many in the stomach with his heavy iron axe. With a roar, Gandalf launched himself into the fray; the hobbits were soon to fallow.

This was taking longer than what Aelinaras had thought. She slashed another Orc at the waste it cried out and fell defeated. Pippin and merry, standing close behind her, doing their part in getting rid of these ugly beings. Aragorn beheaded a semi large Orc, its thick black blood spraying out of its neck, gurgling. Sam stopping in his tracks in the heat of the battle cast his eyes up, Aragorn and Aelinaras do so too. A cave troll bashed its way thru the door and the Orcs that stood in its way. Aelinaras took a step back in shock, hearing crack of her ankle and the pain of it drew her back into reality. Chains lead from his hand to the Orcs hands. Legolas shot the cave troll in the shoulder, the giant cried out and clasped a hand to the wound. "Sam! Get out of the way!" Aelinaras cried out to him unable to run at the moment. Sam continued to stare, frozen, The Massive troll swung is heavy mace down at the petrified hobbit, however Sam regained himself and dived under its legs before impacted. Aelinaras breathed and turned her attention to and Orc making its way over to her not seeing the troll turn its attention to the hobbits again. "Aelinaras!" Sam called cornered the giant beast. He cringed. Aelinaras saw the beast raise his arm to strike but she was unable to move via Orcs attacking her. The troll suddenly fell back. Aragorn and Boromir were behind the troll pulling it's chains back. The troll twisted its arm wrenching the chain from Boromir’s hand, the chain whipped back at him sending Boromir across the room. He landed in a recess of the wall, dazed. An Orc stood above him ready to strike. Aelinaras threw a dagger into its neck. The Orc clutch the dagger trying to pull it out, Aragorn took this time to slid his blade into the Orcs back cracking it's spine and piercing it's heart. Still dazed Boromir stood up, receiving a nod from Aragorn.

Standing upon the tomb of Balin, Gimli swung his axe piercing the troll’s shoulder, angry the troll slammed his mace into the tomb shattering it and knocking the dwarf off in the process. Merry and Pippin pushed Frodo behind a pillar on a mini second level, having been separated from Aelinaras’ protection. Gimli hacked at an Orc as the troll swung it's mace at him, yet Gimli ducked and the troll hit a goblin instead. "Good show Gimli!" Aelinaras cheered, almost forgetting the battle before her. Legolas shot two arrows into the troll, causing it to reel back with a cry, he wasn't going to be shown up in front of the lady, and defiantly not by and dwarf. Gandalf knocked an Orc out with his staff, don't count his old age as a weakness. The troll swung his chain above his head. He did so again but this time swinging it at Legolas, yet it was a miss for he dodged, thus the chain wrapped around a pillar. Legolas ran along the rusted blood stained chain onto the troll’s shoulders, shooting the troll in the back of the head before jumping off. The troll cringed and stumbled back throwing his arm back the chain whipped the floor just inches away from Aelinaras good leg. Sam hit an Orc with skillet proclaiming "I think I'm getting the hang of this." as he turned to hit another. The troll raised his mace and brought it down at the other Hobbits, quickly they jumped out of the way, though Frodo had gotten separated to the two cousins. The troll sought after Frodo, who was hiding behind the pillars hoping to evade its eyes. Aragorn called out to Frodo seeing the danger. This got Aelinaras' attention. Aragorn tried to fight his way over to Frodo who dodged behind the other side of the pillar as the troll peeked around it. Aelinaras ignoring her ankles pleads for her to rest fought her way over as well. Using her good leg she pushed an Orc who she had just pierced, body off of her sword bringing her other sword behind her cutting a sneaking goblin. Not being able to see Frodo, the troll peered around the other side or the pillar. Frodo dodged out of his vision again. He carefully looked around the pillar. The troll was gone or so he thought. The troll blasts around the pillar, bellowing in his face. Frodo stumbled and fell into a corner. The troll grabbed him; lifting him by the arm he dragged Frodo off of the edge of a recess. "Aragorn!...Aelinaras! Help!" he cried. Aragorn breathed heavily, exhausted. Still, he continued on. Aragon called to him. Frodo slashed the troll's hand with Sting hoping to buy himself some time. The troll dropped Frodo to the ground, twisting his injured hand and staring at it. As Frodo lay on the floor it raised its mace and begins to swing, but Aragorn leapt down into the recess. grabbing a spear from the floor and stabs the troll with it. Aelinaras stopped making her way over, that spear had to kill it “right?” To her dismay it did not penetrate its flesh, but held the beast at bay. She shut off the part of her brain emitting pain to the limbs and back as her adrenalin grew, she could move without her ankle hurting and ran over to the two.

Merry and Pippin threw stones at the troll's head, yet it didn't faze him. The troll swung his arm down and hit Aragorn, sending him flying across the room. Aelinaras cursed as a goblin blocked her path. Aragorn collapsed onto the floor. Frodo raced after him and tries to rouse him, but Aragorn is too stunned to move. Frodo began to run but the troll blocked Frodo's path with its spear. Aelinaras dodged an Orc but stopped dead as goblin took an old rusted axe to her stomach. Clutching the gash with her arm she used her free hand to cut the creatures head off. The troll flung Frodo with the spear, took aim and stabbed Frodo in the chest. Gandalf turned instinctively. Merry and Pippin gazed in shock. Frodo let out a grunt though not a one could tell whether it be out of shock or pain. The cave troll gapes in surprise at what it has done. "Frodo!" Aelinaras cried pulling her sword out of a goblins chest. Merry and Pippin glanced at each other and their faces appear resolved. Gandalf is shocked. Merry and pippin were the first to react leaping onto the beast, stabbing him mercilessly. "Frodo!" Sam cried as He rushed bravely towards his friend. Broken from their shocked trance, Aragorn, Boromir, and Gandalf fought madly to reach the Hobbit. Frodo slumped to the floor, the spear sticking into his chest, pain riddled onto his face.

The troll flailed at its head and grabbed Merry, swinging him around and throwing him to the ground. Aelinaras shock took away the adrenalin and pain rushed to her leg and stomach, she winced. "I can't move like this!" she thought water stinging at her eyes as she clutched her stomach tighter. Gandalf and Gimli took turns stabbing at the troll and dodging out of range. Legolas took aim. With Pippin stabbing it in the head, the troll opened its large mouth. Legolas shot his arrow up into the brain through the mouth of the troll. It stumbled. Aelinaras closed her eyes and chanted and Ancient Elvish spell. " Nar Aras Goth Ambar!/fire deer enemy fate" she cried tossing her sword Ivory at the trolls heart, the sword burst into flame taking on the shape of the stage as it hit the stumbling troll it feel to the floor burning to ash instantly after it was burned from the inside out the deer kept going killing what was left of the enemy Orcs. There is a moment of silence. All enemies are dead or have fled. Aelinaras dropped to her knees at Frodo’s side. Gandalf and Aragorn rushed over. Sam walked over slowly. Aragorn rolled him over, Aelinaras heart sank in the short moment he wasn't breathing, yet a gasp for air was heard not long after. "He's alive!" Sam said with glee and shock. Gandalf sighed in relief, relaxing a bit. "I'm all right, I'm not hurt." Frodo said looking at everyone face. Aelinara’s smiles and chuckled light heartedly, hugging him. "You should be dead! That spear would have skewered a wild boar." Aragorn said happy but confused. Aelinaras release him. "I think there's more to this Hobbit than meets the eye." Gandalf said with a slight smile. Frodo pulled his shirt back to reveal a glittering Mithril shirt. It glimmered even in the dimly moon lit room. "Mithril! You are full of surprises, Master Baggins." Gimli breathed. Aelinaras stood up wincing lightly as for no one to see turning her back to everyone she took her arm off of her gash. "i-it won't stop bleeding I have to be more careful this isn't training with Haldir anymore it's the real thing" she thought. "Aelinaras?" Boromir questioned seeing her. She turned her head and flashed a fake smile. That gave away she was covering something up, Aelinaras never smiled at him. So what was wrong? He thought. Her gazed turn into a hard cold stare now he was convinced. They were brought back as Orcs were heard in the distance causing everyone to look up. "To the Bridge of Khazad-dm!" Gandalf called. Aelinaras swung Frodo upon her back and they ran.


	5. The Fall of Gandalf The Grey

The Fellowship ran out the chamber into a hall of pillars. The Fellowship was strongly sought after by an army of Orcs. Other Orcs sprung out from the floor like cockroaches, while others crawled down from the pillars like Spiders surrounding the fellowship who had their weapons drawn in a circle. Aelinaras grunted in pain as she set Frodo down. He looked up at her in worry as she clutched her stomach. The gash was well hidden by her cloak which she had pulled closed. Yet when his eyes went to her arm he could see blood seeping thru. The Orcs snarled and leered. Gimli let out a yell for what reason they didn't know, maybe he was trying to be louder than they were, and maybe he was trying to frighten them. A fiery light appeared at the end of a hall followed by a thunderous rumble that shook the pillars. The Orcs fled in all directions. "No" Aelinaras breathed looking down the hall. Gimli laughed thinking he had scared off the Orcs. The Fellowship was left alone. The weary wizard stared down the hall. Aelinaras looked up at him and sighed. " I can't help him fight that thing off like this, he is skilled but even so...he is old, and won't live through fighting that thing on his own...he knows it" she thought, Gandalf smiled weakly at her. Aelinaras gave him a guilty smile in return. "What is this new devilry?" Boromir asked eyes not leaving the light. Gandalf didn't respond for a moment. He closed his eyes, concentrating. The rumble is heard again this time louder some rocks fell from the ceiling. Aelinaras stood straight ignoring the pain she was in. "A Balrog a demon of the ancient world." she said gazing hard at the glow from the monster. Gandalf opened his eyes as the thing growled still hidden around a corner of the vast hall, throwing fiery light on the pillars. Legolas’ eyes were bright with fear. Aelinaras faked a stumble brushing lightly against him from the side in an attempt to calm him, odd method yes but it worked all the same. He slimed down at her. "This foe is beyond any of you Run!" Gandalf called as the fellowship ran for it. "Hey old man I resent that!" Aelinaras called. Gandalf smiled. "I didn't mean you child"

The Fellowship ran to a small doorway Gandalf shepherded them through. "Quickly!" he called taking a glance back before fallowing. The Fellowship entered a passageway and hurried at a frantic pace down a flight of steps, Aelinaras saw that a segment was missing but her ankle gave way she could not stop herself she was going to fall, but Boromir quickly wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her back to him. Aelinaras' eyes were wide. "i-i almost fell" she thought. Boromir’s heart was racing, beating at such a rate Aelinaras could almost feel it beating. He was breathing fast and heavy had he been scared for her? Aelinaras turned around in his grip and gave him a soft quick kiss on the cheek. "thank you gondorian" she said softly before breaking free of him and running to the rest. Boromir touched his cheek and brought his hand to his face staring at it for a while before running back as well. "Gandalf!" Aragorn called seeing him lag behind a little. "Lead them on, Aragorn! The bridge is near!" he said pointing. They looked across a wide space to a long bridge that spanned the gap between a hall and a cliff face. Away behind them, the Balrog roared again. Aragorn moved towards Gandalf, but Gandalf pushed Aragorn roughly away. "Do as I say!" Gandalf yelled. Aelinaras walked up and gave Gandalf some energy back knowing what he intended to do. Hurt and confusion swept over Aragorn's face. "Swords are no more use here!" Gandalf added. The Balrog roared again. The Fellowship descended a flight of large cracked stairs. They came to a large gap in the stairs Aelinaras face fell. "I can't make that with this ankle" she said the bone was now out of place again from running. "I can" Legolas said picking her up swiftly bridal style before leaping over the gap, landing safely on the other side.

The Balrog rumbled yet again. The foundation splintered and crumbled, sending huge rocks tumbling into the depths. "Gandalf" Legolas called to the wizard, urging him to jump. Gandalf leaped over the gap the two making it safely. Arrows whistled into the air from a far ledge, striking the stone steps. Legolas shot back his arrow raised through the air and pierced the skull of an Orc. The Orc tumbled down from his ledge. " Lhach (lahkh)En (ehn)Harad (hah-rahd)!/ Flame of the south!" Aelinaras chanted a light orange glow was put around the hobbits. "wha!" pippin cried. "It’s a shield do not fear" Aelinaras cooed. "Merry! Pippin!" Boromir called taking the two of them and leaping over the gap. An exchange of arrows followed from the stairs to the ledge. "Sam" Aragon called tossing him across the gap, to be caught by Boromir. He reached to pick up Gimli but he stopped him. "Nobody tosses a dwarf." he said holding a hand up. He leaped forward but nearly fell back into the chasm. Legolas grabbed his beard and pulled him up before he fell. "Not the beard!" he cried making Aelinaras laugh. Some of the stone steps crumbled and fell. Aragorn pushed Frodo to safety. They climb to their feet and looked at the now widened gap that separated them from the rest of the Fellowship. "Steady. Hold on!" Aragorn told fordo. The Balrog cloud be heard approaching from the other hall. Stone structures around the mine collapsed as it drew near. A huge rock fell from the aged ceiling smashing through the steps behind Aragorn and Frodo. Panic began to rise, as this created another gap behind them. The stairs began to wobble and shake. "Hang on! Lean forward!" Aragorn called after a few minutes of wobbling. "Come on!" Legolas egged on as they leaned forward so did the stairs, faster, and faster still it lend forward hitting the other side it sent Aragorn and Frodo flying, Aelinaras caught him while Legolas caught Aragorn.

Around a great pillar in a fiery hall came Gandalf, leading the Fellowship. A wall of flame whirled behind them. "Over the bridge! Fly!" Gandalf called the Fellowship fled however Gandalf did not follow, but turned, looking into the wall of fire. "Good luck my old friend" Aelinaras said before fallowing after them. A great form of black shadow leaped through the flames, its eyes were of white hot fire, it had a great bull head with long ash-black horns curling around his massive head. It opened its large mouth, rippling heat pouring out with a rumble. Gandalf turned, running after the Fellowship. A great, black, cloven foot stomped down into the hall, it burst into flames. A narrow bridge of old crumpling stone appeared in the fiery light and the Fellowship crossed the bridge. Gandalf turned to face the Balrog. "You cannot pass!" Gandalf called to the creature not a trace of fear graced his face. "Gandalf!" Frodo cried turning to watch. "I am the servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the Flame of Anor" Gandalf yelled holding his staff in the air. "The dark fire will not avail you! Flame of Udn!"

He called. The Balrog, enraged, struck down on Gandalf, but the wizard parried the blow with his blade, thus shattered the Monsters sword. Glowing embers ran off the circle of light around the wizard. The monster bellowed at him. Frodo gasped. Aragorn ran forward. Both only to be held back by Aelinaras who had her head turned avoiding their gaze. "Go back to the Shadow!" Gandalf said with clenched teeth. The Balrog stepped onto the bridge wielding a rope of flame. Gandalf raised his sword and staff together into the air yelling out to the demon "You shall not pass!” Gandalf drove his staff into the bridge, causing a bright flash of blue light to appear. Flaring its nostrils, the Balrog stepped forward onto the bridge, it was arrogant. The bridge collapsed as it moved to the wizard breaking before his staff. The demon plunged backward into the chasm, still wielding its glowing whip. Gandalf, exhausted, leaned on his staff and watched the Balrog fall, before going back to the fellowship. Aelinaras smiled, as did the others but it was quickly vanished from their faces as the fiery whip lashed out of the chasm and griped the wizards legs dragging him off the edge but Gandalf held on. Frodo rushed forward but Boromir stopped him. Aelinaras on the other hand was free to run. She held out her hand for Gandalf. He just looked at it. "No, no!"

Boromir called to Frodo as he called out for him. Gandalf looked into Aelinaras' eyes then to Frodo’s. "Fly, you fools!" he called weakly before letting go. "No!" Frodo cried. Aelinaras lunched feather over the edge hoping to grab him he had falling to fast. “Gandalf!" she yelled her hand reaching out for him in vain, as tear stung her eyes. Boromir grabbed hold of Frodo and headed to leave up a flight of stairs. "Aragorn!" he called Aragorn ran forward was took Aelinaras by the hood of her cloak and pulled the shocked she elf up the stairs. Frodo’s cries rang through the halls as the group made their escape, cries that had echoed down into the deep.

The Fellowship was now out of Moria. Boromir tried to restrain Gimli as the Dwarf vents out his rage and sorrow. Merry consoled Pippin, who lie crying, while also trying to figure out what had just happened. Legolas boar a look of shock and disbelief what had just took place before his Immortal elf eyes truly puzzled him. Sam sat on the ground wring his head in his hand as he wept. Aelinaras was sat at the cave exit holding her wound and tears made clean streaks on her dirt ridden face. She looked over and saw Frodo, who looked so lost. Getting up painfully she walked over to him. Seeing that the light in front of him was cast in shadow Frodo looked up at her. Tears were held at the front of his eyes but would not flow free. He let out a soft cry and buried his head in her stomach and cried. Aelinaras winced but pated his head and comforted him. He gasped as he felt the blood from her gash. "Don’t fret tis' not mine" she lied. He nodded but didn't believe her.

Aragorn Wiped his sword clean, and sheathed it before turning to the fellowship. "Legolas get them up!" he called Aelinaras looked at him in distaste. "Give them a moment, for pity's sake!" Boromir called out seeing the look on her face, and the faces of the Company. Frodo still had his face buried in Aelinaras’ stomach. "By nightfall these hills will be swarming with Orcs! We must reach the woods of Lothlorien. Come, Boromir, Legolas, Gimli, get them up." He lashed out venting the pain he was felling in a short burst of anger. "Watch your tone ranger!" Aelinaras shot back telepathically, sending him a light glare. He flashed her an apologetic look. "On your feet Sam. Frodo? Frodo!" he called not seeing him behind Aelinaras for her back toward over him. Aelinaras turned around so Aragorn could see he was okay, well physically speaking. Chortling, icy blue water gurgled across the dale. Aragorn ran up onto a large grounded boulder. Framed against a deep blue sky, that had now been painted with a Golden hue of the sunset and the pinks and orange glow of the clouds, Lies past the mountains the green gold woods beyond, Aelinaras gazed as her heart was lifted. "home" she thought to herself sighing at the sight before her, even in the great loss beauty still offered a glimmer of hope, though harsh reality was brought back has a searing pain shot from the She elf's ankle to her hip and from her stomach to her heart. Gasping she couldn't tell which to be more worried about. Legolas looked to her with a tilted brow, she ignored him.


	6. The Golden Woods, Boromir's Heart

The Fellowship jogged across a Lush grassy field, Aelinaras stop for in the distance she could see Morgurth galloping to her. "Good boy" she praised him patting his long face, and mounting him. The fellowship halted under the leaves of a forest of tall aged trees. Boromir had taken The Horse reigns to lead it threw the forest, and Legolas walked at its side glancing at Aelinaras every few seconds, he knew she was hiding more than an injury for she had become quit uneasy. "Stay close, young Hobbits! They say that a great sorceress lives in these woods, an Elf-witch, of terrible power. All who look upon her fall under her spell" Gimli told the hobbits, Aelinaras growled at his disrespect for Lady Galadriel. "And to think I had almost forgotten why we elves didn't get along so well with the dwarves" Aelinaras though to Legolas he chuckled and nodded. "Frodo." Galadriel called. The young hobbit looked around startled. "And are never seen again." Gimli finished. "You’re coming to us" Galadriel called again this time fordo halted in his tracks a pair of piercing green eyes flashed through his mind. "Is as the footsteps of doom. You bring great evil here, Ring-bearer!" The lady of the wood hissed. "Milady forgive me but we have been threw much, he more so be less harsh on him!" Aelinaras thought over to her. This took much of what little energy she had left. "Mister Frodo?" Sam questions seeing Frodo’s spooked expression. "Well, here is one Dwarf she won't ensnare so easily. I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox!" Gimli ranted on Aelinaras rolled her eyes. "Aye. He is a dear friend but that does not mean he may not break my nerves" Aelinaras thought to herself. A notched arrow appeared before the dwarfs face. "Oh" he breathed looking at the arrows point. Soon after many more arrows were notched and ready to fire around the company. Aelinaras had her cloak over her and could not be identified Legolas set his own bow ready to fire, in a means for protecting Aelinaras. Indeed the fellowship was alarmed. Aelinaras eyes had become unfocused, as she became light headed, and faint. A tall, golden-haired Elf approached them. "The dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark." Haldir said in a cocky mocking manner. Gimli growled under his breath. Aelinaras groaned and slumped over, Morgurth Whinnied and stomped around getting the elf’s attention. "Aelinaras?" Haldir questioned with worry, as she slid off the horse and into the Gondorian’s arms the hood of her cloak slipping off her head.

The Fellowship stood upon platform in the rustling foliage. "Mae govannen, Legolas Thranduilion/Welcome Legolas, son of Thranduil" Haldir greeted Legolas, both were worried for Aelinaras but for the sake of respectfulness greeting came first. "Govannas vn gwennen le, Haldir o Lrien/Our Fellowship stands in your debt, Haldir of Lorien." Legolas replied. Haldir glances at Aragorn "A, Aragorn in Dnedain istannen le ammen./Oh, Aragorn of the Dunedain, you are known to us." he stated simply. "Haldir." Aragorn stated. "So much for the legendary courtesy of the Elves! Speak words we can also understand!" Gimli barked. "They have not hat dealing with the dwarves sense the dark days, I’m weak and very unhappy Gimli, do use a favor tie that beard in a knot around your mouth and be at silence!" Aelinaras snapped weakly, leaning on Boromir’s shoulder for support. Everyone gazed at her for a short moment. "And you know what this Dwarf says to that? Ishkhaqwi ai durugnul!/ I spit upon your grave!" Gimli shot back at her. She glared at him as did Legolas and Haldir. Aragorn grabed Gimli’s arm roughly. "That was not so courteous." he scolded Gimli. Haldir glanced at Frodo. "You bring great evil with you." He paused and turned to the ranger. "You can go no further." he finished and walked away. Sam and Pippin turned to look at Frodo who was a tad uncomfortable. Aragorn began to argue with Haldir. "Boe ammen veriad ln. Andelu i ven!/We need your protection. The road is fell" Aragorn hissed yet still pleading. Haldir whispered back inaudibly. "Merin le telim/I wish we may come with you" Aragorn tried reasoning again. Haldir answered quietly meaning only for Aragorn to hear. "Henio, anron boe ammen i dulu ln!/Please, understand, we need your support!" Aragorn yelled. Legolas turned to look at Frodo who looked away, his eyes then fell on Sam he did the same with hurt in his eyes as did Merry and pippin. Gimli too glance at Frodo. Aelinaras pushed her tired body up off of Boromir’s shoulder and walked over to the troubled hobbit and smiled at him.

Aragorn continued to argue loudly with Haldir. "Andelu i ven./The road is very dangerous" Aragorn kept at it. "Gandalf's death was not in vain nor would he have you give up hope." Boromir said to Frodo who had looked up at him. "You carry a heavy burden, Frodo don't carry the weight of the dead." he continued. Frodo pondered this. Aelinaras cast the Gondorian a small smile but frowned as it was looking like Haldir wasn't backing down, she approached the two. "Antolle ulua sulrim!/Much wind pours from your mouth! Dolle naa lost!/Your head is empty!" Aelinaras yelled at the top of her lungs at Haldir, who had took a step back. No one in the company understood what she had said save Frodo, Legolas, and Aragorn. "Take us with you" the she elf said her voice tired. "I will take you but not them" Haldir said calmly. "I will not leave my company" she hissed back. "Then you will be left" he added. " En!/look!" Aelinaras hissed again opening her cloak revealing her gash, Aragorn stared how could he have not noticed that? Haldir looked horrified. "I will not leave without them and if you do not take use my blood shall be painted on your hands." Aelinaras paused. "Detholalle/Your choice” she whispered.

Haldir, Aragorn and Aelinaras approached the party, Haldir looking less that happy. "You will follow me." he stated. A caravan of Elves led the Fellowship along a ridge, through the Beauty of golden woods. Boromir glanced at Frodo behind him and then back ahead to Aelinaras his gaze lingered on her. The group came to the end of the high ridge and looked out. A great glade of trees rose above them, Aelinaras smiled as a breeze caught her hair. She was home. " Creoso Amar/welcome home" Haldir said to her. Aelinaras’ smile grew wide as she nodded. "Caras Galadhon the heart of Elvendom on earth. Realm of the Lord Celeborn and of Galadriel, Lady of Light." Aelinaras said to the Fellowship as they gazed out.

The sun had begun to set, as earlier dawn had faded away. The Fellowship climbed a winding trail among the great trees, whose roots were as great as bridges the thick heavily leafed Branches casting the forest floor in shadow. A beautiful dim golden hue giving the forest a little light from what the sun could offer. "Stop whining and be thankful you’re not as light as you look" Haldir joked chuckling lightly as Aelinaras hit him lightly on arm as he carried her on his back. "It’s not my fault my ankles’ broken!" she shot back with a content grin. The gondorian and the Elf prince gazed at the two far ahead of them. Frodo being lost in thought about what lady Galadriel had uttered to him could barley here what his friend and cousins were talking about. Aragorn seemed to be in some rare peace here in the golden wood, yet the same could not be said for Gimli.

The Fellowship climbed a twisting stair about the trunk of a tree, Night had fallen and the Forest was in a Haunting Blue glow, as the brilliant white rays of moon light peered thru the forest Canopy. Everything was silent and still, the soft rustlings of the leaves, and noses of the night creatures was all that could be heard. Though for those who were bless with elven ears, the great trees were humming their soft deep songs. The Little Hobbits, The Men and even the dwarf found themselves amazed by the glimmering Blue and silver lights as they climbed. Passing numerous platforms, they came to a great palace in the trees, Silver lights shined more bright and Beautiful than that of the last platform. A curving walkway lay before them, leading up a low stair to an archway. As they gathered before the arch Haldir stepped to one side. A couple walking hand in hand, glowing so much so they were by fair more captivating than the Forests angelic blue hue it's self. The Fellowship looked fixedly upon them. Aragorn touched his head in greeting. "I don't remember them glowing so much" Aelinaras said to Haldir, he chuckled lightly and nodded.

The great Silver lights dimmed, standing before the awe stricken fellowship, Lord, and Lady of the wood, Galadriel and Celeborn came to a halt. Galadriel's Great searching eyes focused on Frodo, but Celeborn spoke. "The Enemy knows you have entered here. What hope you had in secrecy is now gone." as the Lord of the Wood spoke all became tense. His eyes scanned the Fellowship, "Eight there are here, yet ten there were, set out from Rivendell. Tell me, where is Gandalf?" He asked. Galadriel's eyes flickered to Aragorn's who had looked up. "For I much desire to speak with him I can no longer see him from afar." Celeborn continued. "Gandalf the Grey did not pass the borders of this land. He has fallen into shadow." Galadriel voiced. Aragorn nodded as grief was cast back into the hearts of the company. "He was taken by both Shadow and Flame: a Balrog of Morgoth. For we went needlessly into the net of Moria." Legolas informed her. Gimli bowed his head in sorrow. "Needless were none of the deeds of Gandalf in life. We do not yet know his whole purpose." The lady of the wood paused "Do not let the great emptiness of Khazad-dm fill your heart, Gimli, son of Glin." she finished. Gimli lifted his head, some words of comfort coming for this elf Queen, the one who he had calmed witch of the wood. "For the world has grown full of peril. And in all lands, love is now mingled with grief." She added. Boromir turned his woeful face to the Lady, blinking and swallowing hard. The Lady stared back. Boromir then looked away, weeping lightly. This caused the Great Lady of wood to worry for she had noticed. Where was Aelinaras were was her Archer Captain. "Where is Aelinaras" she demanded. "I am here milady" Aelinaras called being set down off of Haldir's back. By now her blood had seeped thru the cloak. Galadriel's eyes grew wide as she gazed at the she elf's wound, then down to her oddly angled ankle. "Um I fell down?" Aelinaras said with question and an innocent face, the lady smiled a small smile and shook her head. Boromir wrapped Aelinaras' arm around his shoulders to help support her busted ankle as Celeborn spoke yet again. "What now becomes of this Fellowship? Without Gandalf, hope is lost." he's words sent another wave of gloom upon the fellowship. Aragorn looked irritated, Boromir hung his head slightly, and Aelinaras glared at her elder. “The quest stands upon the edge of a knife. Stray but a little and it will fail to the ruin of all." Galadriel's words fell heavy, and her eyes were fixed on Aelinaras and shifted to Boromir who had looked up, at her unsure. "Yet hope remains while the company is true." the lady added tearing her eyes off the two and over to Sam offering a warm smile. "Do not let your hearts be troubled. Go now and rest for you are weary with sorrow and much toil. Tonight you will sleep in peace." she finished but then turning to fordo uttering to him thru the mind. "Welcome, Frodo of the Shire one who has seen the Eye!” Galadriel's eyes, the same ones that Frodo saw upon entering Lothlorien, flashed through his mind yet again.

Aelinaras was taken to her old room up in the tree tops whilst the rest of the company was back on the forest floor. "Stop moving child!" Galadriel laughed as she bandaged Aelinaras wound. "I can't it hurts!" the she elf whined. Galadriel sighed before looking up at her. “You have not heeded my warning" she uttered darkly. "What oh the gondorian.... I tried milady I did....but" Aelinaras voice failed her. “I see darkness and sorrow for you in the future" Galadriel sighed. "What is it milady tell me what it is because as far as I know I cannot fight my heart" Aelinaras pleaded. "He will fall" the lady of the wood answered walking to the door. Aelinaras flinched. "I shall prevent that" Aelinaras words were confident but her voice betrayed her. Galadriel bowed her head and left the room.

The Hobbits were settling down to rest. The elves were singing a soft song that ran like silk threw the forest.

Female Elf:  
"A Olrin i yaresse  
Mentaner i Numeherui  
Trien i Rmenri"  
(Olrin who once was  
Sent by the Lords of the West  
To guard the Lands of the East)  
Other Elves:  
"Melme nren sina  
nra ala  
Ero"  
(Our love for this land  
Is deeper than the deeps  
Of the sea)

"A lament for Gandalf." Legolas stated upon hearing the elves song. Aragorn was busy sharpening his sword as Gimli slept beside him. "What do they say about him?" merry asked in curiosity. Legolas turned to the inquisitive young hobbit. "I have not the heart to tell you. For me the grief is still too near." Legolas replied as the elves kept singing.

"Maiaron i Oiosaila,  
Manan elye etevanne  
Nrie i malanelye?"  
(Wisest of all Maiar,  
What drove you to leave  
That which you loved?)  
"Ilfirin nairelma  
ullume nucuvalme.  
Nauva i nauva."  
(Yet we will cast all away  
Rather that submit.  
What should be shall be.)

Sam crouched down to ready his bed, for the night."I bet they don't mention his fireworks. There should be a verse about them." he remarked to merry before standing up. "The finest rockets ever seen,  
They burst in stars of blue and green" he began to make his own verse. Gimli snored loudly. At least someone was getting a peaceful nights rest. "Or after thunder silver showers" Sam sang coming up with another phrase. Aragorn turns, annoyed, and hit the Dwarf's pillow, making him grunt. "Came falling like a rain of flowers" Sam finished before squatting back down. "Oh, that doesn't do them justice by a long road." he muttered to himself.

Aragorn walked over to Boromir, who is seated alone on one of the tree's great roots that bent up and over out of the mossy ground. Still the elves sang.

"-reniathach  
i amar galen  
I reniad ln ne mr, nuithannen."  
(No more will you wander  
The green fields of this earth  
Your journey has ended in darkness.)

Their song was unsettling. "Take some rest. These borders are well protected." Aragorn said getting the troubled gondorians attention. "I will find no rest here. I heard her voice inside my head. She spoke of my father and the fall of Gondor. She said to me, 'Even now, there is hope left.' But I cannot see it. It is long since we had any hope." Boromir opened up referring to Galadriel. Aragorn sighed through his nose and took a seat next to Boromir. "My father is a noble man, but his rule is failing. And now our people lose faith. He looks to me to make things right and I would do it. I would see the glory of Gondor restored." Boromir paused. “Have you ever seen it Aragorn? The White Tower of Ecthelion, glimmering like a spike of pearl and silver. Its banners caught high in the morning breeze. Have you ever been called home by the clear ringing of silver trumpets?" Boromir finished smiling recalling his home. "I have seen the White City, long ago." the ranger replied his denial for who he is and what he is meant to become sinking in. "One day; our paths will lead us there. And the tower guard shall take up the call: "'The Lords of Gondor have returned!'" Boromir remark with a grin. Aragorn gave a short nod before looking away. Boromir's smile fell as his sighed and looked up closing his eyes. "That wasn't the only thing on your mind am I wrong?" Aragorn asked. Boromir looked at him with a distressed face. “I swear she acts as if I had mocked her family, and danced on her loved ones gave" Boromir blurted out. Aragorn laughed. “I don't know what I’ve done to her to make her loathe me so" he shaking his head. “don’t fret I have learned elves never acted out without reason" Aragorn said laughing, but he's laughter faded as Aelinaras approached them.

Aragorn nodded at her and then to Boromir as he got up to leave. The two just stared at one another; the she elf's expression was unreadable. “Boromir spoke first.”Lady Aelinaras if I have done anything to-" Boromir stopped as air rushed out of his lungs, and he held his breath. Slender fragile looking arms wrapped themselves under his arms and around his back, pulling him into a soft embrace. Aelinaras' heart rate rose as she rested her head on the gondorians chest. "Why am I doing this, this will surely end up in more grief than my heart already holds" she scolded herself. Yet her embrace was returned and warmth surged threw her body. She smiled “I am the one at fault, I've been trying to heed a warning from Milady, she foresaw great grief for me, if I was to get to close" she paused. "But the heart is too strong of a foe to fight." she sighed. "So you will have me?" Boromir asked entwining his hands in her long red hair. She nodded. He smiled and buried his head in the top of her hair. Haldir gazed at the scene from one of the platforms with a hurting heart.


	7. Ever, Ever On

It was Late at Night and the moon was very high in the sky. Aelinaras sat awake in the middle of the forest by a pool were she used to rest when she was younger. "Come on out, Haldir your a very sneaky one but not around me" she called with a smile. The blonde elf came out with his hands raised. "Okay okay" he laughed taking a seat next to her. “do you know what you’re doing?" he asked. Aelinaras sighed. "He is mortal what’s to happen when he grows old and his life fades away" Haldir asked. “Is that malice? Captain?" the she elf asked. "Milady...." he breathed. "Your my comrade Aelinaras I do not wish upon you such Grief" he finished. Aelinaras looked at him and smiled. "Uuma dela/ don't worry" she said touching his face. Haldir closed his eyes and let out an uneasy sigh. "Arwen en amin/my lady (unfamilar)" he said getting up and walking away. Aelinaras looked after him hurt. "Mellonamin/my friend" she said back before he walked away hoping to have him turn and return to her side, however this was not so. As strange as it seems, this was a way for saying odd bye yet on bad terms. Haldir stopped when he was sure he was out of her ear shot. "Melamin/My love" he whispered shaking his head and continued to walk.

In the still of night Aelinaras heard footsteps coming her way. "What are you doing up dear Frodo?" she asked the hobbit jumped for have being in deep thought. "He looked at her and breathed out.”Oh it's you...." he said walking to her and taking a seat next to her. “you look frightened...that means but one thing" the she elf paused. Frodo looked up at her as she smiled sadly. “You look into maladies mirror" she said in a sorrowful tone. Frodo nodded. “I offered her the ring she would not take it" he paused. "Would you" he asked. Aelinaras smiled and chuckled lightly before leaning and giving him a light kiss on the forehead. “I dare not touch it dear Frodo only you have the strength to carry it" she said before getting up to walk away.

Meanwhile, while the Fellowship was resting in the peaceful glow of Lorien trouble was stirring in Isengard. Orthanc progressed through plumes of black substantial smoke. Saruman and a outsized Uruk-Hai Lerkz stood below the rising sun in the inner chamber of Orthanc. "Do you know how the Orcs first came into being? They were Elves once, taken by the dark powers. Tortured and mutilated" Saruman Croaked into Lerkz's ear. The Uruk-Hai growled. “A ruined and terrible form of life. And now perfected: my fighting Uruk-hai." Saruman paused observing his "work". "Whom do you serve?" he asked testing the horrid creature’s loyalty. "Saruman!" it sneered as a small smile crept on the corrupt wizards face.

The Uruk-hai began fitting themselves with armor and were given weapons. Brandishing the white hand of Saruman on their fore brows and Helmets. They then formatted in a great grotto beneath a high balcony. "Hunt them down! Do not stop until they are found. You do not know pain, you do not know fear. You will taste man-flesh!" Saruman egged on the Uruks-hai, who had left their weapons high in the air shaking them with a battle roar. Saruman spoke to the Uruk-hai leader Lerkz. Who he spoke with in his chamber. "One of the Halflings carries something of great value. Bring them to me alive, and unspoiled. Kill the others! Beware of the she elf for she is ready" He said his orders reaching the Uruk-hai's ears it sneered lightly.

A well-designed ship, carved to mirror the splendor of a swan, flowed through the river. Galadriel stood in it elegantly in the early morning light. On shore, cloaks are fastened around the Fellowship with green, magnificently made silver-veined leaf-brooches. Never before have we clad strangers in the garb of our own people. May these cloaks help shield you from unfriendly eyes." Celeborn spoke this in gesture of friendship. Elves prepared for the departure of the Fellowship. Legolas is one among them, shifting parcels into a set of boats provided by the Galadhrim. Holding up a thin wafer for Merry and Pippin to see smiling, as they sit in a boat. "Lembas! Elvish Way-bread. One small bite is enough to fill the stomach of a grown man." he said still smiling this morning must have brought light spirits to him. Pippin sat in boat looking very full. "How many did you eat?" Merry asked turning to his cousin. "Four." pippin answered with burp. Aelinaras laughed lightly before turning around to face the crowd, her eyes scanning it, not finding who she was looking for. "Every league you travel south, the danger will increase. Mordor Orcs now hold the eastern shore of the Anduin." As the elf lord speaks the fellowship climbed into their boats. Gimli needing Legolas' assistance to get onboard their boat, as Sam tried to steady himself. Meanwhile, Aragorn and Celeborn wandered through the heavy mist and warm sunlight. Nor will you find safety on the western bank. Strange creatures bearing the mark of the White Hand have been seen on our borders. Seldom do Orcs journey in the open, under the sun, yet these have done so" Celeborn warned the ranger. Aragorn looked down as the two paused. Celeborn held out an ornate dagger before him. Aragorn took it carefully, unsheathing it; the blade shimmered in the light. "Le aphadar aen/You are being tracked" the elf lord warned again as Aragorn sheathed the dagger. "By river you have the chance of outrunning the enemy to the Falls of Rauros."  
A paddle splashed into the clear water. The Fellowship rowed through the river, past the Elves onshore. Aelinaras sat down cast behind Boromir in the boat, her heart as heavy as steel. The sun wrapped his heavenly warm rosy rays over the hills Caras Galadhon rises far away into the mist. Voices sing with the rising dawn:

"Ai! lauri lantar lassi srien,  
Yni ntim ve rmar aldaron!  
yni ve lint yuldar avnier  
mi oromardi lisse-miruvreva  
Andn pella Vardo tellumar  
nu luini yassen tintilar i eleni"  
(Alas! Like gold fall the leaves in the wind,  
long years numberless as the wings of the trees!  
The long years have passed like swift draughts  
of the sweet mead in lofty halls beyond the West,  
beneath the vaults of Varda wherein the stars  
tremble in the song of her voice)

A song of the sorrow of the Elves, The Voices continued to sing. As the boats moved further downstream, Legolas' eyes stared distantly. He smiled, remembering, whilst Aelinaras sing with the elves wishing to forget. Beating herself up inside trying to remember what she said to ruin a long held friendship. "Amin hiraetha?i'm sorry" a voice called in her mind. She looked down and smiled. " Lissenen ar' maska'lalaith tenna' lye omentuva / Sweet water and light laughter till next we meet" Aelinaras thought back to Haldir pausing. "Mellonamin/my friend" she added. A smile crept up on the archer captain’s face. "Arwenamin/My lady (familiar)" he replied before dropping the connection. Aelinaras smiled and sighed. Boromir turned his attention to her and smiled as well, seeing her happy.

The Fellowship sailed out onto the open river and leaving Lorien behind, White Mountains rose mystically beneath cerulean skies and emerald forest. "I have taken my worst wound at this parting, having looked my last upon that which is fairest. “Haugh, henceforth I will call nothing fair unless it be her gift to me." Gimli spoke to Legolas who he shared a boat with. "What was it?" Legolas asked half interested keeping his eyes on the she elf in the boat in front of him. "I asked her for one hair from her golden head. She gave me three." gimli said as Legolas smiled, was the dwarf learning to accept elves?

Beneath sheer cliffs, the Fellowship pateled out onto a larger branch of the Anduin. All was quiet and somewhat calm. Though for the alert Aelinaras, and Aragorn, the stillness was uncomforting. Aelinaras ear twitched jerking her head to the forest and looked intently, forcing her eyes to look farther deep into the wood. Uruk-hai were marching along through the forest. She turned away and sucked in a breath, before closing her eyes. Looking up at Boromir a determined look flashed across the she elf’s face.

Darkness had fallen upon the river. Coming to a small land mass the fellowship took rest. Boromir looked out from behind a large bolder out onto the waterway. A lone log floated along it, to withered hands could be seen griping the wood, a head barely peeking over the top, the creature’s eyes glimmered softly. "Gollum. He has tracked us since Moria." Aragorn said from over the gondorians shoulder. "I had hoped we would lose him on the river. But he's too clever a waterman." Aragorn sighed. "And if he alerts the enemy to our whereabouts it will make the crossing even more dangerous." Boromir managed to get out not taking his eyes off the log. Aelinaras look her bow and aimed it at the log. "I say we put the poor old retch out of its misery" she said fixing her arrow at the log. Aragorn used his hand to lower her bow. She nodded and sighed turning to an apprehensive Frodo who had over heard them. "Have some food, Mister Frodo." Sam said to the troubled hobbit. "I'm alright." Frodo said dismissing his concerned friend. "But you're not! I'm here to help you. I promised Gandalf that I would." Sam had raised his voice just a little bit. "You can't help me, Sam Not this time Get some sleep." Frodo said turning to his long time friend. Sam looked somewhat hurt but still left him unaccompanied.

"Don't make me shove this down your throat Avarier/Unwilling one" Aelinaras said towering above Frodo with one hand on her hip and a plate in her other hand. He gave a tiny smile and took the plate. "If that’s not vanished by the time I get back I shall force feed you" she warned walking off. "You treat him like a child you know" Legolas said as she walked by him. The she elf smiled. “That is because at heart he is one, he maybe full grown though in side he is a scared child" she said turning to face the prince. Legolas bore a wide smile but shook his head. Aelinaras made her way over to the bickering men. "Minas Tirith is the safer road. You know it. From there we can regroup strike out for Mordor from a place of strength." Boromir said to the ranger. "There is no strength in Gondor that can avail us." Aragorn replied calmly. "You were quick enough to trust the Elves. Have you so little faith in your own people?" Boromir shot back, Aelinaras stood behind him with crossed arms. "Those words come so bitter off your tongue Melamin/my love" she mused Boromir turned to face her with a look of apology. Aelinaras curved her gaze to Frodo suffering from his resting place hearing Boromir’s words. Aelinaras walked back and gave him her red archers’ cloak, while rolling up her green cloak as a head rest. "Try this" she said gently sitting at his side. "Yes, there is weakness. There is frailty. But there is courage also, and honor to be found in Men. But you will not see that." Aragorn turned away, but Boromir grabs his arm and turned him "You are afraid! All your life, you have hidden in the shadows!" Boromir snapped at Aragorn. "Scared of who you are, of what you are." the gondorian finished but this voice was softer as he released the ranger, who turned away. Aragorn turned back suddenly. "I will not lead the Ring within a hundred leagues of your city!" he said calmly getting his Boromir’s face. "Silence your tongues! Immature disgraces to your race!" Aelinaras hissed at them from where she sat. The hobbits snickered at this. "If you talk any louder we shall be found! So be hushed or I will force you so" the she elf's voice was clear and physically powerful. The two men looked at each other and walked away. Aelinaras' glare faded away as she smiled to herself taking a quick look around, the hobbits were sleeping soundly, and Frodo was on his way out as well.


	8. Fears Come To Light, Battle in the Woods

Boromir glanced at Frodo's boat across the water; Aelinaras looked at the gondorian cautiously out of the corner of her eye. The fellowship was now traveling pass a ravine. Lifting his head up Aragorn smiled. He taped Frodo on the shoulder. "Frodo, the Argonath! Long have I desired to look upon the kings of old. My kin." the ranger's smile grew wider. The Fellowship gazed up in amazement at the towering grandeurs of the Argonath. Aelinaras smiled sadly. "Milady?" Boromir asked her. The she elf sighed. "tis nothing, its just...back at my home we had something akin over the Ambar'Ros River." she said her voice was low. "Who were they of?" he asked. "My Grandmother and a great grandmother Ainagannel ( Holy Harp) and Aranelenalata (princess of Radiance)" the she elf had a tender look on her face. She looked back up to the two majestic statues, standing proudly on each side of the Anduin. Their left arms are held aloft, their palms facing outwards in gesture of admonition. "What did they look like what are your elders like" Legolas asked in Aelinaras' head the she elf smiled. "Ainagannel my great grandmother Had long dark red hair, and beautiful azure eyes, she was always so gentle and exceedingly wise. Aranelenalata my grandmother, she has the fairest skin you will ever hope to see her hair is a golden red if you deem it, her emerald green eyes tell you all she barely has to utter one word....not that she can...she is mute" Aelinaras thought back to him. "Than I see were you have received the loveliness that graces you milady" the prince replied breaking the connection.

The Fellowship sailed towards a grand, thunderous waterfall. Disembarking on a gravel coast, Boromir held a troubled air about him, he looked as if there was an conflicting battle within him. Frodo glanced at him, for the gondorians resolve was feeble, as was proved up in the misty mountains. The fellowship started to set up camp. "We cross the lake at nightfall. Hide the boats and continue on foot. We approach Mordor from the north." Aragorn stated. "Oh, yes?! It's just a simple matter of finding our way through Emyn Muil? An impassable labyrinth of razor sharp rocks! And after that, it gets even better!" Gimli said in a callous voice. Pippin looked up frightfully. Aelinaras glared at him and laid a hand on the hobbits shoulder. "Festering, stinking marshlands, far as the eye can see!" he unrelenting paying no heed to the she elf's gaze. "That is our road. I suggest you take some rest and recover your strength, Master Dwarf." Aragorn said calmly almost sarcastically. "Recover my?! Phrrr" the dwarf huffed. Aelinaras became tense. "Legolas I feel an alarming ora in the air" she said contacting him through the mind. He nodded. "I do as well" he replied. "We should leave now." he called to the ranger. "No. Orcs patrol the eastern shore. We must wait for cover of darkness." Aragorn said setting the elf’s thoughts to the side. "It is not the eastern shore that worries me. A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something draws near I can feel it..... It falls heavier on Aelinaras" the elf prince said looking the ranger in the eyes. Aelinaras' gaze wandered over to the immense pined wood. A vision flashed threw her head, of Boromir, he had three arrows protruding from his chest and fell to his knees the next was of his body being sent over the great falls in a boat. As she came back from the vision she closed her eyes tightly before getting up and walking to where Boromir stood. "milady?" he asked she put and finger over his mouth silencing him before bringing him into a light kiss. Breaking it the gondorian looked at her with perplexity and saw the pain in her eyes.

Merry, returned with some timber for the campfire, looked about. Sam who was half asleep awoke with a start. Aragorn looked around the camp Aelinaras was standing on the shore gazing at the sky; she turned around with a alarmed face, her breathing labored. “where are they!" she cried, her pupils danced with fright. The she elf and the ranger’s eyes landed on Boromir's shield, lying with his baggage. Aelinara's body quivered with her breath. She ran to her bow and her swords, hastily strapping them on she darted off into the woods. Legolas caught a quick glimpse at her before she morphed into a stage and dashed away. Tears stung at her eyes. "Something is wrong" Aragorn stated getting his weapons to go after her though she was far ahead by know.

Frodo wandered into the forest, he stood by an immense stone head, which had been alienated and misplaced from its body for ages it seemed. There Boromir spotted him while gathering wood for fire. "None of us should wander alone, you least of all. So much depends on you. Frodo?" he said approaching the hobbit. "I know why you seek solitude. You suffer. I see it day by day. You sure you do not suffer needlessly? There are other ways, Frodo, other paths that we might take." he continued. "I know what you would say. And it would seem like wisdom but for the warning in my heart." the hobbit replied taking one step back. "Warning? Against what? We're all afraid, Frodo. But to let that fear drive us to destroy what hope we have don't you see, that is madness?" Boromir’s voice was increasing. "There is no other way!" Frodo said quickly his voice raised. "I ask only for the strength to defend my people!" Boromir threw the wood to the ground "If you would but lend me the Ring" Boromir advanced on the hobbit. "NO!" Frodo yelled taking another step back. "Why do you recoil? I am no thief." the gondorian said with a small smile. "You are not yourself!" Frodo stated calmly. "What chance do you think you have? They will find you! They will take the Ring and you will beg for death before the end!" Boromir yelled Frodo turned away in a huff and started to walk. "You fool!" Boromir called walking after him, the hobbit started to run as did Boromir and soon he was closing in on him.

Aelinaras galloped through the wood left and right, but found she was lost, coming to a halt she turned back into her elf form winded she leaning against a tree, straining her eyes to look farther in search of the hobbit and the gondorian. Yet she found something else coming at great momentum through the forest. Turning back into a stage she bang to run again.

"It is not yours, save by unhappy chance. It could have been mine!" Boromir yelled tackling Frodo to the ground. "It should be mine! Give it to me!" Boromir yelled again. The two grappled on the ground, somehow fordo got the ring into his hand. "Give it to me!" the gondorian barked. "No!" Frodo shot back quickly. "Give me Give me the Ring!" Frodo shook his head and slipped the ring on becoming undetectable, kicking Boromir before running off. Boromir looked around like a bandit in the desert looking for gold. "I see your mind. You will take the Ring to Sauron! You will betray us! You'll go to your death and the death of us all! Curse you! Curse you! And all the Halflings!" he called into the forest cursing Frodo. Slipping he fell to the leaf littered ground. The hold the ring had him under faded away, and his senses are regained. "Frodo? Frodo? what have I done? please Frodo!" he called out realizing what he had done. Frodo dashed up a set of old shady steps, the shadowy world of the ring surrounding him. Far away he could hear Boromir calling "Frodo, I'm sorry! Frodo!" In the shadow world Frodo climbed up onto a stone platform framing it were two great stone eagles and an peculiar shape loomed at him from afar, As the figure rushed towards him his vision rise to a pinnacle. The dark tower of Barad-dr, the great eye of Sauron peered down at him. Rushing to remove the ring, Frodo fell off the platform and landed of his back. Catching his breath he sat up once he saw he was no longer in the shadow world anymore. A high structure on the cliff edge stood ahead of him surrounded by pines. A stairway ran up through its center, to a seat dwarfed by stone eagles on top.

Aragorn finally finding Frodo approached him. "Frodo?" he asked. "Huh?! It has taken Boromir." Frodo said startled but calmed down some when he saw who it was. "Where is the Ring?" Aragorn asked staring at Frodo intensely. "Stay away!" Frodo called scrambling away from Aragorn only for him to trail. "Frodo!" the ranger called. The hobbit stopped. "I swore to protect you!" he stated. "Can you protect me from yourself?!" Frodo said pausing to hold out the ring in his palm. "Would you destroy it?" he asked. Slowly Aragorn walked to Frodo gazing at the ring. The ring started to whisper. "Aragorn Aragorn Elessar" it hissed. Reaching out for the ring Aragorn took both hands and closed Frodo’s fingers around it, to the hobbits chest. "I would have gone with you to the end, into the very fires of Mordor." he said truthfully understanding Frodo’s choice. "I know. Look after the others, especially Sam. He will not understand." Frodo pause. "Tell Aelinaras I said thank you" he finished. The ranger nodded, but then stood suddenly drawing his sword. Frodo pulled sting out a little to see it was gleaming its marvelous azure warning. "Go, Frodo. Run. Run!" Aragorn cried. Frodo looked up and ran from the hill tops.

Aragorn walked out from beneath the ruin to find a multitude of Uruk-hai advancing towards him quickly. Walking towards them he touched his sword to his brow. The Uruks attacked, Aragorn cut several down, but they forced him up the stairs of the seat. A Uruk knocked him back and raised its weapon, a golden red blur flashed by Aragorn, before him was a large Horned stage, it's antlers piercing right threw the Over sized Orcs arms. As the stage tossed its great head back the uruk-hai was sent airborne into a tree, cracking its neck it fell lifeless. The stage morphed and there stood Aelinaras. The wind shifted her locks as she looked back at the ranger and smiled. Sam searched the forest franticly for Frodo calling out for him. "Find the Halflings! Yaggh! Find the Halflings!" lurtz the uruki-hai leader called out.

"Elendil!" Aragorn cried out. Legolas and Gimli ran forward from behind the ruin. Legolas started to take out numerous Uruk-hai out with his arrows while Gimli was swinging his axe like a mad man. Aelinaras looked around then to Legolas. "Go!" he told her nodding his head knowing who she was looking for. She began to run but Lurtz stop her with his weapon making her have to fight him. Frodo ran and hid behind a tree. Across from him merry and pippin were hiding beneath a log. "Frodo!" merry called as pippin made the hand motion telling him to come over. Frodo looked at them forlornly and shook his head. "What's he doin'?" pippin asked his cousin. "He's leavin'." merry replied. "NO!" pippin called running out "pippin!" merry called running after him both stopped when they saw a horde of uruk-hai running at them. “NO! Get back retches!" Aelinaras' voice called as a stage ran through the horde knocking several of the Uruk-hai to the side. She turned back into an elf and fought them off. Frodo took this opportunity to run off once more. A awfully wide Uruk smashed his hammer into Aelinaras stomach making her double over. "Run!" she cried out two the two cousins. "But" merry stammered. "I shall be behind you now flee!" she called slicing an uruk-hai's head clean off. The two took off with Aelinaras holding as many as she could at bay.

Back at the hilltop, Legolas, Aragorn, and Gimli had killed many Foes’ yet they still kept coming like a large wave. In a swift second Legolas stabbed one Uruk with an arrow then shot it out at another. Gimli wielded his Axe and Aragorn stabed one in the back.

Merry and pippin stand across and old bridge, at the end off it they could see more Uruk running to them now closing in from both sides. The closest uruk ran to them with its axe raised. Aelinaras' tried to fight her way over but she couldn’t do it in time she cried out for them as the uruki brought its axe down. Yet it was paired by Boromir who pushed the uruki-hai back and then killed it with its own weapon. Aelinaras smiled as she ran to him. They gave each other a quick embrace before they got back to back. She pulled out her bow. "Cuamin linduva yassen megrille...My bow shall sing with your sword" she said first saying it in elvish than in the tongue of man. He nodded and they both ran out. Aelinaras took out as many as she could but they got to close she had to use her swords. Pulling out two of them she cut one Uruku's legs clean threw, and stab the other threw the back. Boromir took out one with a blow to its cranium. As the two fought they got farther and farther apart. Both were surrounded. Aelinaras knew this was not good and began to panic.


	9. Fare Thee Well Boromir Son of Denethor , Grandson of Ecthelion

Legolas was killing Orc after orc, shooting down an uruk-hia that was close to Aragorn; three loud horn blasts could be heard. "The Horn of Gondor!" Legolas said looking over at the ranger. "Boromir!" Aragorn called running off to where the sound was coming from. He ran down a steep incline but the Uruk-hai got between him and Boromir. The forest seemed to sweep by as he went. Boromir sound the horn again as the uruks make to attack him. The horn of gondor is to be sounded so that fellow gondorians can come to aid the needed but far off in these lands far off from Gondor the call shall go unheard. Aragorn and Aelinaras fought madly to get to him even merry and pippin stabed some orcs. "Run! Run!" Boromir called to the hobbits. Lurtz walked up leisurely caring a large bow with thick arrows. Boromir fought on not seeing the peril; the hobbits continue to throw stones, Lurtz stretched back the twine to his bow and took aim. Aelinaras gasped " NO!" Aelinaras cry rang out loud through the woods and the Uruku's arrow zipped cutting through the air. Boromir jerked backwards at the blow to his left shoulder. Everything seemed to stop as Boromir fell. The hobbits looked in shock while Aelinaras fought harder. Boromir began to breathe hard in pain but he got back up. With a battle cry he attacked another uruk-hai. Aelinaras broke free of the uruks she had been fighting and ran to him only to be caught up in fighting some more. The Uruk chieftain growled and walked down the grade. Bracing his bow he shot again as Boromir turned to look at him. The thick black arrow flew into Boromir’s stomach. Aelinaras closed her eyes as he dropped to his knees again gasping. Merry and pippin throw rocks harder and faster but stop. Boromir looked them in the eyes before getting back up. "N'ndengina ho!/don't kill him!" Aelinaras called to Lurtz though she knew it was folly. Boromir got back up swinging at more uruks.

Lurtz shot him one more time the arrow landing in his chest. The gondorian fell to his knees this time he couldn't get up. Swaying unsteadily, looking at his horn which was cloven in two. Merry and Pippin look at him, horror-struck. Taking up their swords they ran to fight. Aelinaras froze in her spot unable to move. In a swift movement an uruk picked them up and carried them away. The troop of uruk-hai marched away from Boromir who looked on powerlessly. Aelinaras wanted to run to him but his eyes said help them. Turning she ran at the Orcs when a sharp pain it her back. She hunched over. A fallen uruk had gotten up and lunched its axe into her back. She went numb her whole body did. Pulling the axe out of her back she cut its skull in half turning to face lurtz who had his arrow aimed at Boromir. Aelinaras stood in front of her wounded aficionado in the form of a stag, fire swirled around her body. As the uruki-hai captain went to release the arrow Aragorn knocked him in the head. The captain and Aragorn fought relentlessly. Aragorn lost his sword and was thrown to the ground. As he got up the uruk threw its shield at him pinning the ranger to a tree buy his neck. The Uruk raised his sword and strikes, but Aragorn slipped beneath the shield, throwing his dagger into the Orcs leg, yet the captain pulled it out as if it was a torn. Aragorn closed in on the Orc getting into in a flurry of swordplay, as he made to slice the Uruk-hai's arm off there was a loud roar the kind roar you hear when a fire blazes higher, like when you throw a new log into a fire place. "Leave him Aragorn move aside!" Aelinaras voice cried out. Aragorn and lurts turned to see the large stag running at them a blaze. Everything seemed to slow down, as the stage rammed into lurtz body antlers ripping right thru him the stage had pinned him to a tree by the antlers, which were still suck into the uruk-hai. It Cried out in torment as it burned alive Aelinaras jerked her antlers farther into the tree and deeper into the orc, before turning back into a she elf and stabbing him threw it's heart with her sword. The Uruk stopped yelling and stared at her with departed eyes.

Aelinaras shut her eyes tightly and sliced off its head but she was not happy with that. It wasn't enough she kept hacking at its body over and over while Aragorn went to Boromir’s side. Gimli stared at Boromir in shock. Legolas ran over the furious she elf who was still hacking at the mangled dead body.Tear stains marked her bloody face and her boy trembled in its madness "shhhh Tampa....Tampa/stop...stop" he cooed into her ear. She dropped her sword looking down at the bloody mess at her feet. There lay pieces of uruk that were the size off marbles. She let out a pathetic cry, much like that of a dying animal and turned to bury her head in his chest. "shhh....Amin sinome/ I'm here" he cooed to her stroking her hair. Boromir laid on his back Pale and Bloodied. Aragorn kneeled near Boromir, who grabbed Aragorn's shoulder. "They took the little ones." he said with some trouble. "Be still." Aragorn told in him a gentle tone. "Frodo! Where is Frodo?" Boromir asked panicked. “I let him go" Aragorn said speaking gently. "Then you did what I could not. I tried to take the Ring from him." the gondorian said having to get the guilt off his shoulders. "The Ring is beyond our reach now." Aragorn replied trying to calm him. "Forgive me. I did not see it. I have failed you all." he said quickly. ""No, Boromir, you fought bravely! You have kept your honor." Aragorn said reaching to pull the arrows out but Boromir stopped him. "Leave it! It is over. The world of men will fall, and all will come to darkness and my city to ruin." "I do not know what strength is in my blood, but I swear to you I will not let the White City fall nor our people fail!" Aragorn said with pained eyes. "Our people? Our people." Boromir said with a small smile. Aragorn looked up as Aelinaras approached little by little not wanting to face what lay ahead of her, her heart broke uneven with every step, but she was letting her elven light glow brighter than ever before. she kneeled down at the gondorians side, she went to speak but once again a small cry came out she put her hand over the arrows burring them to ashes, before leaning over and hiding her head in his neck, he put his arm around her and the other in her long red hair, holding her as close to him as his weakened body would allow, she cried again holding him tighter. "Amin Le lle!/I need you!" she cried out in elvish but sense the words were so basic he understood what she had said. His heart broke with every shiver and whimper that came from the elf’s body “Your beauty shines so, so bright" he said holding her tighter as well, griping her hair and waist with his fingers. "Hold on to this for me" Boromir choked out handing her his family ring. Aelinaras took it and looked him in the eyes, his deep brown eyes, the ones she had refused to look in all that time, and the ones that she would miss all through her lifespan. "I shall treasure your gift in my heart" she said leaning over him and giving him a soft parting kiss. "I love you" she whispered as tear slipped from her eyes and onto his lips. Boromir turned to Aragorn. "I would have followed you my Brother my Captain my King" and with that Aelinaras watched helplessly has he's last breath departed from his mouth. Aelinaras started to shake and she picked him up in her arms a cradled him as close as she could hiding her face away in his chest, dying just to hear a single lonely beat from his heart, yet the silence mocked her. Boromir son of Denethor , grandson of Ecthelion , was dead. "Be at peace, son of Gondor." Aragorn said kissing him on the forehead. "They will look for his coming from the White Tower. But he will not return." Aragorn stated as Aelinaras held Boromir’s body closer and cried, the tears would not stop coming and she would not let go.

Frodo stood upon the pale grey shore, looking out with the ring in his out stretched palm. "Frodo!" Sam’s voice called from the forest. Weeping silently fordo heard his voice from his conversation with Gandalf...yet now it seemed so long ago. "I wish the Ring had never come to me. I wish none of this had happened." rang threw his head. "So do all who live to see such times but that is not for them to decide? All you have to decide is what to do with the time that is given to you." Gandalf’s voice was wise and comforting fading into Frodo’s memory. This gave the hobbit some courage. Closing his hand he put the ring in his vest pocket and pushed the boat into the water before jumping in it. Not long after Sam came running threw the woods after him. "Frodo, no! Frodo! Mister Frodo!" he called after his friend. "No, Sam. Frodo said softly paddling out to the river not looking back. Sam ran into the river. Hearing the splashes Frodo turned around. "Go back, Sam! I'm going to Mordor alone." Frodo called out eyes still red from weeping. "Of course you are, and I'm coming with you!" Sam stated wading into the water faster. "You can't swim! Sam!" Frodo cried out. This didn't stop him Sam went farther into the water he tried to swim but just couldn't and began to sink to the bottom drowning. "Sam!" Frodo called to his friend. As Sam started to sink father down a hand diving into the water gabbing Sam’s hand. Barley there Sam griped the hand and was pulled out to air. Gasping. Frodo pulls he's frind into the boat. "I made a promise, Mister Frodo. A promise! 'Don't you leave him Samwise Gamgee.' And I don't mean to! I don't mean to." Sam said near tears. "Oh, Sam!" the two hugged not even the ring could break a friendship so strong. "Come on Frodo stated as they paddled out across the river to the eastern shore.

Boromir was laid to rest in one of the boats. His sword rested with him, his shield. Above his head and his split horn at his sides. Aelinaras ran after the boat fallowing the shore to the water fall. stopping a the cliff were the water fell. Holding Boromir’s family ring to her heart. "Cormamin niuve tenna' ta elea lle au'Astalder /My heart shall weep until it sees thee again Valiant one" she whispered as the boat went over the edge. Gimli watched the boat disappear. Aragorn put on Boromir's vambraces. Legolas shoved the boat into the water. "Hurry! Frodo and Sam have reached the eastern shore." he called. Aelinaras made her way back strapping on her gear. Aragorn just stood unmoving and said nothing. "You mean not to follow them?" Legolas questioned. "Frodo's fate is no longer in our hands." Aragorn replied looking the confused elf in the eyes. Aelinaras looked out into the woods. "Then it has all been in vain! The Fellowship has failed." Gimli said disheartened. "Not if we hold true to each other. We will not abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death. Not while we have strength left." Aragorn said putting his hands on their shoulders. "Leave all that can be spared behind. We travel light." Aelinaras' voice called it was strong and determined, making her three companions look at her. She turned to them grinning, it was filled with sorrow and pain and yet it held hope and promise. "The bones of our foes will gleam under the sun “she said running off into the wood. "Let’s hunt some Orc!" Aragorn said fallowing her. Legolas and Gimli looked at one another grinning. "Yes! Haha!" Gimli said shaking his axe in the air as he and Legolas fallowed the two into the forest.

Frodo and Sam stood upon a hill."Mordor. I hope the others find a safer route." Frodo said overlooking the barren lands. "Strider will look after them." Sam replied standing by his side. "And lord knows if he doesn't Aelinaras will" he added with a small smile. "I don't suppose we'll ever see them again." Frodo said in a daze like state. Sam stepped closer to him "We may yet, Mister Frodo. We may." he said trying to life up their spirits. Frodo turned around smiling. "Sam, I'm glad you're with Me." he was smiling but Frodo’s eyes held much pain. Frodo walked onward, Sam just stood there for a moment before fallowing him down a rocky slope. And the two hobbits began their path to Mordor, Their new chapter had begun.


	10. Enter Gollum

Beneath the Misty Mountains, deep into the depths of Moria, past the immense caverns Gandalf fell after the Balrog, grabbing his sword Glamdring on his way down. Hacking the Demonic beast as the fell father deeper into the depths of Moria. The fire searing off the Balrog’s body did not faze the wizard as they fought falling downward into a spacious cavern and soon water.

 

"Gandalf!" Frodo cried awaking with a start. "What is it Mister Frodo?" Sam asked sitting up. Frodo becomes calm "Nothing. Just a dream." he mumbled laying back down. Sam followed Frodo as they repel down a rocky cliff. "Can you see the bottom?"Sam asked Frodo looked down but quickly turned his head. "No! Don't look down, Sam! Just keep going!" he called. Thick smog covered the Cliffs, giving it the look of a river made of cloud and fog. A small box fell from Sam’s pocket. "Oh! Catch it! Grab it, Mister Frodo!" Sam called down noticing the box slip , Frodo caught the box yet it slipped from his hands. After a while of repelling Frodo looked down again. "I think I've found the bottom." he called as his feet touched the hard uneven ground. Sam soon reached the bottom as well. "Bogs and rope, and goodness know what. It's not natural. None of it." Sam muttered to himself. Frodo picked up the box that had fallen. "What's in this?" he asked handing it back to Sam. "Nothing. Just a bit of seasonin'. I thought maybe if we was having a roast chicken one night or somethin'." as Sam said this Frodo smiled. "Roast chicken?" he asked laughing very lightly. "You never know." Sam shrugged. Frodo shook his head. "Sam! My dear Sam." Frodo laughed. "It's very special, that. It's the best salt in all the Shire." Sam added in. "It is special. It's a little bit of home." frodo said his smile fading. Home , was it a place they'd even ever see again. The green hills of the shire freshly dug up potatoes, evens at the inn, sitting by the fireplace with his dear friends, with a pipe. It all seemed to be inching farther away and yet it felt as if it had all happened just the day before. Frodo looked up at the rope which they had repelled from "We can't leave this for someone to follow us down." he stated. "Who's gonna follow us down here, Mister Frodo? It's a shame really. Lady Galadriel gave me that. Real Elvish Rope. Well, there's nothing for it. It's one of my knots. Won't come free in a hurry." Sam said looking up at it tugging lightly at the rope it fell loose. "Real Elvish rope?" Frodo half asked half stated.

Aelinaras was now lagging behind her companions as they walked through the wood still. She wanted to get out of forest, for pain still lingered in her heart and the great waterfall could still be heard. Sure she fore saw all of this, yet she could not stop blaming herself. If she hadn't have gotten lost she could have gotten to merry a pippin faster, and got them somewhere safe then neither they nor Boromir would be gone. The thought of the two Hobbits being taken started a fire in her core, she had lost two to many as it is, and she wasn't going to let Saruman get away with his filthy minions taken away the Halflings. Not while blood still flowed through her veins. With the inspiration she needed from her fallen friends, she ran at full speed, ahead of Gimli, Aragorn and Legolas. Upon seeing her so headstrong about getting the hobbits back their will was strengthened as well. So running as if they were ever to stop the cracks of the ground would swallow them whole. They pressed on.

Walking on the rocky sharp terrain, Frodo and Sam stopped to look into the distance. Far past the cruel rigid mountains an orange glow, like fire was seen in the distance. Mount doom. Mordor. The one place in Middle-Earth we don't wanna see any closer. It's the one place we are trying to get to. It's just where we can't get." Sam said seeing just how ironic it was. A few hours past and the two stopped walking. Taking a look around "Let’s face it Mister Frodo. We're lost. I don't think Gandalf meant for us to come this way." Sam said tired and frustrated. "He didn't mean for a lot of things to happen Sam. But they did." Frodo offered a smile but it was weak and sad. With he smile fading off of his face Frodo stared out seeing the eye of Sauron. Watching him under the intensity of its fiery glare Frodo fell back panting. "mister Frodo?" Sam asked he pause his eyes going to the ring around Frodo’s neck. "It’s the ring isn't it" it was a statement not a question. "It's getting heavier." Frodo answered clutching the ring before taking a small sip from his canteen. "What food have we got left?" Frodo asked trying to get his mind off of the eye. Sam took out a packages from his back and examined it. "Oh yes, lovely. Lembas bread. And look! More Lembas bread." Sam mused in a sarcastic manner, while breaking off a piece of the bread for Frodo and then himself for them to eat. "I don't usually hold to foreign food, but this elvish stuff, it's not bad." Sam stated probably just happy something was in his stomach. "Heh, nothing ever dampens you spirits, does it Sam?" Frodo smiled. Sam looked up and nodded at the sky which was covered with several thick grey fluffy masses. "Those rain clouds might."

The hobbits huddled in the night rain, cloaks wrapped tightly around them. If it wasn't for the bitterly cold dampness the rain would have been soothing. Frodo looked down at Aelinaras bracelet around his wrist. Bringing it up to his chest a warm light surrounded the two hobbits. "Mister Frodo?" Sam asked looking at the glowing jewelry. Frodo smiled. "Aelinaras isn't even here and yet she's still protecting use" Frodo said as his smile grew wider, their cloths were dry through the rest of the night, neither the rain or cold got to them.

Night passes and the hobbits continue walking through the rough terrain. "This looks strangely familiar." Sam said stepping over a sharp rock. "Because we've been here before. We're going in circles." Frodo said with a huff, both tired and frustrated. "Uh! What's that horrid stink? I wonder if there's a nasty bog nearby. Can you smell it?" Sam said taking in a breath. Frodo turned to Sam with a serious look. "We're not alone."

Aragorn, Gimli, Aelinaras and Legolas settled down in at the edge of the forest. Gimli sat down with his eyes closed resting, Aelinaras perched herself up in a tree sharpening her sword Eden. Legolas gazed up at her from his spot on the ground. He found he couldn't turn away from her. She was no different from any other she elf....right? Same ears, same stealth and ability. He couldn't physically find anything that would make him as mesmerized with her as he really was. Aelinaras looked up from her sword, her grayish cobalt lime eyes staring at him with question. All the young prince could do was smile.

Night had fallen yet again the crest moon shining bright down upon the hobbits as the slept. Yet high above them perched on a rock and frail horrid creature stood watching them hating them. "You thieves! You thieves You filthy little thieves! Where is it? Where is it? They stole it from us. My Precious." Gollum hissed in a low whisper climbing down the cliff. "Curse them! We hates them! It's ours it is and we wants it!" he keep mumbling to his self reaching out his hand towards the sleeping figures. Frodo and Sam awoke and grabbed the retched thing’s arms pulling him down. As they struggled gollum broke free of Frodo’s arm a second after Sam’s. He pounced Frodo and they fell, gollum eyes grew wide as he saw the ring his Precious around the hobbits neck. Desperately trying to reach the ring, gollum forgot about Sam who yanked the thin creature off of Frodo. Gollum somehow wiggled his self free, jumping Frodo again. Sam managed to grab him again only to have been bitten in the shoulder,. Gollum wraps it's self around Sam teeth still in the hobbits shoulder. The two fell to the ground when Sam landed on his back. Frodo drew out sting and held it to the toad’s throat. "This is Sting. You've seen it before, haven't you Gollum!" Frodo hissed at the now frightened Gollum. "Yes." the creature croaked. "Release him, or I'll cut your throat!" Frodo demanded, Gollum slowly loosened his grip on Sam before letting out a loud wail.

The sun had risen again gracing Even the cruel terrain of Mordor with its radiance. Frodo and Sam continued wandering their way to mount Doom. Sam had his elven rope tight around Gollum’s neck as they dragged him along. "It burns! It burns us! It freezes! Nasty elves twisted it. Take it off us!" Gollum searched pulling at the rope, Sam turned around and tried to get Gollum to keep moving for he was wiggling about. "Quiet you!" he demanded but the creature kept wailing. "It's hopeless! Every Orc in Mordor is gonna hear this racket! Let's just tie him up and leave him!" Sam said having enough of Gollum. "No! That would kill us, kill us!" Gollum whined as he stopped thrashing about. "It's nothing more than you deserve!" Sam barked at him. Frodo turned to look at the creature his eyes hold a little pity. "Maybe he does deserve to die. But now that I see him, I do pity him." Frodo confessed. Gollum heard this and smiled. "We'll be nice to them, if they'll be nice to us. Take it off us." it lied through its rotted teeth with an deceitful smile meant to look innocent. "We swears to do what you wants. We swears!" Gollum kept up his act. "There's no promise you can make that I can trust." Frodo replied to him with an unsure look. Gollum got on his filthy scrawny legs and crawled to Frodo’s feet bowing. We swears to serve the Master of the Precious. We will swear on on the Precious! GollumGollum" it said with a cough. "The Ring is treacherous. It will hold you to your word." Frodo spoke as Gollum nodded his head. "Yes on the Precious on the Precious." he mumbled standing up. Sam panicked "I don't believe you! Get down! Get down!" he demanded scaring Gollum who tried to get away forgetting the rope around his thin neck. Crashing to the ground as Sam pulled the rope. "Sam!" Frodo cried. "He's trying to trick us! We let him go, he'll throttle us in our sleep!" Sam warned, holding not one once of pity of the retched unnatural thing. Frodo approached the Gollum who was panting and holding its throat. "You know the way to Mordor?" He asked it. "Yes." Gollum stammered backing away. "You've been there before?" "Yes" Frodo took the rope off Gollum's neck, surprising the toad. "You will lead us to the Black Gate." he demanded, wasting no time Gollum leapt up and rushed off.

Gollum ran off far ahead of the hobbits yet still in eye shot. He began to talk to himself. "To the Gate, to the Gate! To the Gate, the masters says. Yes!" he cheered to himself before stopping in his tracks. "No! We won't go back. Not there. Not to him. They can't make us. Gollum! Gollum!" he said coughing. "But we swore to serve the master of the precious!" Gollum reason or rather Smeagol reasoned with Gollum. "No. Ashes and dust and thirst there is, and pits, pits, pits. And Orcses, thousands of Orcses. And always the Great Eye watching, watching." Gollum whined before he turned to the hobbits and scream running off. "Hey! Come back now! Come back! There! What did I tell you? He's run off, the old villain. So much for his promises." Sam cried cursing Gollum. Suddenly Gollum popped up from behind a rock. "This way Hobbitses! Follow me!" he called


	11. The White Hand of Saruman

Merry and pippin rode on the backs of two marching Uruk-hai. These inhuman creatures seem not to need much sleep stopping very few times. "Merry! Merry!" pippin called to his cousin who seemed to be a sleep. Orcs came from around the black rocks that scattered the area. "You're late. Our master grows impatient. He wants the Shire-rats now." an Orc named Grishnakh sneered; his bony deformed face and glazed eyes enough to make one retch. "I don't take orders from Orc-maggots. Saruman will have his prize. We will deliver them." Mauhr the Uruk that had been deemed leader after lurtz death barked at the intolerant Grishnakh. "Merry! Merry! Wake up! My friend is sick! He needs water. Please!" pippin called to the Uruk-hai. "Sick is he? Give him some medicine, boys!" Mauhr sneered showing his Nasty yellow Tarter cased teeth. The uruks growl one pours a red sticky liquid into Merry's mouth, he began to choke. "Stop it!" pippin cried. "Can't take his draught!" Mocked Mauhr. "Leave him alone!" pippin demanded. "Why? You want some? Huh? Then keep your mouth shut." Mauhr retorted before turning around. "Merry." pippin called. "Hello, Pip." merry whispered trying no to let the Uruks carrying them hear him. "You're hurt." pippin stated worried. "I'm fine. It was just an act." merry replied. "An act?" pippin was utterly confused. "See? I fooled you too. Don't worry about me, Pippin." merry said flashing a big grin. A big Uruk-hai named Uglk smelt the air and held up his hand signaling to stop. "What is it? What do you smell?" Mauhr questioned. Uglk sneered and crinkled up his nose "Man-flesh." he replied. "ey I smell something sweet as well" he mused lustfully. "Aragorn, Aelinaras!" pippin gasped. "They've picked up our trail! Let's go!" Mauhr said rushing the troop of uruki-hai and orcs. Pippin quickly tore his elven brooch off his cloak with his teeth, dropping it on the ground. "They will find us" he thought as a uruki stomped into the ground. "I hope"

Aragorn lay with his ear to the ground. "Their pace has quickened. They must have caught our scent. Hurry!" he stated. He stated running off he didn't have to tell Aelinaras twice for she turned into a stag and began to run ahead of the three. "Come on Gimli Legolas called to the dwarf who was lagging behind.”Three days and night's pursuit no food, no rest, and no sign of our quarry but what bare rock can tell." Gimli complained. Aelinaras laughed making a U, she used her antlers to pick him and toss the dwarf on her back. The three of them ran across open yellow grassy plains.

The four companions entered a vale Aragorn kneeled down picking up Pippin's brooch. "Not idly do the leaves of Lorien fall." Aragorn said looking up Legolas turned to him "They may yet be alive." the elf clamed. Aragorn held the brooch out for Aelinaras to sniff it, so they could track them better. "Less than a day ahead of us, come!" Aragorn called as he took off with Aelinaras, Gimli stumbles and rolling to the ground. "Come Gimli! We are gaining on them." Legolas called out relief evident in his voice. "I'm wasted on cross-country. We dwarves are natural sprinters. Very dangerous over short distances." Gimli huffed out of breath. Coming over a hill they paused gazing out upon the plains. "Rohan, Home of the horse-lords." Aragorn breathed. "There's something strange at work here. Some evil gives speed to these creatures, sets its will against us." Aelinaras stated morphing back to her elf form. Legolas began to scan the landscape before him. "Legolas! What do your elf eyes see?" Aragorn called to him. "The Uruks turn northeast. They are taking the hobbits to Isengard!" the elf called back. "Saruman." Aragorn mumbled drawing in a sharp breath.

Saruman stood in his chamber, palm hovering above his Palantr one of the very last seeing stones. "The world is changing." he murmured as his vision went to the tower of Barad-dr, Orcs march over the bridge in dozens. "Who now has the strength to stand against the armies of Isengard and Mordor." Saruman said cockily. "To stand against the might of Sauron and Saruman, and the union of the Two Towers." he continued as his vision turned to the top of the tower of Barad-dr, the Eye of Sauron. A blaze. "Together, My Lord Sauron, we shall rule this Middle-Earth." the Power hungry old wizard mused.

Saruman walked out though survey the pits. where Orcs were at work, with welding, and armory. "The old world will burn in the fires of industry. Forests will fall. A new order will rise. We will drive the machinery of war with the sword and the spear and the iron fist of the Orcs." Saruman paused. "We have only to remove those who oppose us." he spoke confidently walking the ground levels. "I want them armed and ready to march within two weeks!" he ordered to an Orc. "But my Lord, there are too many! They cannot all be armed in time, we don't have the means." the Orc spoke in fear as if it might be out of line. "Build a dam, block the stream, work the furnaces night and day." the wizard said speaking as if the Orc was simpler than it was. "We don't have enough fuel to feed the fires." the creature said risking being out of line again. Saruman looked out onto the forest. "The Forest of Fangorn lies on our doorstep. Burn it." he said in a bored tone before walking back to his tower. In which he held an audience in his chamber. A Wildman by the name of Dunlending stood before the wizard offering services. "We will fight for you." Dunlending spoke you could certainly tell he was gun hoe about this. "Swear it." the wizard demanded holding his head up high. The Wildman took out a large knife and sliced it's blade over his palm, making a fist, he let the blood drip from it. "We will die for Saruman." he stated. The old corrupt wizard smiled.

In a group of Wildmen, who were holding torches and armed weapons. Saruman stood. "The horsemen took your lands. They drove your people into the hills to scratch the living off rocks." Saruman spoke the wildmen began to murmur in agreement. "Take back the lands they stole from you. Burn every village!" as the wizard gave his speech the crowd roared in approval. "It will begin in Rohan. Too long have these peasants stood against you. But no more." the wizard though referring to Sauron.

The Wildmen and Orcs attacked their first village mercilessly slaughtering the villagers. A mother called out to her children who came running. "othan, othan! You take your sister. You'll go faster with just two." she said mounting her son upon a horse and then her daughter. "But Papa says othan must not ride Garold. She's too big for him!" the little girl Freda said from up on the Shire which is a large breed of horse indeed. "Listen to me! You must ride to Edoras and raise the alarm. Do you understand me?!" the mother said in panic. "Yes mama!" her son othan answered quickly. Freda began to cry. "I don't want to leave! I don't wanna go!" she sobbed leaning over the horses side to huge her mother who had tears stinging the rims of her own eyes. Yet she would not let them fall. "Listen to me. I will find you there." she said to her daughter letting her go. "Quickly!" she cried watching her children ride way. Go child!" she whisperd.Othan and Freda looked back from a distance watching the Orcs set fire to their home. Saruman smiled from his seeing stone "Rohan, my lord, is ready to fall."

Bodies of men and horses lie in the rain, on the muddy banks of the Isen river. "Theodred. Find the king's son!" Eomir Captain of the Horsemen called out. "Mordor will pay for this." one of the horsemen cried. "These Orcs are not from Mordor." Eomir said as if it were venom upon his tongue. Kicking a dead Orc it rolled over. The white hand of Saruman on its armor. "My Lord Eomir. Over here!" another horseman called franticly. Rushing over to Theodred he turned him over gently. "He's alive!"

The group of horsemen rode across the plain. Eomir has the wounded Theodred in front of him on his horse. A woman with long sandy blonde hair ran up the stairs to the Golden Hall of Meduseld. Entering the chamber where Eomir had taken Theodred. "Theodred!" Eowyn cried kneel by the bed side. Eomir glanced at his sister with a look of meaning, drawing back the blanket that covered Theodred. His wound was fatal. The two hurry to king Theoden, who sat on his throne still, and silenced. Stringy , tangled, matted white hair riddled about his face. Paler that the moon it's self. This is what the once regal king was cut down to. "Your son is badly wounded my lord." Eowyn spoke her voice wavering. "He was ambushed by Orcs. If we don't defend our country, Saruman will take it by force." At Eomir's words a slimy looking man slinked out from the shadows. "That is a lie!" he hissed walking to the king. "Saruman the White has ever been our friend and ally." Grima spoke before Theoden mumbled feebly to Grima, who leaned closer. "Orcs are roaming freely across our lands. Unchecked, unchallenged, killing at will." you could hear anger in the Horseman's voice. Eomir dropped a helmet onto the ground. Landing with a loud clang. The white hand of Saruman showing vividly. Grima looked down at it with a mix of shock and worry as if being found out. Though the snake quickly recovered. "Why do you lay these troubles on an already troubled mind?" the mused as if Eomir was a cruel wretch. "Can you not see? Your uncle is wearied by your malcontent, your warmongering." he continued casting the two a malice look. "Warmongering?!" Eomir yelled grabbing Grima pushing him up against a pillar. "How long is it since Saruman bought you? What was the promised price, Grima? When all the men are dead you would take a share of the treasure?" the Rider asked speaking with venom. Grima's eye wandered to the side. Watching Eowyn as she walked by. She stopped and stared before leaving. Eomir jerked the worm again. Clutching his hand around Grima's jaw. "Too long have you watched my sister. Too long have you haunted her steps." he hissed Grima looked to the right and relaxed as Eomir was pulled away by guards. "You see much, Eomir son of Eomund. Too much." the slim of a man sneered. "You are banished forthwith from the kingdom of Rohan, and all its domains, under pain of death." Grima continued. "You have no authority here. Your orders mean nothing." Eomir yelled pulling against the guards. Grima held out an order with a sunburst seal and a scrawled signature. "This order does not come from me. It comes from the king." he paused and sneered. "He signed it this morning." Eomir cried out in frustration as the guards pulled him out.

The Troop of Orcs and Uruk-hai Kept up their march, Aelinaras, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli hot on their heels. "Keep breathing, that's the key! Breathe! Hooh!" Gimli said completely out of breath. "They run as if the very whips of their masters were behind them." Legolas stated. "Then we must do so as well! Asca!/Hurry!" Aelinaras called. Soon the sun had set and night had fallen. The four companions had stopped to rest by a very small Brooke. Aragorn Gimli and Legolas at around the small fire they had managed to start. Aelinaras stared distantly into the fire, before closing her eyes, and walking away. The three friends looked at one another Legolas effortlessly pushed himself up to go after her. "Tula, hama neva i'naur/Come, sit near the fire" he called to her. "You need to rest....Amin dele ten' lle? I am worried about you" he sighed. "Amin hiraetha/I'm sorry" the she elf's voice was low. Legolas wrapped his arms around her gently. " Dina/Be silent....Uuma dela/don't worry" Legolas cooed she leaned back into his embrace. "Amin autien rath Tulien? / I'm going to bed Coming?" he asked she shook her head and continued to stare out at the landscape. Legolas sighed and walked back in defeat. Aelinaras waited till everyone was at rest before quietly grabbing her things. " Amin hiraetha Quel esta/ I’m sorry sleep well" she whispered to her three friends before looking up. “Hold on you two" she thought turning into and stage and running off into the night.

Legolas awoke in the night looking around he calmed himself. Lucky he had forgotten the nightmare that plagued his mind. As he looked around he noticed something wasn't right. Standing up he realized what was wrong. Where was the she elf? "Aragorn!" he called shaking the ranger awake. Aragorn looked around groggily. "Aelinaras is gone" Legolas said, Aragorn got up quickly. "Gimli get up" Aragorn called to the loudly snoring dwarf, nudging him with his foot. "What is it" Gimli said standing as well. "Aelinaras is gone come we have to find her" Aragorn stated. So they were off again.

The Orcs had set up a camp for the night. "We ain't goin' no further 'till we've had a breather!" an Uruk complained setting all his armor down. "Get a fire going!" Uglk commanded. Pippin crawled over to merry with some trouble, being as his arms were tied up. "Merry! Merry!" he called. "I think we might have made a mistake, leaving the Shire, Pippin." Said a tired merry. Low haunting groans and rumbles came from the forest, as the Orcs began to cut down some trees and branches. "What's making that noise?" pippin asked spooked by the sound. "It's the trees." merry said with wonder looking up at the forest. "What?" pippin asked disbelief evident in his tone. "You remember the Old Forest? On the borders of Buckland? Folks used to say that there was something in the water that made the trees grow tall, and come alive." merry paused to look back up at the forest. "Alive?" pippin questioned. "Trees that could whisper, talk to each other. Even move." merry continued. "I'm starving. We ain't had nothing but maggoty bread for three stinking days!" A large Orc said tossing a piece of bread to the ground. "Yeah! Why can't we have some meat?" and Orc named Snaga whined its voice gurgled deep with his throat. Resting its eyes on the hobbits it grinned. "What about them? They're fresh!" he stated hungrily. "They are not for eating!" Uglk commanded harshly. What about their legs? They don't need those. Ooh! They look tasty!"

Grishnk mused taking a few steps towards the two scared hobbits. "Get back, scum! The prisoners go to Saruman. Alive and unspoiled." Uglk ordered stepping in front of Grishnk. "Alive? Why alive? Do they give good sport?" the Orc sneered. "They have something. An Elvish weapon. The master wants it for the war." Uglk stated lossing patients. "They think we have the Ring." pippin whispered leaning over to merry. "Shhh! As soon as they find out we don't, we're dead." merry said quieting his cousin. Just a mouthful. A bit off the flank." Snaga cried charging for the two. yet Uglk cut off Sanga's head. "Looks like meat's back on the menu, boys!" the called out the Orcs roared and piled around the dead body. "Pippin, let's go!" merry said as they tried to crawl away. Grishnk grabbed pippin by the leg. "Go on, call for help. Squeal! No one's gonna save you now!" he sneered, but grunted in pain as a spear flew into his back. Riders road out of horses killing the Orcs. "Pippin!" merry called. The hobbits head for the forest. pippin turned around to see a pair of trashing hooves above him. He yelled and waited for them to come crashing down. But a light brown mass knocked the horse and its ride to the ground. Not waiting to see what it was pippin out up and ran quickly to merry, into the forest.


	12. Fangorn Forest

"You!" an uruk sneered as Aelinaras changed back to her elf form. She glared at him, pulling out Eden she cut his head off. One of the riders had fallen off his horse. A wide Uruk-hai had its arrow aimed at him. Memories flashed back in the she elf's mind. Pulling out a dagger she tossed it. Landing in the Uruks neck it fell dead. "Are you alright?" she asked the rider he nodded quickly pushing her out the way and stabbing an Orc that was behind her. "we’re even now" he stated, she smiled and continued to fight off the uruks. After a few hours all the Orcs and Uruk-hai were dead. Aelinaras whipped her sword clean and sheathed it. Before collapsing to the ground "here I think you really need this" Eomir said handing her a cloak with his head to the side. Aelinaras gladly took it covering up her exposed Corset. An Uruk-hai had ripped her shirt “thank you" she tiredly. "Come were leaving you maybe should ride with me" he stated pulling her off the ground.

It was just before Dawn. Aelinaras awoke groggily "morning" Eomir said with a smile looking down at her. The she elf smiled in return before stretching. “You know you cry in your sleep?" Eomir spoke softly. "I do...do I" Aelinaras spat with bitterness. "Then again in these times who does not" she added quickly flashing a half hearted smile.

Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli kept their pace along the extensive valley. The sun had just peeked over the hills, it was now dawn. Yet this sun was odd it burned brighter, it rays were darker, and it hued the sky scarlet. "A red sun rises. Blood has been spilt this night." Legolas stated as a somewhat pained worried expression found its way on his face. The sun had risen fully. The sound of horses in full gallop thundered loudly shaking the ground. The three hide as the Rohirrim cavalry could be seen coming over the hill. Aragorn seeing they were not Orcs came out of hiding with Gimli and Legolas behind him. "Riders of Rohan! What news from the Mark?" Aragorn waited and watched. Eomir gave a quick signal, and the Rohirrim riders turned around. Heading back to the three companion’s surrounding them without stretched and pointed spears. "What business does an elf, a man and a dwarf have in the Riddermark?" Eomir asked in an dangerous tone before barking "Speak quickly!". Gimli looked up at him with a superior look. "Give me your name, horsemaster, and I shall give you mine." Aragorn rested his hand on the dwarfs shoulder as Eomir dismounted his horse. "I would cut off your head dwarf if it stood but a little higher from the ground." Eomir threatened, whilst mocking him. Legolas quickly aimed an arrow at the Rohirrim captain. "You would die before your stroke fell!" his hissed the Rohirrim raised their weapons higher in reaction.

Aragorn pushed his hands down with a stern look. "I'm Aragorn, son of Arathorn." he paused turning to the peeved elf and dwarf. "This is Gimli, son of Glin, and Legolas, from the Woodland realm." he turned back to face Eomir. "We are friends of Rohan and of Theoden, your king." "Theoden no longer recognizes friend from foe." Eomir commented taking off his helmet. "Not even his own kin." he added grimly the spears were withdrawn. "Saruman has poisoned the mind of the king and claimed lordship over this land. My company are those loyal to Rohan. And for that, we are banished." Eomir's eyes had gone dim for a minute. "The White Wizard is cunning. He walks here and there they say, as an old man, hooded and cloaked." Eomir sent Legolas a weary look. "And everywhere his spies slip past our nets." "We are no spies. We track a band of Uruk-hai westward across the plains. They have taken two of our friend’s captive." Aragorn said not liking the fact they were being accused as spies. The Uruks are destroyed. We slaughtered them during the night." Eomir spoke as if this were old news, and something he was used to telling others. "But there were two hobbits; did you see two hobbits with them?" Gimli said in panic. "They would be small, only children to your eyes." Aragorn added in his tone drench with hope, though none was given. "We left none alive." Aragorn looked at the captain with lost look riddled on his face. "We piled the carcasses and burned them." Eomir continued pointing at some smoke in the distance. "Dead?" Gimli asked his breath taken from him. Eomir nodded "I’m sorry" Legolas rest a hand of the dwarfs shoulder looking down at his feet.

"Wait! Did you see a girl an elf? She ran off and left us in the night" Legolas asked with very frantic eyes. "About yea high, long red hair?" Eomir asked. Legolas gave a short nod half expecting the rider to say he saw her body among the dead. Eomir nodded to one of the other riders. "Milady?" the rider said shaking Aelinaras awake. "Hmm?" she asked rubbing her eyes. "We found your friends" he said timidly. Aelinaras smiled. "Thank you" she said happily dismounting the horse and pushing her way to the front of the circle. "Hello miss me at all?" she asked standing next to Eomir. Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli rushed over and hugged her. “I take that as a yes" Aelinaras spoke through her laughter. “I swear if you ever do that again" Aragorn mocked. "I'll cut off your legs" Gimli added in this made Aelinaras laugh more. "Ah but I thought you didn't like elves?" "You’re an exception" he added quickly. "uhuh...Legolas you may let go now" she whispered Hesitantly he let go. Eomir sent him a weary look before whistling."Hasufel! Arod!" Two horses came trotting up. "May these horses bear you to better fortune than the former masters." he said handing the reins over to Aragorn. "Farewell" he mumbled mounting his horse. "Wait" Aelinaras said walking up to Eomir signaling for him to lean over. She leaned up and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "Thank you for letting me ride with you until I found my company." she said backing away. Legolas rolled his eyes. "Look for your friends, but do not trust the hope. It has forsaken these lands....We ride north!" The four companions look on as the riders galloped over the hills. Aragorn looked back at three friends as if saying let’s go.

"What’s wrong? Why have you become so bearish" Aelinaras asked after becoming irritated with Legolas' new found sour attitude. "Nothing" he snapped. Aelinaras rolled her eyes. "Let me down, stop and let me down I’ll walk" she said said getting off of the horse and turning into a deer. They didn't have to travel far to find the burning carcasses. Gimli and Aelinaras quickly went to work rummaging through the pile. The she elf's antlered deer form proved useful with moving limbs and what not out of the way. Gimli pulled out a Black charred belt. "It's one of their little belts." Gimli stated his tone was grim. Legolas bowed his head and said an elvish prayer "Hiro hyn hdh ab wanath/May they find peace in death." Aragorn kicked an Orc helmet, yelling as if he had been physically stabbed before falling to his knees. "We failed them." Gimli muttered as Aelinaras turned back into her elven form. Looking to the side tracks caught Aragorn Attention. "A Hobbit lay here.... and the other." He pointed out after looking at them for a while. "They crawled." he continued finding another set of tracks with a longer shape. Aragorn followed the tracks the three confused companions did as well. "Their hands were bound." Aragorn looked over and saw an axe that had been smashed into the ground. "Their bonds were cut." he stated picking up a broken rope. "They ran over here and were followed." the ranger paused as he lost sight of the tracks, yet he found them again. "The tracks lead away from the battle! Into “Aragorn’s breath seemed to have been taken from him. The four looked up into the dense edge of "Fangorn Forest." Aelinaras breathed. "Fangorn! What madness drove them in there?" Gimli asked.

Merry and pippin ran into the forest and collapsed onto the ground, panting. "Did we lose him? I think we lost him." Pippin said tired and frantic. Grishnk came stammering through the braches. "I'm gonna rip off your filthy little heads! Come here!" he sneered advancing on the two hobbits. Merry looked around before shouting "Trees! Climb a tree!" both hobbits wasted no time and climbed a tree nearest to them. Once merry was at a height he thought was safe he stopped and sighed "He's gone.". But relief was short lived. Merry was pulled down by his legs. Grishnk leaned over him earning some defensive kicks from merry. "Merry!"  
Pippin called looking down at his cousin. Turning his head slightly pippin did a double take as brightly glowing yellow eyes blinked in the tree. The tree then began to move. Losing his grip pippin let out a gasp and fell. The tree quickly caught him before he had gotten near the ground. "Let's put a maggot hole in your belly." Grishnk sneered holding a knife over merry. The tree brought down it leg smashing the Orc. "Run Merry!" Pippin called but the hobbit wasn't fast enough and he also got caught in the tree's grip. "Little Orcs! Brarum." the tree growled before starting to walk again. "It's talking Merry. The tree is talking." pippin said shocked and panicked. "Tree! I am no tree! I am an Ent." the tree bellowed with a small hint of pride. "Treeherder! A shepherd of the forest." Merry said with a grin coming to his face. "Don't talk to it Merry. Don't encourage it." Pippin said wanting nothing more to be sitting at the inn with his pipe back at the shire. "Treebeard some call Me." the Ent continued. "And whose side are you on?" pippin asked. "Side? I am on nobody's side. Because nobody is on my side, little Orc." Treebeard said speaking as slow as he walked. Nobody cares for the woods anymore." he added under his breath. "We are not Orcs. We are Hobbits!" merry said stressing the word hobbits as much as he could. "Hobbits? Never heard of a Hobbit before. Sounds like Orc mischief to me." The Ent growled strengthening his hold on the two. "They come with fire, they come with axes. Biting, breaking, hacking, burning. Destroyers and usurpers. Curse them!" Treebeard ranted, get angrier by the second. "No! You don't understand. We are Hobbits, Halflings. Shirefolk!" merry called trying to get the Ent to understand. "Maybe you are, and maybe you aren't. The White Wizard will know." Treebeard said rather broadly as if he was falling asleep. "White Wizard?" pippin asked slightly confused. "Saruman!" merry stated in that we're doomed manner. Treebeard suddenly dropped the two hobbits on the ground in front of a tall man dressed in white robes.

Gollum lead Frodo and Sam through rocky terrain. "See, see, we've led you out! Hurry hobbitses, hurry. Very lucky we find you." he cheered pleased with himself. he jumped on a large rock and aloud Frodo to walk ahead of him as Sam neared Gollum cowered and eyed him "Nice Hobbit." he mused before running off ahead of the two. After hours of non-stop walking the three came to a misty area. Sam’s foot plunged into something wet. "Whoa! It's a bog! He's led us into a swamp!" he called. "Swamp, yes yes. Come master. We will take you on safe paths, through the mist. Come Hobbits come! We move quickly." Gollum said gesturing for them to follow him. "I found it. I did. The way through the marshes. Orcs don't use it. Orcs don't know it. They go round for miles and miles. Come quickly. Soft and quick as shadows we must be." he added. After some time the three final stopped to rest. The hobbits shared a piece of the elven bread. But when Sam saw Gollum eat a large earth worm he found his need for food to have vanished for the moment. "I hate this place. It's too quiet. There's been nor sight nor sound of a bird for two days." Sam said completely miserable. "No, no birdses to eat. No crunchable birdses. We are famished! Yes! Famished we are, precious." Gollum whined. "Here" Frodo sighed tossing him the rest of the piece of bread he had taken out. "What does it eats? Is it tasty?" Gollum asked after looking at the bread. Eating it he began to spit it out and choke. "Aggh! It tries to chokes us! We can't eats Hobbit food! We must starve!" he screeched. "Well starve then, and good riddance!" Sam snapped Gollum had gotten on his nerves. "Oh! Cruel Hobbit! It does not care if we be hungry. It does not care if we should die. Not like Master. Master cares. Master Knows." Gollum stated trying to pull on pity strings. "Yes, precious. Once it takes hold of us it never lets go." he continued reaching out for Frodo. The bracelet Aelinaras gave him began to glow. "Don't touch me." Frodo said backing way before turning his gaze back at the bracelet which had stopped glowing. Frodo walked a few paces away from Gollum and Sam holding the bracelet to his heart. He closed his eyes and the bracelet began to pulsate.”I’m with you” Aelinaras’ voice echoed in his head.


	13. The White Wizard

Aelinaras, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli had entered Fangorn. Gimli spotted burgundy fluid covering a small amount of foliage, and decided to taste it, he quickly spit it out. "Orc blood!" Aelinaras looked at him and shook her head. "You shouldn't have licked it!" she said thumping him over the head. Aragorn stooped down looking at large holes in the forest floor. "These are strange tracks." he stated looking up and around him. "The air is so close here." Gimli complained slight shaken from the vibe Fangorn gave off. "This forest is old. Very old. Full of memory and anger." Legolas said looking very confused. The trees began to groan, creek, and bellow. At this Gimli raised his axe. "The trees are speaking to each other." Legolas said to Aelinaras who just leered at him still peeved about his attitude earlier. "Gimli!" she and Aragorn called. "Huh?" he asked looking around. "Lower your axe." Aragorn said before both he and Aelinaras sent looks at each other that said Idiot. "They have feelings, my friend. The Elves began it: waking up the trees, teaching them to speak." Aelinaras said to the dwarf. Gimli scoffed "Talking trees. What do trees have to talk about, hmm? Except the consistency of squirrel droppings." Aelinaras rolled her eyes at his statement. "Aragorn, nad no ennas!/Something is out there!" Legolas warned his elven eyes scanning the forest. "Man cenich?/What do you see?" Aragorn asked. Legolas' eyes flickered to the right. "The White Wizard approaches." "Do not let him speak. He will put a spell on us!" Aragorn warned. Aelinaras reached under her shirt to her shoulder where she had a dagger hidden, Gimli tightened his grip on his axe, Aragorn wrapped his hand tightly on the hilt of his sword, and Legolas readied an arrow. "We must be quick." Aragorn whispered the four turned around to attack, a bright light that sprung from the wizard blinded them. Aelinaras found herself frozen this was the down side to being able to turn into a deer bright lights such as this could render her motionless. Gimli's axe was deflected as well as Legolas' arrow. Aragorn found his sword had become to blistering to hold. "You are tracking the footsteps of two young Hobbits." the wizard said his voice sounded like that of Saruman's. "Where are they?"Aragorn said as Aelinaras snapped out of her temporary paralysis. "They passed this way, the day before yesterday. They met someone they did not expect. Does that comfort you?" the wizard asked.

Aelinaras glared at him. “Like hel-" Legolas covered her mouth before she could finish she growled. "Who are you? Show yourself!" Aragorn demanded. The light dimed seeing who it was both Legolas and Gimli bowed. Against all odds and all the four companions new to be true, cloak is glowing white, there stood Gandalf. Aelinaras stood with her eyes widened. "It cannot be!" Aragorn said in utter disbelief. "Forgive me. I mistook you for Saruman." Legolas said shamefully. "I am Saruman. Or rather Saruman as he should have been." Gandalf replied. "You fell!" Aragorn said still confused his voice cracked, as this real or just a spell. "Through fire. And water.From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak, I fought him, the Balrog of Morgoth...Until at last, I threw down my enemy and smote his ruin upon the mountainside. Darkness took me. And I strayed out of thought and time. Stars wheeled overhead, and every day was as long as the life age of the earth. But it was not the end. I felt light in me again." everyone was silent looking at him intently. "I've been sent back until my task is done." the wizard finished. Aelinaras blinked before shouting "Gandalf!" and ran over to him hugging him. "I knew it!" she said her voice coming out in a pitchy gurgle as she fought back tears. "Gandalf? Oh yes. That's what they used to call me. Gandalf the Grey. That was my name." he said returning her hug and patting her head. "Gandalf!" Gimli cheered. The old wizard smirked. "I am Gandalf the White. And I come back to you now, at the turn of the tide."

"One stage of your journey is over, another begins. War has come to Rohan. We must ride to Edoras with all speed." Gandalf spoke urgently while the five walked through the forest. "Edoras? That is no short distance!" Gimli said with large eyes. "We hear of trouble in Rohan. It goes ill with the king." Aelinaras added in. "Yes, and it will not be easily cured." Gandalf replied. "Then we have run all this way for nothing? Are we to leave those poor hobbits here in this horrid, dark, dank tree-infested" the trees groaned stopping Gimli before he said anything more. "I mean charming, quite charming forest." he added quickly Aelinaras laughed while patting a tree. "It was more than mere chance that brought Merry and Pippin to Fangorn. A great power has been sleeping here for many long years. The coming of Merry and Pippin will be like the falling of small stones that starts an avalanche in the mountains." Gandalf said Aragorn smiled. "In one thing you have not changed, dear friend." he stated. "Hmm?" Gandalf asked. "You still speak in riddles." Aragorn finished at this everyone laughed. "A thing is about to happen here that has not happened since the Elder Days. The Ents are going to wake up and find that they are strong."  
Gandalf continued. "Strong? Oh, that's good." Gimli said trying to hide his fear. "So stop your fretting Master Dwarf. Merry and Pippin are quite safe. In fact, they are far safer than you are about to be." Gandalf added. Gimli stopped and mumbled under his breath "This new Gandalf's more grumpy than the old one."

Outside of the forest Gandalf lets out a piercing whistle. A neigh was heard as a pallid stallion emerged in the grassland. "That is one of the Mearas, unless my eyes are cheated by some spell." Legolas said watching the breathtakingly fair horse as it stopped in front of Gandalf. "Shadowfax He's the lord of all horses, and has been my friend through many dangers." Gandalf said petting his horse fondly. He looked over at Aelinaras with an arched brow. "And I am sure he misses his heir" he added. "Heir? What are you speaking of?.....Morgurth?" the she elf asked befuddled. “yes I gave him to you on your 97th birthday you remember" Gandalf said jokingly. "I know but, oh okay" Aelinaras pulled out a whistle and blew it. After a few minutes a large rustle could be heard through the forest. Morgurth came trotting out neighing gleefully to see his rider. "Hey Morgurth um I guess this is your father" Aelinaras said leading the horses over to each other. Shadowfax nipped on Morgurth's ear. Everyone figured that was a horses way of saying I missed you.

Treebeard walked slowly through the forest carrying merry and pippin. "Oh rowan mine I saw you shine upon a summer's day. Upon your head how golden-red the crown you bore aloft." the Ent sang. Merry yawned. "Such a beautiful verse." Treebeard said to himself. "Is it much further?" Merry asked getting quit tired. "Bru-ra-hroom. Don't be hasty. You might call it far perhaps. My home lies deep in the forest near the roots of the mountain. I told Gandalf I would keep you safe and, safe is where I'll keep you. I believe you will enjoy this next one. It is one of my own compositions. Right, ahem." Treebeard said clearing his throat. "Beneath the roof of sleeping leaves and the dreams of trees unfold. When woodland halls are green and cool, and the wind is in the west. Come back to me. Come back to me, and say my land is best." he sang. Merry and pippin were lulled to sleep. "Oh, oh. Sleep little Shirelings. Heed no nightly noise. Sleep 'til morning light." Treebeard said setting the hobbits down on the ground. "I have business in the forest. There are many to call. Many that must come. The shadow lies on Fangorn. The withering of all woods is drawing near. The trees have grown wild and dangerous. Anger festers in their hearts. They will harm you if they can. There are too few of us now. Too few of us left to manage them."

It was now sundown the five companions made camp for the night. Aelinaras was still giving Legolas the cold shoulder. Gandalf and Aragorn surveyed the sky. Mordor's fiery light could be seen in the distance. "The veiling shadow that glowers in the East takes shape. Sauron will suffer no rival. From the summit of Barad-Dr his Eye watches ceaselessly. But he is not so mighty yet that he is above fear. Doubt ever gnaws at him. The rumor has reached him: the heir of Nmenor still lives. Sauron fears you, Aragorn. He fears what you may become. And so he'll strike hard and fast at the world of men."Gandalf paused. "He will use his puppet Saruman to destroy Rohan. War is coming. Rohan must defend itself and therein lies our first challenge, for Rohan is weak and ready to fall. The King's mind is enslaved. It's an old device of Saruman's. His hold over King Theoden is now very strong. Sauron and Saruman are tightening the noose." Gandalf looked over at Aragorn before looking back at Mordor's light."But for all their cunning, we have one advantage. The Ring remains hidden, and that we should seek to destroy it has not yet entered their darkest dreams. And so the weapon of the enemy is moving towards Mordor in the hands of a hobbit. Each day brings it closer to the fires of Mount Doom. We must trust now in Frodo. Everything depends upon speed and the secrecy of his quest." Aragorn let out a sigh. "Do not regret your decision to leave him. Frodo must finish this task alone." Gandalf added. Aragorn looked at the elderly wizard bleakly. "He is not alone. Sam went with him." he stated. Gandalf nodded "Did he? Did he indeed? Good. Yes, very good." the old wizard said smiling.

Aelinaras, Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli drew nearer to Edoras. The small village sat on an elevated precipitous hill over smooth lush plains. Behind it, in the distance snowy White Mountains overlook. "Edoras and the Golden Hall of Meduseld. There dwells Theoden, King of Rohan, whose mind is overthrown. Saruman's hold over King Theoden is now very strong." Gandalf stated prior to looking over at Aelinaras sternly. "Be careful what you say. Do not look for welcome here." he warned as they came to the gate, they saw a blonde woman watching them from the castle. A flag tore off a poll near the gateway and landed near Aragorn. "This place is so dismal" Aelinaras voiced looking around. The five received oblique looks from the villagers as they rode through the township. "You'll find more cheer in a graveyard." Gimli commented. As they climbed the steps of the castle the five were stopped by the guards. "I cannot allow you before Theoden king so armed, Gandalf Grayhame. By order of Grima Wormtongue." Hama the lead guard said. Gandalf nodded at the four and they began to unarm themselves. "Aelinaras handed over all her swords, her cross bow, and all that was left was daggers....and more daggers, and more daggers. Everyone was giving her funny looks. "What?" she asked. "Your staff." Hama said nodding to Gandalf’s tall white staff. "Eh? Oh. No, you would not part an old man from his walking stick?" Gandalf said sounding as old and tired as he could. Hama thought about for a minute and then nodded knowingly. He figured he needed it to help him walk.

Gandalf linked arms with Legolas as if for additional support while walking as they entered the hall. Grima a short slimy looking insipid man stood at the king’s side. "My lord. Gandalf the Grey is coming. He is a herald of woe." he whispered. "The courtesy of your hall is somewhat lessened of late, Theoden King." Gandalf stated as the guards followed him and his party. "He is not welcome." Grima whispered to the king. "Why should I welcome you, Gandalf Stormcrow?" Theoden asked his voice was wrapped and strained. "A just question my liege." Grima whispered before standing up. "Late is the hour in which this conjurer chooses to appear. Lathspell I name him. Ill news is in ill guest." the worm sneered. Aelinaras glared at him. "Be silent! Keep your forked tongue behind you teeth. I have not passed through fire and death to bandy crooked words with a witless worm!" Gandalf yelled raising his staff. "His staff! I told you to take the wizard's staff!" Grima yelled at the guards whom panicked. Legolas, Aragorn, Aelinaras and Gimli fought off the guards so that Gandalf could reach Theoden. A guard went to draw his blade but Hama stopped him. "Theoden, Son of Thengel. Too long have you sat in the shadows" Gandalf said getting closer. Gimli knocked down Grima putting his foot on his chest. "I would stay still if I were you." he warned. "Harken to me! I release you from the spell." Gandalf said holding out a hand. The king began to laugh. "You have no power here Gandalf the Grey." he said and kept laughing. Gandalf threw his old grey cloak to the side revealing his bright white robes. Startled, Theoden leaned back into his throne. "I will draw you, Saruman, as poison is drawn from a wound." Gandalf stated placing his staff on the king’s head. Squirming in his throne the possessed king yelped. Eowyn rushed in trying to get to her uncle yet Aragorn held her back. "Wait." he told her. "If I go Theoden dies." the king said but it was Saruman's voice. Gandalf pointed his staff at Theoden again making him lurch back into his throne. "You did not kill me. You will not kill him." the wizard’s voice was commanding. "Rohan is mine!" the king sneered. "Be gone!" Gandalf called as Theoden jumped up at him yelling. Though he was launched back into his throne. Saruman flew backward in his chamber at Orthanc. Eowyn ran to Theoden, whose face had began to turn normal. "I know your face. Eowyn Eowyn." Theoden said Eowyn smiled as did he. "Gandalf?" he asked. "Breathe the free air again, my friend."Gandalf said with a tired sigh. "Dark have been my dreams of late." the king stated. "Your fingers would remember their old strength better if they grasped your sword." Gandalf voiced. Hama handed the king his sword. Theoden drew it looking it over. Then turning an angered gazed at the cowering Grima.


	14. Journey to Helms Deep

Grima was thrown out of the hall and down the stairs, he landed on his back and cringed in pain. "Argh! I've only ever served you my lord." he pleaded. "Your leechcraft would have had me crawling on all fours like a beast!" Theoden yelled. "Send me not from your side!" the worm pleaded again. Theoden raised his sword to kill him. Aragorn quickly grabbed the king’s hand and Aelinaras went to help the worm up. “We’re willing to give you a second chance be grateful" she told him holding out her hand. Grima spat blood on it and ran off. "Hail, Theoden, King!" Aragorn called the crowd wasted no time and kneeled before the king. "Where is Theodred? Where is my son?" Theoden asked looking over the crowd.

Rohirrim were gathered for Theodred's funeral. Theodred’s body was carried toward the tomb on a bier made of shields and spears. Eowyn pulled Aelinaras to the side. "Forgive me but I’ll not make it through the song will you help me sing?" she asked the she elf. "please I heard the elves have magnificent voices" she pleaded. Aelinaras smiled knowingly at her. "Sure" Eowyn smiled as she and Aelinaras went to the grave and sang while the women lowered the body into the grave.

"Bealocwealm hafa frone frecan forth onsended  
giedd sculon singan glomenn sorgiende/ An evil death has set forth the noble warrior  
A song shall sing sorrowing minstrels"  
"on Meduselde t he ma no wre,  
t he ma nowere is, urh niedig rest/in Meduseld that he is no more,  
That he is nowhere anymore, for his necessary rest"  
They closed the tomb and Eowyn found her voice to be mislaid by tears. Aelinaras hugged her and let her cry into her shoulder."And mgen deorost.  
Bealo/And that he is the dearest kinsman.  
Killing took him" Aelinaras finished for her after she feed her the rest of the words.

Theoden stood, with Gandalf, at his son's shut tomb, holding a beautiful white blossom. "Simbelmyn, ever has it grown on the tombs of my forebears. Now it shall cover the grave of my son." Theoden said looking over at Gandalf. "Alas, that these evil days should be mine. The young perish and the old linger. That I should live to see the last days of my house." he continued. "Theodred’s death was not of your making." Gandalf said trying to help. "No parent should have to bury their child." the king said breaking into soundless tears covering his face with his hand. "He was strong in life. His spirit will find its way to the halls of your fathers." Gandalf added. "Oh I’m sorry is this a bad time" Aelinaras asked holding something wrapped in cloth close to her. "No what is it you want" Theoden asked sniffing a little. Aelinaras gave him a cheerless smile. "My people have a custom when a king or princes dies we offer a crystal Lilly to lay on his grave" Aelinaras said unwrapping the cloth revealing a dazzling crystal bloom. Walking up to the tomb she stuck it in the ground. "It cannot be stolen for it's bound to the ground it's been planted in and soon it'll grow into a bush of lilies" Aelinaras explained. "Thank you child" Theoden said with a small smile. Aelinaras' gaze went to two children riding upon a horse in the distance. The tallest child fell from the large horse, Aelinaras ran to the children abandoning the two men.

Eowyn and Aelinaras sat at the sides of the two children in the golden hall. The two siblings were given some potage to eat while the king, Aragorn and Gandalf talked. "They had no warning. They were unarmed. Now the Wildmen are moving through westfold, burning as they go, every rick, cot and tree." Eowyn commented. "Where's mama?" the little girl asked. Eowyn was quick to hush her Aelinaras frowned at this. "Hey lets go to a different table I don't think you want to listen to them bicker and bark" she said to the children. They grabbed their bowls and moved down two tables. "So what are your names I am Aelinaras" the she elf said trying to make this kids feel better. “Freda and that’s othain" the little girl said half heartedly. "I like those names; do you wish to see a magic trick?" Aelinaras asked with a wide grin. "You know magic?" othain asked arching a brow. Aelinaras nodded. Holding out her palm a small flame danced in the center of it. "Now pick an animal" she told them. “A kitty!" Freda said a smile finally coming to her features. The flame twisted and turned until it final took on the form of a cat. The two kids smiled at each other and laughed. "That’s better" Aelinaras thought to herself before getting up to go see what on earth Theoden and Aragorn were at it about.

"I know what is that you want of me. But I would not bring further death to my people. I will not risk open war." Theoden said trying to remain calm even if it was evident he was frazzled. "Open war is upon you, whether would risk it or not." Aragorn said cutting in. the king turned to face him "When last I looked, Theoden, not Aragorn, was king of Rohan." "Then what is the king's decision?" Gandalf asked trying to ease the tension.

Outside the Golden Hall many of the villagers had gathered around. "By order of the King, the city must empty. We make for the refuge of Helm's Deep. Do not burden yourself with treasures. Take only what provisions you need." Hama called out to them. "Helm's Deep! They flee to the mountains when they should stand and fight. Who will defend them if not their king?" Gimli ranted as they entered the stables. "He is only doing what he thinks is best for his people. Helm's Deep has saved them in the past." Aragorn said as if it was more for himself than anything else. "There is no way out than that of ravine. Theoden is walking into a trap. He thinks he is leading them to safety, but what he'll get is a massacre." Gandalf said turning to Aragorn. "Are you sure of this?" Aelinaras asked. Gandalf just looked at her. "Yes of course you are what was I even thinking!" Aelinaras said throwing her arms in the air. "Theoden has a strong hold but I fear for him. I fear for the survival of Rohan.....He will need you before the end, Aragorn. The people of Rohan will need you. The defenses have to hold." Gandalf asked searching Aragorn’s face. "They will hold." Aragorn replied. Gandalf turned to Shadowfax resting a hand on its back. "The Grey Pilgrim. That is what they used to call me. Three hundred lives of men I've walked this earth and now, I have no time." the old wizard sighed before turning back to the ranger. "Look to my coming, at first light, on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the East." He said. "Go." Aragorn urged as Gandalf rode out of the stable to Gondor.

In the hall Aelinaras heard Eowyn and Aragorn talking, though she caught the end of the conversation Catching Aragorn as he walked out. "Why are you looking at me like that what have I done?" he asked. The she elf shook her head before nodding to Aragorn’s necklace Arewn had given him. He got the point. "We were just talking" he said defensively as she walked into the hall. “You need far more practice" Aelinaras laughed. Eowyn was swinging the sword around again. “and you could do better?" she asked. “no I can't I just carry around 6 swords for the fun of it" the she elf said amused with the face Eowyn made. "Six" Eowyn asked. Aelinaras nodded. “I’ll teach you how to wield a sword right once things calm down" Aelinaras said walking out of the room. "I’m holding you to that!" Eowyn called after her.

The Villagers were out of Edoras and now headed for Helm's Deep. "It's true you don't see many dwarf women. And in fact, they are so alike in voice and appearance; they are often mistaken for dwarf men." Gimli said going on about his people with great pride. Eowyn glanced back at Aragorn. "It's the beards." he whispered."And this in turn has given rise to the belief that there are no dwarf women. And the dwarves just spring out of holes in the ground!" Gimli kept on. Eowyn laughed as did the dwarf. "Which is of course ridiculous. Whoa!" Gimli said falling from the horse he was riding on. "It's all right! It's all right. Nobody panic. That was deliberate. It was deliberate." He called as Eowyn helped him up. "Yeah right Gimli!" Aelinaras called laughing hysterically. That night Aelinaras was told to stand guard for the night. Propped up against a rock she sang to herself.

I sit beside the fire  
And think of how the world will be  
When winter comes without a spring  
That I shall ever see.  
For still there are so many things  
That I have never seen.  
In every wood, in every spring  
There is a different green.

"Aelinaras" Eowyn called timidly. "Hmm what is it" the she elf asked. Eowyn sat down next to her on the ground. "You wish to talk, about something that is bothering you?" Aelinaras asked. Eowyn nodded. “I am constantly drowned by mourning, and I can't find one who understands what it's like and still got through it" the girl paused. "My father was cut down by Orcs when I was just a girl, and I watch my other fall into great grief, I was left alone to wait upon my uncle who didn't love my father like he should have... you seem like one who would understand. I watch you you've lived longer than I and my uncle, and seen much more, and yet I see you run and play with the children and joke around, were do you get that strength?" Eowyn asked turning her gaze on the she elf. " tis' not strength Eowyn, I was taught long ago that in times of war to push back grief to keep sight on the battles ahead. Every elf I believe holds a natural grief in them, from the time when our people were taken and forced into torture, mutated from that way of life do you know what they became" Aelinaras asked looking deep into the distance. Eowyn shook her head. "Orcs....My brother and I were some of the ones taken.” Aelinaras' voice was cold like granite. "But you got away how? And unharmed?" Eowyn asked. "Not unharmed, I was burned from the inside in a vital area, I cannot bare children, and my brother died seeing to it I got out. My mother was bitter about it, my father sent me away to Lorien after I returned" Aelinaras finished turning to Eowyn. "You don't want my kind of strength, for I don't let go I have to forget" Eowyn nodded. "Then what should I do" she asked. "You Have strength, you will find it when the time comes, now go you need to sleep" Aelinaras said offering a small smile. It was returned and Eowyn went back to her tent. “I know many who would kill their own for your strength milady" Legolas called walking up. "Then they are fools" Aelinaras laughed. "Gandalf told me you planted a Crystal Lillie on Theoden's heir's gave" Legolas said pausing. Aelinaras nodded " what of it" "If I were to die you'd you plant one on mine?" Legolas asked. There was momentary silence. "Yeah....I will" She Stammered. Legolas raise an eyebrow. "Does the thought bother you" he asked with a small smile. "Does it bother you" She retorted before getting up to walk away.

In her sleep Aelinaras meet with Haldir. "You choose to contact me after I’ve walked half the day and need sleep" she told him. He laughed. "My timing was never perfect....I was worried how are you fairing" he asked hugging her. "Well enough, I’m still breathing" Aelinaras said sitting on a large tree root. "Why this scene?" she asked looking around. "Because this is where we used to play as children" Haldir said smiling warmly. "You mean this is where you used to poke fun at me" Aelinaras pouted. Haldir laughed. "Well back then you were a girl" He said in the Ew cooties manner. Aelinaras laughed. "I’m still am a girl" Haldir frowned and cupped her face in his hands. “no Aelinaras....No you’re not girl anymore" he spoke softly. The she elf looked at him with confusion,. "Well if I’m not a girl what am I male?" she laughed. Haldir smiled. "You’re a woman now Aelinaras.....even if you don't acted like it" Haldir said adding the last part as a cover. Aelinaras smiled. "I think you Fancy me" she teased. Haldir shook his head. "Your right I should have just let you sleep farewell milady you can always reach me in needed" Haldir said before the vision vanished.


	15. The Luck of A Ranger, Battle Preparations.

Hama and Gamling rode to the front of the column. Legolas stood a small distance away, scanning the surroundings. "Do you see anything?" Aelinaras asked him. Legolas shook his head. "What is it? Hama?" Gambling asked as the horse began to act wildly. "I'm not sure." Hama answered looking around. A Warg scout in the hills above them came Charging to the two guards. The Warg attacked Hama killing him on the spot. Gamling fought with the scout. Legolas quickly shot the Warg before killing the scout shouting "A scout!". "Wargs! We are under attack!" Aragorn yelled. The villagers became scared for their lives and panicked. "All riders to the head of the column!" Theoden called. "C'mon get me up here, I'm a fighter. Argh!" Gimli roared. Legolas spotted a large pack of Wargs rushing at them. "You must lead the people to Helm's Deep and make haste." Theoden told Eowyn. "I can fight!" she protested. "NO! Do as he says Eowyn I promise you, you will get your chance but the villagers need you now" Aelinaras told her firmly. "Make for the lower ground. Stick together!" Eowyn told the villagers. Legolas stood far front shooting the Wargs and their riders. When Theoden and the rest of his riders came Legolas flipped himself on Gimli’s horse. "Nice" Aelinaras commented. The elf prince smirked at her. Swords drawn, the Rohirrim ran at the Wargs. The two parties clashed and a fight began. Gimli and Legolas started up a contest of who can kill the most.

A Warg Crashed into Morgurth Throwing Aelinaras off of the Horses back. Landing on her feet. She shot it with her crossbow before it could kill her horse. "Morgurth! leave!" she called the black horse snorted in dissatisfaction but left. The Wargs ride ran at her with a raised spear. Aelinaras took Odin and cut the spear in half before cutting off the Orcs head. Looking up she saw a Warg and what she thought was its rider go off a cliff. Gimli and Legolas began to look for Aragorn as the fighting came to a stop. Gimli spotted a dying Orc on the ground, laughing. Standing over him Gimli pointed his axe at its neck. "Tell me what happened and I will ease your passing!" he ordered. "He's” It coughed “dead” It laughed ‘He took a little tumble off the cliff." the Orc struggled to get out. Legolas grabbed the Orc Hissing "you lie!" Aelinaras' heart sank that wasn't just a Warg and its rider. The Orc died Legolas threw him away before walking to the cliff edge but stopped when he saw the Evenstar in the orc's hand. He walked up to Gimli who was looking over the cliffs edge. "Get the wounded on horses. The wolves of Isengard will return." Theoden said from behind the two he paused. "Leave the dead." Legolas looked back at the king as if he had lost his mind. Aelinaras laid a hand on the elf prince's shoulder. " Tula/come" she called turning to walk off but Legolas still stood looking over the edge. Aelinaras turned back around and embraced him from behind. "Come on we have to get to helm’s deep....Aragorn's strong that fall wouldn't finish him" she cooed. Legolas turned to face her. She nodded and walked back to the group.

"Make way for the king! Make way for Theoden. Make way for the King!"The guard of the gate of helm's Deep called as Theoden and those who stayed behind to fight off the Wargs returned. Eowyn rushed through the crowd to meet them. "So few, so few of you have returned." she mumbled. "Our people are safe. We have paid for it with many lives." Theoden stated. Gimli walked to her slowly. "My lady" he called "Lord Aragorn, where is he?" Eowyn asked something fell in the pit of her stomach. "He fell" At this the girls face twisted with shock as she looked at her uncle with incredulity. "Wait!" Aelinaras called after Legolas who got off the horse and walked far ahead of her into the city. "Legolas!" she called again. He stopped turning sharply to face her. "Lin Oren'ner/ Your heartless" He snapped. Aelinaras stood rigidly. " n'uma amin rangwa mankoi Theoden heir sen!/ no I understand why Theoden left them!" Aelinaras retorted. "If we had gotten the dead and looked for Aragorn more Wargs would have come, and more people would have died, as a Princesses I understand this....and as a prince you should too" Aelinaras added half in anger. "Antolle ulua sulrim/Much wind pours from your mouth" Legolas commented before walking away. "Auta miqula orqu!/ Go kiss an Orc!" Aelinaras called back after him. “I don't need to understand evlish to know that was pure anger" Gimli said from behind her. Aelinaras jumped slightly. "You scared me" she breathed. The dwarf laughed "sorry" "it's alright" Aelinaras said with a light smile. "Draw all our forces behind the wall. Bar the gate, and set a watch on the surround." Theoden voice boomed as he pushed through the crowd to a guard. "What of those who cannot fight my lord? The women and children?" The guard asked. "Get them into the caves. Saruman's arm would have grown long indeed if he thinks he can reach us here." Theoden replied. Though he did not know the army that was building at the tower Orthanc.

"Where is he! Where is he! Get out of my way! I'm gonna kill him! You are the luckiest, the cunningest, and most reckless man I ever knew!" Gimli said hugging Aragorn once he heard of his return. "Gimli, where is the king?" Aragorn asked Gimli nodded to the hall. On his way Aragorn ran into Legolas "Le abdollen/You're late." The elf prince paused before smiling "You look terrible." he added. This made Aragorn laugh. Legolas handed him Arewn's Evenstar. "Hannon le/ Thank you.". Aragorn pushed the doors open to the hall where Theoden sat.

"A great host, you say?" Theoden breathed after hearing Aragorn speak of militia he had saw on his way to helm's deep. "All Isengard is emptied." Aragorn added. "How many?" the king asked. "Ten thousand strong at least." Theoden turned around with a shocked look. "Ten thousand?!" he stammered. "It is an army bred for a single purpose: to destroy the world of Men." Aragorn looked up. "They will be here by nightfall." "Let them come." Theoden said leaving the hall Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and Aelinaras followed him. "I want every man and strong lad able to bear arms, to be ready for battle by nightfall." the King Boomed through the Crowed pathways "We will cover the causeway and the gate from above. No army has ever breached the Deeping wall or set foot inside the Hornburg." Theoden stated as if trying to convince himself. "This is no rabble of mindless Orcs. These are Uruk-hai. Their armor is thick and their shields broad." Gimli added. "I have fought many wars, Master Dwarf. I know how to defend my own keep." Theoden said somewhat offended. “I mean no disrespect but Gimli is right these are not the Goblins and Orc of your day! They are cunning and swift, I doubt they know fear" Aelinaras added in. Theoden ignored her and kept walking. "They will break upon this fortress like water on rock. Saruman's hordes will pillage and burn, we've seen it before. Crops can be resown. Homes rebuilt. Within these walls, we will outlast them." He stated.

"They do not come to destroy Rohan's crops or villages. They come to destroy its people. Down to the last child!" Aragorn warned is tone was pleading. "What would you have me do? Look at my men. Their courage hangs by a thread. If this is to be our end, then I would have them make such an end as to be worthy of remembrance!" Theoden snapped. "Send out riders, my lord. You must call for aid." Aragorn replied. "And who will come. Elves? Dwarves? We are not so lucky in our friends as you. The old alliances are dead." The king answered. "Gondor will answer." Aragorn cut in quickly. "Gondor? Where was Gondor when the Westfold fell? Where was Gondor when our enemies closed in around us!? Where was Gon- No, my Lord Aragorn, we are alone." Theoden said walking away from Aragorn. But Aelinaras stood in his way. “You’ve become a Sloth, what king of kings doesn't even try to call for aid it would be worth the effort! Gondor didn't come because you didn't call them and they are finding off the hordes straight from Mordor! Ten times as much Orc and shield than we shall meet! Their king is gone and their Steward has lost his mind and do not speak ill of your birth home!" The she elf spoke in a strong tone. "And what would a girl know of these matter's you should be back with the women and children" Theoden shot at her. “I am no girl Theoden son of Thengel, I am Aelinaras Lady of the Haven Wood, do not talk down to me" Theoden looked at her before walking by. "Get the women and children into the caves." He ordered to Gambling. "We need more time to lay provisions for a siege, lord” "There is no time. War is upon us!" Theoden yelled his mood had greatly changed. "Secure the gate." Gambling called to the gate guards.

Villagers and refugees from burned down villagers scurried around Helm's deep. "Come on people! Quickly, now!" a guard called urging them all into the caves. "We'll place the reserves along the wall. They can support the archers from above the gate." Aragorn stated. "Aragorn, you must rest. You're no use to us half-alive." Legolas suggested Before Aragorn could reply Eowyn came running to him. "Aragorn! I'm to be sent with the women into the caves." she said not to found of the idea. "That is an honorable charge." "To mind the children, to find food and bedding when the men return. What renown is there in that?"Eowyn said cutting in. "My lady, a time may come for valor without renown. Who then will your people look to in the last defense?" Aragorn replied. "Let me stand at your side." The girl pleaded. "It is not in my power to command it." Aragorn added before turning to walk away. "You do not command the others to stay! They fight beside you because they would not be parted from you. Because they love you." Eowyn called. Aragorn turned around "I'm sorry." Eowyn mumbled before running off.

Villagers were armed with weapons in the armory. "Farmers, farriers, stable boys...These are no soldiers." Aragorn said down casted. "Most have seen too many winters!" Gimli added. "Or too few. Look at them. They're frightened. I can see it in their eyes." Legolas spoke out. Aragorn turned and the room went silent. "Boe a hyn neled herain dan caer menig!/And they should be. Three hundred against ten thousand!" The elf went on. "Si beriathar hyn ammaeg na ned Edoras./They have a better chance defending themselves here than in Edoras." Aragorn replied calmly. "Aragorn, men i ndagor. Hn ortheri. Natha daged aen!/They cannot win this fight. They are all going to die!" Legolas snapped. "Then I shall die as one them!" Aragorn yelled raising his voice. The villages looked at the Ranger and elf in confusion as they glared at one another. Aragorn stormed off. As Legolas turned around he was greeted with a hard strike across his face. “Your head is empty, how dare you speak out of turn like that what’s wrong with you! You’re acting like the wild men that plague the open fields. Do you forget who you are?" Aelinaras leered. a boy about 10 or 12 stood at her side looking frightened he wasn't stupid he knew what the ranger and the elf were going at it about. "You are scaring the younger ones" she hissed at Legolas before turning to the boy. "Come Aindar Lets find you a sword"

"He doesn't think we'll make the night does he?" Aindar asked Aelinaras while she went threw the swords. "No he doesn't but he is wrong" She replied. "How do you know? We have few able to fight and most that are don't know how" The boy asked Aelinaras faced him. "Because what the mind of men can conceive and believe, it can achieve." Aelinaras said, Aindar smiled. "I tell you the truth, if you have faith as small as a mustard seed, you can say to this mountain, "Move from here to there" and it will move." Aelinaras added. "hmm? what’s that from?" Aindar asked. "Oh some old book Gandalf used to carry with him." Aelinaras said shrugging. "Do you think that’s true?" the boy asked. Aelinaras just nodded.


	16. The Battle of Helms Deep

While Aragorn, Gimli, Legolas, Aelinaras, and the kings men tried to ready themselves for war. Frodo, Sam, and the creature golem had been taken captive. By Faramir of Gondor, Faramir and one of his rangers looked over a map at Henneth Annun. “News?" Faramir asked looking up at the ranger and friend of his Mandril. "Our scouts say Saruman has attacked Rohan. Theoden's people have ran to Helm's Deep. But we must look to our own borders. Faramir, Orcs are on the move. Sauron is marshalling an army. Easterlings and Southrons are passing through the Black Gate." Mandril said in a hushed tone. Faramir looked down at the map despairingly. "How many" he asked in a tired voice but it still held the tone a captain should always keep. "Some thousands. More come every day." "Who's covering the river to the north?" Faramir asked hastily. Mandril taken back by the quickness of the question paused. "We pulled five hundred men out of Osgiliath, but if the city is attacked, we won't hold It." he answered. Faramir nodded slightly and looked toward the hobbits. "Saruman attacks from Isengard. Sauron from Mordor. The fight will come to men on both fronts. Gondor is weak. Sauron will strike us soon. And he will strike hard. He knows now we do not have the strength to hold him at bay." Faramir sighed.

Two rangers removed the hoods that were placed on Sam and Frodo’s heads to prevent them some seeing they way the ranger’s location. "My men tell me that you are Orc spies." Faramir stated coolly walking to them. At this statement Sam’s face became red. "Spies! Now wait just a minute." He said raising his voice "Well if you're not spies, then who are you?" Faramir asked cutting in the two kept quiet Faramir sat down this was becoming a hassle of its own for him. "Speak!" he demanded looking at the two directly. Frodo cast a look at Sam before speaking "We are hobbits of the Shire. Frodo Baggins is my name and this is Samwise Gamgee." "Your guard?" Faramir asked Sam looked at him frigidly "His gardener." he said. "And where is your skulking friend? That unreally aged creature. He had an ill-favored look." Faramir asked. Frodo thought for a second. "There was no other." as he said this Sam looked at Frodo as if he had lost it. "We set out from Rivendell with seven companions. One we lost in Moria. Two were my kin. A dwarf there was also. And an elf. And two men. Aragorn, son of Arathorn A she elf Aleniaras lake deer and Boromir of Gondor."Frodo said in a very solemn tone at the sound of Aelinaras’ name the bracelet she had given him began the shake softly. "You were friend of Boromir?" Faramir asked with an unreadable face.

"Yes, for my part. And two others..." Frodo said. "It would grieve you then, to learn that he is dead?" Faramir said tightly as he stood up. "What how when?!" Frodo asked confusion written on his face. "As one of his companions, I had hoped you would tell me." Faramir shot. Frodo’s eyes went to the ground darting left and right as if searching for an answer or he was thinking every rapidly about something. "If something has happened to Boromir, we would have you tell us." Frodo said looking back up. His horn washed up upon the riverbank, about six days past. It was cloven in two." Faramir said holding out half of the horn Frodo held out his hand on the horn were a couple of strands of Long dark red hair. "She was there, I wonder, if she made it" Frodo thought slight panic Aelinaras was his refuge in knowing everything was going to be fine. "But more than this, I know it in my heart. He was my brother." Faramir said he voice was strained.

Aelinaras stood off in the corner putting on her own armor listening to everyone talking while trying to calm herself she was confident but she hasn't been completely right in battle since the fighting the forest. Aragorn readied himself as well Legolas came to him handing over the ranger’s sword. "We have trusted you this far and you have not led us astray. Forgive me. I was wrong to despair." he said humbly. Aelinaras smiled from across the room. "U-moe edamed, Legolas./There is nothing to forgive, Legolas" Aragorn replied with a smile. The elf prince's eyes locked onto the she elf’s. She nodded in approval and smiled. Loud clanging was heard as Gimli entered the room. He’s armor by far way to long for him. "If we had time, I'd get this adjusted." he stated pulling on the armor it fell past his legs to the ground. Aelinaras went into a fit of laughter. Everyone seemed relieved by this she had been down for a while. "It's a little tight across the chest." he added everyone laughed lightly but it was short lived as the loud horn was sounded. Aelinara’s face turn from shock to utter excitement she smiled "That is no Orc horn!" she said before dashing to the gate. the Men stared in awe as an small army of elves came through the gate, but these elves weren't like most others they all had fiery red hair and were armored in bright silver and black armor, and glittering methril mesh shirts under their dark green robe belled sleeve Tunics. Theoden walked down the old warn stairs and met the Elf Captain. "How is this possible?" the king asked. Aelinaras came bolting down the stair and tackled the Captain. He had long brick red hair and snow like pale blue eyes his hair fell to his knees and it was in a long braid, he had the look of a ranger but the face of a young king. " Noldor!" she cried hugging him tightly letting go quickly. "Well when a princess won't leave her grandmother alone you'll be surprised what will happen" Noldor said smiling warmly at Aelinaras. "An alliance once existed between elves and men. Long ago we fought and died together." Aelinaras said still grinning at him. "We come to honor that allegiance." he said to the king. "Mae govannen/ welcome!" Legolas said shaking Noldor's hand. Aragorn stood before the elf and then hugged him. Noldor was a little surprised, returned the gesture. “You are most welcome." Aragorn said with relief. Maybe just maybe they would last the night now. The army of elves turned to the king and lowered their bows and shields in unison. "We are proud to fight alongside men, once more." Noldor said Aelinaras and Legolas stood behind him the she elf holding a proud smirk. "I know we can do this" she thought.

Men and elves stood at Helm's Deep each one ill at ease. Aelinaras had gotten back from talking with Noldor who was on the far side of the elf army line. Saruman’s army caught her eye, their loud yells and rumbling could be heard even at the distance they were at. She stood next to Legolas quivering. The elf price laid a worried hand on her shoulder. "My lady? Are you okay" he asked Aelinaras jumped lightly. "Yes I’m fine, just the thrill you know..." he voice was irresolute. Legolas looked at her same way as the tone was in her voice. "Argh. You could have picked a better spot." Gimli complained trying to see over the wall. Aragorn let out a light chuckle hearing Gimli as he came up to the three. "Well lad, the luck you live by, let's hope it lasts the night." Gimli said shaking his head. Aelinaras drew in a sharp breath the army was getting closer and louder. The rumble of thunder and the crack of lighting just made it all seem so much more futile; they still had more sword and shield than both the men and elves. "Your friends are with you, Aragorn." Legolas said looking out at the sea of Orcs. Aelinaras couldn't tell if he was talking about the men or the three of them. "Let's hope they last the night." Gimli added the she elf glanced down at him. “I pray to valor that they're talking about the men" she thought. The wind picked up delicately as it began to rain. Aelinaras closed her eyes she could have sworn she could hear the Ainur singing. Yet still that appeased her very little. The troops of Saruman marched to the fore, carrying torches and long spears, the women and children down in the caves cradled their younger as they listened. Aragorn walked back and forth on the wall. "A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas!/Show them no mercy! For you shall receive none!" he cried. He looked down at the huge army of Uruk-hai as they stopped in front of the walls.

"What's happening out there?" Gimli asked Aelinaras was frozen in her place. Legolas glanced at her "Shall I describe it to you? Or would you like me to find you a box?" he said to Gimli who laughed, but it did nothing for the she elf. "Mani naa ta?/what is it?" Legolas asked her leaning over. "Nothing, nothing’s wrong" Aelinaras said in a daze. Legolas tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Lye nuquernuva sen e dagor/We will defeat them in battle" he cooed she still seemed uneasy the elf prince sighed in defeat. Where had her nerve gone? The Uruks pounded their spears and roared. The men and elves where in the fortress ready with their weapons, an old man lost his grip on his arrow and unintentionally shot and Orc killing it. The enemy army stood silent looking at the slain creature. "Dartho!/ Hold!" Aragorn called out. In anger the Uruks roared and charged forward. "So it begins." Aelinaras thought as she fired as many arrows as she could as fast as she could at the large mass of Orcs. "Faeg i-varv dîn na lanc a nu ranc./Their armor is weak at the neck and under the arms.!" Legolas cried out to the elf army as they too fired their arrows showering the Uruks with them. "Anybody hit anything?" Gimli asked. "Give them a volley." Theoden told one of his guards. "Fire!" Gamling ordered everyone did as told. "Tangado a chadad!/Keep firing!" Aragorn called out. "Come on! Send them to me!"Gimli yelled. Many Orcs fell dead after the countless arrows but now they were close enough to put up ladders before they did they sent a wave of arrows back. "no!" Aelinaras thought after an elf fell dead over the wall. "She looked over the edge notating were he had fallen.”I will not leave you there" she thought. "Pendraid!/Ladders!" Aragorn yelled. "Good!" cheered Gimli who was getting bored. The Uruk-hai climbed the ladders and the fighting became heavy.

"Legolas, two already!" Gimli called out hacking an Orcs head off. "I'm on seventeen!" Legolas called back to him. "I've got you both I’m on Twenty" Aelinaras said proudly. "Argh! I'll have no pointy-ear outscoring me!" Gimli yelled as he began o fight harder. Aelinaras laughed but stopped as she heard a child scream. "The kids!" she thought turning in the direction they were. "Why are they alone in that area!" she said before running over to them fighting her way through more ladders rose against the walls. An Uruk-hai had its axe raise above Aindar's head. "Leave him be!" Aelinaras yelled stabbing the foul thing in its heart. "My lady!" Aindar said running to her and hugging her waste. "Get behind me I'll keep them at bay but I want all of you to throw as many rocks at them as hard as you can it'll stun them okay!" she said to the little boys the all nodded and so the battle raged on.

Gimli hacked away at the Uruk-hai with his axe. As the fight at Helm's Deep continued. "Seventeen. Eighteen. Nineteen. Twenty. Twenty-one. Twenty-two." he counted one by one for each one he slain. Approaching the main gate was a group of Uruks covering in shields. "Northway! Nauthannen!" Aragorn called out trying to get someone in the army to attack them. Many of the Uruks fell down as the elves heard Aragorn’s command and shot at them. "Is this it? Is this all you can conjure, Saruman?" Theoden asked himself looking out at the battle. Aelinaras looked down and her eyes widened there was a enormous Uruk soldier carrying a brightly lit torch to a hole where a drain was in the wall. "Togo hon dad, Legolas! Dago hon!/Legolas, stop him! Kill him!" Aragorn called to the elf price. Legolas shot the solider twice but it kept moving. "Run kids get as far as you can Noldor! Watch the run!" Aelinaras called out, her fellow elf and the kids for they were right above the hole. There was a bright like and a loud boom as the wall exploded. Aelinaras screamed as she fell to the ground as did Aragorn. Letting out a scream of pain as a bolder fell on her mid section. "Aragorn help!" she called but he was knocked out and to far "ARAGORN!" she yelled at the top of her lungs he began to get his consciousness back but there was a large Orc coming at him. Gimli saw this and jumped down from the wall, landing in a pool of water he attacked the oncoming Uruks so that Aragorn may get up. This water was causing issued for Aelinaras it was filling up her lungs was people fighting pushed and splashed the water and she was stuck. Aragorn finally saw her and helped her up.

"Are you alright?" he asked she just looked at him. "I think I swallowed Orc blood" she gagged before going to fight again. "Hado i philinn!/Hurl the arrows!" Aragorn called to the elves they did as told "prepare to charge!" he called again. With Aragorn leading them they all elves and men alike attacked. Aelinaras was cornered by four Orc Legolas took a shield and slide down the stairs on it shooting the Orcs surrounding her and then landing on his feet on the ground. Aelinaras smirked at him. "Nice trick" she said before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek and running back into battle. The Uruks continued flowing in from the hole in the wall, but came head on with the men elves and well Gimli. After hours of fighting everyone is getting weary but they won't give in not yet. "Aragorn, pull back to the gate!" Theoden called down from the wall. Aragorn looked at him in the middle of slaying an Orc. "Am Marad!/To the Keep!" Aragorn called pulling Gimli with him who was giving much protest. "Brace the gate!" Gambling ordered to the men for the gate was almost broken. "To the gate! Draw your swords!" Theoden ordered. The king and his men try as hard as they could to defend the breaking gate but it all seemed to be in vain they were still breaking through. "We can't hold much longer." a man said as they lurched forward. "Hold them!" Theoden called sticking a finger in the hold in his armor where he had been stuck with a spear. "How long do you need?" Aragorn asked Legolas Gimli and Aelinaras at his side. "As long as you can give me!" the king said Aragorn nodded. "Gimli" he called as they snuck around the back.

"You’re limping" Legolas said to Aelinaras as he noticed her walk. "A boulder fell on me but I am unharmed" she said as she tried to help hold down the gate. “I know by now not to trust you when you say your fine" he said looking her over. "Really I’m okay" she said tenderly she knew he'd back down and he did. The two elves headed up to the second level as Saruman's army put up more ladders; Legolas tried shooting them off as they climbed while Aelinaras threw daggers. Legolas kicked a ladder down sending many Uruk-hai with it. Aragorn and Gimli continue fighting on the other side while the men were still trying to seal the gate which had many holes broken into them. "Gimli! Aragorn! Get out of there!" Theoden called Legolas jumped on the wall calling to the two and tossed a rope so that they may climb up it. And they did. "Pull everybody back. Pull them back!" the king called as more ladders were raised. "Fall back! Fall back!" Gambling yelled to the men. "They have broken through. The castle is breached! Retreat!" Theoden cried.

At Fort Eorlingas, Uruks try to break through the inner door. Everyone looks helpless and tired. The women and children were cowering in fear. "The fortress is taken. It is over." Theoden muttered.. Aelinaras sat in the back as Legolas tried to get an arrow out of her shoulder she had gotten a few hours ago. "This place had better hold! My men are dead!!!" she yelled at the king as the elf price ripped the arrow out. "You said this fortress would never fall while your men defend it. They still defend it. They have died defending it!" Aragorn yelled as well pacing the room in anger and panic. There was a loud bang at the door. The women and children cowered even more. "Is there no other way for the women and children to get out of the caves?" Aragorn asked. The king didn't answer. "Is there no other way!" he asked again. "There is one passage. It leads into the mountains. But they will not get far. The Uruk-hai are too many." Gambling answered. "Send word for the women and children to make for the mountain pass. And barricade the entrance!" Aragorn order grabbing Gambling shoulder. "So much death. What can men do against such reckless hate?" Theoden mumbled. "You’re giving up! You spineless king your giving u-" Legolas covered the she elf's mouth. The Orcs banged at the door even harder "Ride out with me." Aragorn said to the king. He just looked at the ranger. "Ride out and meet them." Aragorn said again. "For death and glory?" Theoden spoke as if Aragorn had lost it. "For Rohan. For your people." Aragorn said "the tis rising Aragorn....Gandalf" Aelinaras said lowly tired from everything that has happened. Aragorn looked up at the window as the sun was rising. Gandalf voice rang in his head "Look to my coming at first light on the fifth day. At dawn, look to the East.” “Yes. Yes! The horn of Helm Hammerhand shall sound in the deep, one last time." Theoden said "Yes!"Gimli cheered running up to blow the horn. "Let this be the hour when we draw swords together." the king turned to Aragorn. "Fell deeds awake. Now for wrath. Now for ruin. And the red dawn!" he said.


	17. Eomir's Return, Death of Saruman

The blaring of the horn was loud and shook the rocks and the face of the mountain. "Forð Eorlingas!" Theoden cried as all the men and elf soldier’s left began to ride out cutting threw all the Uruk-hai or pushing them off the bridge. Aragorn stops and looked up, and over the mass of Uruks up on the hill was Gandalf on his horse Shadowfax. "Gandalf." he breathed. Aelinaras looked up from her trust horse Morgoth. "Théoden king stands alone." Gandalf said looking down at them. "Not alone." Eomir said riding up besides Gandalf raising his sword in the air. "Rohirrim!" he called with pride this voice echoed over the battlefield in a wave "Eomir!" both Theoden and Aelinaras breathed one in shock the other just out of relief and happiness. "To the king!" the commanded as he Gandalf and the rest of the Rohan soldiers ran down the hill meeting the Uruks who looked in fear head on. Aelinaras stabbed an Orc in his chin slicing its face apart it cried out but stuck her in the back with its spear. It was one on one who would give in first the she elf’s legs began to buckle. Suddenly the Orcs head was cut clean off. "It's seems I’ve come at the right time yet again" Eomir said with a flirtatious smirk while fighting off the Uruks around her.

The Uruks fled Helm's Deep. The men shouted in victory. Aragorn and Eowyn embraced. Aelinaras fell to her knees feeling tired. Eomir wrapped his arm around her waste and pulled her to her feet. "You need help" he said with worry but the she elf's vision was fading in and out. "Aelinaras!" Legolas called she looked at him but couldn't focus. Eomir looked on as the Orcs rain into the forest. The men were about to chase after them. "Stay out of the forest! Keep away from the trees!" he called. Horrifying noises came from the forest as it swayed and rumbled. Aelinaras groan and blacked out.

Gimli sat on a dead Orc, smoking his pipe while the Rohirrim cleared the bodies. "Final count: fourty-two." Legolas said but he did not seem pleased. "Fourty-two?! That's not bad for a pointy-eared Elvish princeling." the dwarf said taking a puff of his pipe. "I myself am sitting pretty on fourty-three." he continued. The elf prince frowned and shot Gimli’s Orc. "Fourty-three." he said "he was already dead" Gimli said. "He was twitching." Legolas replied shrugging. "You’re worried about the she elf" Gimli said this made Legolas look up. "She’ll be fine she is strong just tired" he added. "Legolas looked up at the wall to the small tower.

Aelinaras and her company along with the king Gandalf and the Rohirrim sat seated on their horses looking out to the fiery bone chilling red skies of Mordor a long way off. "Are you okay?" Legolas asked her he's been asking this sense they left helms deep. "I’m fine I was just tired really" she said before nodding in Mordor’s direction. "But after gazing at that I’m not so sure" she muttered. "Sauron's wrath will be terrible, his retribution swift." Gandalf said though not one took their eyes of the red sky. "The battle for Helm's Deep is over. The battle for Middle-Earth is about to begin. All our hopes now lie with two little hobbits. Somewhere in the wilderness."Gandalf sighed. "May valar be with you Frodo because you’re really going to need it" Aelinaras thought shaking her head. Frodo sat in a daze next to Sam who was off in dream land. They rested just outside the Osgiliath sewer. Frodo peered at the round shinny misfortune that had brought them out here. Each day the ring took a little more out of him, and with each day be became more and more like...Frodo quickly put the ring away when the bracelet that Aelinaras had given him shook, Gollum popped his head down from the outside of the cave. "Wake up! Wake up! Wake up, sleepies! We must go, yes. We must go at once." Gollum said in an awfully excited hurry. Sam awoke and looked at Frodo apprehensively. "Haven't you had any sleep, Mister Frodo?" He asked. Frodo shook his head. "I've gone an' had too much. Must be getting late."Sam said blinking a few times trying to wake up fully. "No. It isn't. It isn't midday yet. The days are growing darker." Frodo mumbled looking out of the cave as the earth shook with mount dooms great rumble.

Aelinaras, Eomir, Gandalf, Legolas, Theoden, Aragorn, and Gimli, rode through Fangorn with care their eyes watching out for any stray Uruk-hai or Warg. When the sound of Hobbit laughter reached their ears "It couldn't be?" the she elf asked turning to look at the others. "Let’s hope it is" Aragorn answered as the kept the way through the trees. Merry and Pippin where sitting on top of the Isengard storeroom, feasting. Little did anyone know that they two went to war with the Ents, triumphantly over coming Saruman. "It's good. Definitely from the Shire." Merry said enjoying the longbottom leaf he had found in the towers store room. "I feel like I'm back at the Green Dragon…" Pippin said with a grin. "Hmm, Green Dragon." merry sighed thinking back to the green meadows and fields of the shire. "A mug of ale in my hand, putting my feet up on a settle after a hard day's work." pippin went on taking a puff of his pipe. "Only, you've never done a hard day's work." merry added the two began to laugh. Aelinaras and the others came nearer to the crumbled gates that encircled Isengard. The two hobbits spotted them "Welcome, my Lords… to Isengard!" merry cheered Aelinaras gave them a look. "And lady!" merry quickly added. Aragorn couldn't help but grin. "You young rascals! A merry chase you've led us on, and now we find you feasting and… and smoking!" Gimli said as if he had found a child smoking pot in our day. "Their adults Gimli if they smoke let them smoke they took down Isengard" Aelinaras laughed but it was an Empty one. "We are sitting on the field of victory, enjoying a few well-earned comforts. The salted pork is particularly good." Pippin said one could tell the Leaf he was smoking had gone a bit to his head. "Salted pork" Gimli mumbled hungrily smiling. "Hobbits" Gandalf said shaking his head impatiently. "We're under orders from Treebeard, who's taken over management of Isengard." Merry said.

Going up to Orthanc, the tower of Isengard, they meet with Treebeard. "Young master Gandalf, I'm glad you've come. Wood and water, stock and stone I can master, but there's a Wizard to manage here, locked in his tower." Treebeard said nodding up to the tower. The party looked around."Show yourself." Aragorn called boldly. "Be careful even in defeat Saruman is dangerous." Gandalf warned. Gimli rolled his eyes "Then let's just have his head and be done with it." He said. Aelinaras smirked. "No, we need him alive. We need him to talk." Gandalf replied glaring up at the tower. "You have fought many wars and slain many men Théoden king, and made peace afterwards." Saruman said from the very top of the tower showing him. "That old bag!" Aelinaras said with wide eyes. Gandalf cracked a smile. "Can we not take council together, as we once did, my old friend? Can we not have peace, you and I?" Saruman pleaded foolishly. "What a worm of wizard, so cowardly willing to work for anyone it seems" Aelinaras thought. "We shall have peace." Théoden said softly but as he went on his voice began to rise, “We shall have peace… when you answer for the burning of the westfold, and the children that lie dead there. We shall have peace, when the lives of the soldiers, whose bodies were hewn even as they lay dead against the gates of the Hornburg, are avenged! When you hang from a gibbet for the sport of your own crows… we shall have peace." The king said. "Gibbets and crows? Dotard!" Saruman said blowing him off. "What do you want Gandalf Greyhame? Let me guess: the key of Orthanc, or perhaps the key of Barad-dûr itself, along with the crowns of the seven kings and the rods of the five wizards!" Saruman said Aelinaras raised a brow. "Are you trying to buy him off?" she called. The evil old wizard just glared at her. "Your treachery has already cost many lives. Thousands more are now at risk, but you could save them Saruman. You were deep in the enemy's council." Gandalf said. A Deceitful grin etched its way across Saruman’s face; He had something to bargain with. "So you have come here for information. I have some for you." He said whipping out a Palantír which glowed as if the very fires of Mordor lived within it. "Something festers in the heart of Middle-Earth. Something that you have failed to see. But the Great Eye has seen it. Even now he presses his advantage. His attack will come soon." He said pausing, Gandalf moved Shadowfax forward. "You're all going to die." Saruman sneered. "But you know this don't you, Gandalf." he kept going turning to look at Aragorn evilly. "You cannot think that this Ranger will ever sit upon the throne of Gondor. This exile, crept from the shadows, will never be crowned king. Gandalf does not hesitate to sacrifice those closest to him, those he professes to love." Saruman hissed he turned to look at Aelinaras before looking back at Gandalf. "Tell me… what words of comfort did you give the Halfling before you sent him to his doom?" he said. Aelinaras glared at him and went to say something but Legolas placed a hand on her shoulder and shook his head. Aelinaras looked away glaring at the water.

Gandalf sighed. "The path that you have set him on can only lead to death." He added. "You shut up ol'toad!" Aelinaras barked. "I've heard enough." Gimli said turning to Legolas. "Shoot him. Stick an arrow in his gob." He urged. Legolas in not even a second had his bow out and was reaching for an arrow. "No" Gandalf said calmly stopping the young elf prince. "Come down Saruman, and your life will be spared." Gandalf said. Saruman snickered. "Save your pity and your mercy; I have no use for it!" He hissed shooting a fire ball down at Gandalf, the flames cleared quickly showing Gandalf and Shadowfax were unharmed. "Saruman, your staff is broken." Gandalf called as the old un-useful wizard’s staff shattered in his hands. Saruman was shocked. Aelinaras and Pippin laughed. Grima Appeared from behind Saruman in a hunched fashion. "I saw you in dream, you stood before the great army with Saruman, and as he talked of what was to come you cried, Yes be it one solitary tear, you cried." Aelinaras said up to him smiling. "Grima, you need not follow him. You were not always as you are now. You were once a man of Rohan! Come down." The king said Grima bowed to him gratefully. "A man of Rohan? What is the house of Rohan but a thatched barn where brigands drink in the reek and rats roll on the floor with the dogs? Victory at helms deep does not belong to you, Théoden, horsemaster! You are a lesser son of greater sires. Saruman Backed. "Grima, come down. Be free of him." Théoden said. "Free?" Saruman said amused. "He will never be free" he said callously. Grima glared at him. "No" he said Saruman looked back at him "get down you cur" he hissed slapping Grima to the floor "Saruman, you were deep in the enemy's council. Tell us what you know." Gandalf asked again. Aelinaras saw Grima draw out a dagger. "I really should saw something but" she thought as Grima stabbed Saruman in the back. "oops too late now" she thought chuckling a bit to herself as the bitter old bag fell off the side of the tower, getting Impaled onto a spoke of a Large wheel. Legolas shot Grima down with an arrow, Dead. "Send word to all our allies, and to every corner of Middle-Earth that still stands free. The enemy moves against us. We need to know where he will strike." Gandalf ordered. The large wheel turned sending Saruman’s body beneath the water. "The filth of Saruman is washing away. Trees will come back to live here. Young trees, wild trees." Treebeard said walking up. Pippin saw an orange glow from the water. Getting off the horse he went to it. Pulling the Palantír out of the water. "Bless my bark!" Treebeard gasped. Gandalf went to pippin. "Peregrin Took, I'll take that, my lad. Quickly now!" he urged. Pippin hesitantly gave it up.


	18. A Night of Mistakes

It had been a long journey but the company finally made it back to Edoras, they met in the Golden Hall of Meduseld. Aelinaras stood next to Eomir and Legolas. She was chatting happily with them when Eowyn brought Théoden a cup. Aelinaras looked up. Théoden raised the cup preparing to talk to the now hushed crowd. Aragorn stood Aelinaras and everyone else following his actions. "Tonight we remember those who gave their blood to defend this country. Hail the victorious dead!" Theoden said looking stone face. Aelinaras looked down as she cried "hail" with the rest of the men. Aelinaras silently prayed for her fallen friends.

The Sorrow in the hall did not last long as a party irrupted. There was jolly music and dancing, a festive air flew on the wings on an eagle through the men Eowyn and Aelinaras. Aelinaras walked over to Legolas, Gimli and Eomir who were having some nature of contest. "Oh what joy can I play?" she asked them her bright green eyes flickering with excitement. They looked at her and chuckled "this is a drinking game lass" Gimli said. Aelinaras frowned "I can hold my own" she said. Taking a mug and chugging it in 2 seconds, she whipped her lips and gave them a look that said 'test me'. “Fine, No pauses, no spills." Eomir said setting the rules. He handed the three mugs. "And no regurgitation." Gimli said as he began to drink. Eomir brought some more mugs and set them down on the table. Before Gimli finished his first Aelinaras was on her second. Legolas, Gimli and Eomir were tied. Aelinaras was now on her 4th while the boys were on their 2nd. The other men made cat calls at her stating "they loved a woman who could hold her Liquor" Aelinaras rolled her eyes and downed 2 more.

"Here, here. It's the dwarves that go swimming with little hairy women." Gimli said drunken on his 11th mug. Aelinaras smirked being on her 20th. "Hairy indeed my friends but it's' the she elves who go to bed with the gods" She said moving her body in an alluring fashion. The men gave cat calls and Eomir grabbed her hips. Legolas glared at him, but then looked at his fingers worried. "I feel something…A slight tingling in my fingers. I think it's affecting me." he said. Aelinaras ran to him and flung her arms around him burying her face in his chest as she was very drunk. "No dear prince!" she slurred in drunken horror. Legolas wrapped his arms around her. "What did I say? He can’t hold his liquor!" Gimli slurred before passing out onto the floor. "Gimli fell" Aelinaras stated dumbly. Legolas rubbed Aelinaras back. "Yes darling" he said mildly drunk. “Ok it's down to three" Gamling called Eomir sat down "no...no more.... I see "he said before starring off into space.”Yes my friend you are done" Gamling said to an amazingly drunk Eomir. Aelinaras and Legolas kept going. After Aelinaras reached 29 mugs she went into a fit of random laughter. Legolas picked her up and handed her to Eomir who looked sober. "Take her to her room...she's done" Legolas said before turning to the other men. "Game over." he said with a cocky smile.

"Oh, you can search far and wide You can drink the whole town dry But you'll never find a beer so brown  
As the one we drink in our home town." marry and pippin sung dancing on top of a table with mugs in hand in a very jolly manner giving much amusement to the onlookers. "Oh Aelinaras is going to be upset that she missed this" Aragorn said to Gandalf. Eomir laid Aelinaras in the bed. "No dead rider I am not tired take me back!" she slurred pointing at the door. Eomir, who as still drunk even though his body looked sober, shook his head. "No princes you stay here" he said plopping himself onto the bed as well "with me" he finished casting an drunken yet tempting look at the she elf. Aelinaras giggled and wrapped her arms around him "you?" she asked. "I" he replied reeking of beer. He pushed her down gently on the bed and began to kiss her. The kissing moved into Hip actions and that lead to much more.....

Hours past and it was now dark, Aelinaras awoke and felt a draft. She looked down at herself. "hmm?" she asked seeing herself in just her under corset and Shorts. She looked over and saw Eomir. She screamed and with her scream came pippin’s scream from down the hall. Eomir jumped up and looked at Aelinaras disorientated while Aelinaras had taken off down the antechamber. "Pippin! Help! Gandalf Help him! Someone help him!" merry's voice called and She got closer to the room Aelinaras' heart was racing. "What’s going on what’s wrong" she thought as she reached the door way. "No!" she yelled running in as she saw pippin rolling on the floor in pain, the Palantír fixed to his palms. Aelinaras went to take it from him but Aragorn pushed her back taking it himself. He fell to the floor and the orb rolled over to Gandalf’s feet Gandalf covered it. Aelinaras ran to pippin, who merry was hovering over on the ground.

"pip" Aelinaras called brushing his hair out of his face. "Pippin" she called again in the tone of a mother. She shook him lightly as he didn't respond. "pip!" she yelled her voice was a bit more frantic. "Fool of a took!" Gandalf yelled as he turned around. Aelinaras was cradling Pip in her arms and rocking she looked up at Gandalf and shook her head looking terrified. She rested her forehead to his. "Pippin" she whispered. Pippin awoke gasping and looking frightened. Gandalf sighed and ran to the two Aelinaras stood to the side. "Look at me." Gandalf said to him. Pippin looked at him with dancing eyes. "Gandalf! Forgive me!" he said. "Pippin" Aelinaras said. Pippin turned to her and smiled weakly. Aragorn smiled at Aelinaras "natural mother" he muttered to Legolas and Eomir. "Look at me. What did you see?" Gandalf said forcing pippin to look at him. "A tree… there was a white tree in a courtyard of stone… it was dead. The city was burning." he said trying to calm down. "No" Aelinaras said. Gandalf looked at her, Aragorn looked afraid as well "Gondor" Aragorn muttered. "Minas Tirith? Is that what you saw?" Gandalf asked "I saw… I saw Him! I could hear His voice in my head!" Pippin said panicked. Aelinaras heart raced rapidly "And what did you tell Him? Speak!" Gandalf said forcefully "Gandalf” Aelinaras called. "He asked me my name. I didn't answer." pippin said before catching his breath "he hurt me" he said. Aelinaras' blood began to boil and a sheet caught fire in the corner. Aelinaras mentally put it out and muttered she was sorry. "What did you tell Him about Frodo and the Ring?" Gandalf asked. Pippin shook his head, meaning nothing.

After Gandalf was done talking to pippin, he glanced at Aelinaras who was fidgeting like a worried mother. Gandalf sighed and nodded at her. Aelinaras ran to pippin and scooped him back up into her arms. He wrapped his arms around her neck. "You did great shhh rest it's ok" she said trying to calm him holding him tightly. Merry came and sat next to her soon the two fell asleep. Aelinaras stood up and walked to the door. "Might I ask why you are dressed in" Legolas asked gesturing to her Under Corset and Shorts. "That’s tight" she muttered. "Eomir!" she said in a whisper yell running down the halls. Leaving Legolas very confused. "Eomir!" she said closing the door behind her. "what happened!" she asked Eomir was laying on the bed rubbing his temples he looked at her with a look that said "you know" before going back to rubbing his temples. "No" she whispered sitting down. "Just what I wanted to hear" he muttered sarcastically. "no it is not like that Eomir, my friend.....my first time was taken from me when the elves were taken and enslaved to be Orcs....I wanted the next time I did this to be with the one I truly loved" Aelinaras said crying, Eomir got up and rubbed her shoulders "come on don't cry" he said delicately "I am sorry I should have left" he said Aelinaras stopped. "I never should have played that game I am the one who is sorry" she said standing up "I should go Eowyn will let me share her room" she said as she got up to leave.

That night Neither Eowyn or Aelinaras got much rest. Nightmares had filled the blonde maiden’s night and remorse the she elf's. What had she done? Morning came all too soon. Eowyn shook Aelinaras lightly. "Wake up Aelinaras you are called into council" she whispered Aelinaras groggily got up and got dressed.

In the Hall Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Merry, and Pippin were present, as Gandalf talked to Theoden. Aelinaras stood next to Legolas who would glance at her from the side of his eyes she looked a mess. "There was no lie in Pippin's eyes. A fool… but an honest fool he remains. He told Sauron nothing of Frodo and the Ring." Gandalf said the room was jarringly silent. "We've been strangely fortunate. Pippin saw in the Palantír a glimpse of the enemy's plan. Sauron moves to strike the city of Minas Tirith." he added, this made Aelinaras listen. "His defeat at Helm's Deep showed our enemy one thing, he knows the heir of Elendil has come forth. Men are not as weak as he supposed, there is courage still, strength enough perhaps to challenge him. Sauron fears this. He will not risk the peoples of Middle-Earth uniting under one banner." Gandalf said Aragorn's eyes flicked. Aelinaras felt something tugging at her mind a familiar and affectionate presence. "Haldir...not now" she thought and the feeling pasted. "He will raze Minas Tirith to the ground before he sees a King return to the throne of men. If the Beacons of Gondor are lit, Rohan must be ready for war." Gandalf said. Theoden looked somewhat offended. "Tell me… why should we ride to the aid of those who did not come to ours?" he said. Aelinaras stomped her foot. "They did not ride to your aid because you were far too prideful to ask them!" she yelled. Theoden glared at her and his glare was matched. Legolas smiled at her and shook his head lightly. "That fire" he thought. "What do we owe Gondor?" Theoden asked.

Aelinaras got livid this time. "Everything...they sit at the base of Sauron’s attacks, and hold them off, if they weren't there....Valor help us all" she said enigmatically. It got silent. "I will go." Aragorn said, after much thought. "No" Gandalf said, Aragon looked like he was tired of everyone not listening to his idea's first hand. "They must be warned" he said jadedly. Gandalf got into Aragorn's face. "They will be. You must come to Minas Tirith by another road." he said pausing "Follow the river and look to the black ships." Aragorn eyed him. "Understand this; things are now in motion that cannot be undone. I ride for Minas Tirith." Gandalf said he turned around to face the others. "And I won't be going alone" he added eyeing pippin.

Aelinaras stood on the steps to the hall, the wind gently blew her wavy red hair. Her light jade eyes looked to the horizon as pippin and Gandalf rode to Gondor. She sighed and closed her eyes, the connection with Haldir picked back up. "Milady" he said soothingly. Aelinaras sighed she found herself in a day dream she was back in Lorien back the lake. He hugged her lightly. "I do not even have the energy to tell you not to call me that" she said. Haldir frowned and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "What’s wrong" he asked. "Im gosta Aníron gwanna/ I'm afraid I wish I could leave." she said her voice cracking and tears came to her eyes. Haldir pulled her to him and hugged her powerfully. He put her face into his neck. "Lin beleg min en ar ruin/ you’re a mighty one of royal red flame" he cooed. "You will be fine, everyone fears...we all wish we could leave...it's not our time yet..." he said. Aelinara’s lip quivered as she forced herself not to cry. "We’re falling apart....and i-i've become a mess...I don't-I don't see any good ending for this...I don't see any light...just the dark." she said she looked nothing like her former fearless self that he knew in the past. " Sedho,Sedho/ quiet,quiet" he murmured into her ear. "That is how it is for many now, I understand... but your friends need you now...Frodo needs you now, be strong." he said. Aelinaras hide her face in his neck more. "What happened to your fire...funny I thought you were tougher than that? What happened to laughing in the face of danger?" he said in a mocking tone. "I still do" she said defensively. "You look like a sniveling Orc to me" he said. Aelinaras looked up at him and glared. "Are you mocking me?" she asked. "tis not mocking if it be true" he added with a smirk. Aelinaras smiled. “I miss you" she said cuddling him. He cupped her face in his hands. "Le melon, I Melain berio le/ I love you may the Valar Keep you" he said before the connection was cut and she snapped back to reality. "I love you" rang in her head she stood gazing at the horizon. "Did he just say" she thought before shaking it out of her mind. "Milady" Legolas voice called. She looked up. He did not look pleased.


	19. The Call of Gondor

"Legolas?" she questioned as he stood next to her. "Sen tir?/ is it true?" he asked somewhat hurt. "What are you talking about?" Aelinaras asked lost. He turned to look at her but found he could only look to his left side down at the ground. "Eomir..." was all he was able to get out.”Damn you" she cursed under her breath. "So it is?" he said there was hint of anger in his voice. "That stuff you all drank in the contest...effected me I didn't know what I was doing...Goheno nin/ forgive me" Aelinaras said she didn’t know why however, it was her body and for all he knew she might have laid with Eomir because she felt for him, this wasn’t the case but who was Legolas to be so critical about it, more so why was it she cared so much about the way he saw her. Legolas looked down at her and forced her to look him in the eye. "Nai/ maybe" he said lowly, inching his face closer to her own, she could feel his warm breath caressed her face, as his deep cerulean eyes pierced hers. He then smiled mischievously and pulled away. Aelinaras blinked a few times as the elf prince looked at her with a large smirk on his face. "You look horrible" he said, Aelinaras' mouth dropped. "I’ll make you eat those words" she said chasing him. He ran through down the steps and through the village. Onlookers looked at the two as if they had lost their minds. Aragorn and Merry who were still standing in the lookout tower smiled down at them. "What Gimli wouldn't give to see Legolas lose his composer like this" Aragorn said laughing. Merry laughed as well; somehow Aelinaras always seemed to be able to bring joy in bad times.

Aelinaras leapt and tackled Legolas, the two rolled down the grassy hill just outside of the Edoras gates, laughing all the way down. To Aelinara's dismay she had not been the one top, Legolas smiled back at her triumphantly as she leered. "That wasn't fair" she said. Legolas tilted his head, his long blonde hair had fallen out of its small bond that tied it away from his face and hung freely now. "How so?" he asked He knew what he looked like, this young fair elven prince knew, he knew his eyes wear like crystals and his hair was like silk and honey. He also knew he wanted her, her wanted this lovely off beaten She elf, in truth she was plan in her looks but her simplicity was her beauty. "You’re stronger" Aelinaras added with a faked upset tone, she pouted slightly. He smiled down at her smoothly. Aelinaras blushed and looked to the side, that smile. "And heavier get off" she said laughing he pouted and got off. "How nice of you" he said sarcastically. Aelinaras smiled at him. In the distance came a tan horse. His rider was hooded, and his face could not be seen. "Who do you think that is?" Aelinaras asked Legolas’ face had become very serious as he stood up. "I do not know...." he said reaching for his bow he positioned himself in front of her protectively, this made her snicker.”I can fight you know, it's only one man" she said. "He would have to be a strong man if Sauron sent him alone" Legolas said. "How do you know it's not aid?" she asked him amused right down to her core, sure this could be a precarious situation, but She knew she was safe with him, and was still feeling mischievous.

The rider was much closer now. "Why would one man be sent as aid" Legolas asked but quickly got quiet as the rider had stopped in front of them. "State your name rider" Aelinaras said standing tall her voice was very demanding. "Funny I thought you'd know me" a familiar voice said it was overconfident but it was also gentle. Legolas lowered his bow slowly as Aelinaras bolted past him. The rider jumped off his horse and quickly met Aelinaras' embrace. "Haldir!" she cheered, his hood fell down in the process. Legolas gave a faded smile. This isn't what he needed another person who caught the she elf's eyes. And certainly not one like Haldir, He was the only one Legolas deemed to be a real threat, sure he was upset about Eomir, but when it came down to it, He had rank above him, he had been with her through so much more than Eomir had, her knew her deeper. But Haldir had known her in her childhood, he knew her heart better than anyone, and that scared him.

"Why are you here? What made you come?" Aelinaras asked him as she walked in the middle of Hi and Legolas. Legolas eyed Haldir "yes why did you come" he asked somewhat pointedly. Haldir leered lightly at the elf prince. "I was on my way here 3 days ago, but the connection I had with Aelinaras last made me speed up" he said turning his gaze to Aelinaras. Legolas looked down at Aelinaras. Who was smiling softly at the other blonde elf. She hugged him sweetly "thank you" she said Haldir hugged her back; Legolas coughed trying to bring everything back. Aelinaras kept walking “it's late we should head in for dinner" she said happy, she seemed to glow. Legolas smirked and ran past her "race you" he said Aelinaras laughed and bolted after him "ok but you will regret it" she called. Haldir shook his head and took off running too. The elder elf was faster he knew his strengths and bolted ahead of both of the younger elves.

At dinner things seemed very tense, Eowyn tried her best to help Aelinaras keep the peace between her two friends as did Aragorn and Merry. Aelinaras shook her head, Haldir was far to composed to show irritation and Legolas was trying to cover it up. "I’m not so hungry anymore I think I’ll go for a walk." she said excusing herself, with a long and tired sigh. Legolas went to go after her but Aragorn kept him from doing so. “let her be for a while" he said calmly and all too knowingly. Legolas looked after her but sat back down. Aelinaras looked at the night sky, this was a great time to think, all seemed so calm for some reason and she didn't like it, it wasn't natural. Looking to the sky she closed her eyes. "I haven't been able to connect with you Frodo" she thought opening her eyes she saw a light and blue-ish green light shoot into the sky from Minas Morgul. "Be safe" she thought wide eyed as she saw the beam. "And valar be with you". Hours pasted but Aelinaras never grew tired something in her was boiling over, a sudden burst of energy. She could run to Gondor and back but it wasn't a good energy it was the fire that lights in one’s body when placed in a war, outnumbered and desperate. She didn't like it she didn't like it at all.

The Next Morning Aragorn stepped out for a breath of fresh winter morning air. As he made it out he had to stop himself from stepping on a slender figure propped up against the wall Sleeping. He smiled to himself and chuckled. "She’s a silly one I’ll give her that" he said knelling down to the She elf's level. He looked up to the mountains and saw the last Beacon from Gondor Light up. His eye widened and he shook Aelinaras lightly. "Wake up, wake up!" he said urgently, Aelinaras groaned and her eyes fluttered open. "What is it?" she asked her voice not quiet finding its self. "The Beacons are lit!" he said pointing to the fire as she looked up she gasped jumping to her feet she and Aragorn tore through the great hall. "The Beacons of Minas Tirith! The Beacons are lit!" Aragorn called. The two slid to a stop as they had apparently interrupted a meeting, Theoden Gamling, Gima and another old man looked at them. "Gondor calls for aid!" Aragorn added.

Aelinaras waited to here Theoden bad mouth Gondor for not helping them and refuse there was a slight pause. Theoden looked up with a serious face. "And Rohan will answer." he said Aelinaras smiled broadly at this and took in a deep breath all of her body shook with excitement. "Muster the Rohirrim!" Theoden ordered. Aelinaras took off to find Eomir herself. As she ran into the stables she tripped over a horses harness landing on a bale of hay busting it. She laughed at herself as did someone else. "For an elf" he said showing himself "you sure aren't sure footed" Eomir said his eyes sparkled with amusement Aelinaras glared at him and smiled. "Gondor called for aid, Theoden says to round up your men" she said grinning from ear to ear. Eomir helped her up and pulled her to him. "You’d make a wonderful co-captain" he said seriously, looking her deep within her eyes Aelinaras felt awkward. "e-eomir...stop," she said seriously, pushing him back lightly, she had a hard time looking at him, but her heart wasn’t ready, the race of men loved so purely more so than the elves did, she learned that from Boromir and she could never look at another human in the light or with the love she did for him, her heart could not take it. "I can't return y-" she started he hushed her softly and pressed his finger to her lips, it sent chills down her spine, he sighed and gave a faded smile. "I know, I know, don't hate me for trying" he said gently. Aelinaras smiled at him. "Well then shall we go!" he said with a real smile and in a goofy manor, Aelinaras laughed "let’s shall" she said.

Aelinaras watched Eowyn try to talk to Aragorn, she was coming to bid the men farewell. However he found a sword hidden under the blanket on her horse. She gave a short speech on how he gave the men hope to distract him. Aelinaras walked over to the two and talked with them. As everyone saddled up Aelinaras smiled and let out a playful laugh as Merry went riding by on his little grey pony. "Legolas rode up next to her with Haldir on her other side. "They let him fight" Haldir asked confused Aelinaras smiled "I am happy for him" she said. Legolas smiled at her, her smile made this war seem like Childs play but for her it just might had been, she was a strong willed warrior."Now is the hour, Riders of Rohan, oaths you have taken! Now, fulfill them all! To Lord and Land!" Eomir called and they road on.

Days pasted, Théoden and Aragorn road through the encampment at Dunharrow, surveying Rohan's army. Aelinaras sat by a tent with Eowyn. "Eowyn...I do not have a good feeling..." she said. Eowyn looked at her concerned. "What do you mean?" she asked. “I cannot form it into words...but I feel like I need to ride ahead." the she elf muttered. Her body was shaking on the inside something wasn't right. In her head rang the screaming of the Fell Bests and Men, in her head Visions of flames, Orcs, and the white tree. "What do you see?" Eowyn asked. Aelinaras looked at her and opened her mouth to speak.


	20. The Departure of Aelinaras

"Grimbold, how many?" Theoden asked. "I bring five hundred men from the Westfold, my Lord." Grimbold said seeming slightly pleased with himself however Theoden’s face looked like stone."We have three hundred more from Fenmarch." Gamling said. Theoden frowned "Where are the riders from Snowbourn?" he asked Gamling shook his head "none have come" he said darkly. Theoden left with Aragorn to their small yet high camp setup to survey the troops. "Six thousand spears. Less than half of what I'd hoped for." Theoden said. Aragorn looked out at the troops. "Six thousand will not be enough to break the lines of Mordor." he said. "More will come" Theoden said laying a hand on the rangers shoulder. "Every hour lost hastens Gondor's defeat. We have till dawn. Then we must ride." Aragorn said seriously. Aelinaras sat by Eowyn's side fidgeting. Haldir went to sit next to her. "milady?" he asked Aelinaras didn't look at him her eyes were facing Gondor. "That was his home was it not...you feel you must protect it now" Haldir asked her Aelinaras looked at him and he searched her eyes. “Who else will, his brother yes, but he cannot do it alone." she said. "They need us now not by dawn but now" she said. Haldir sighed and got up to help prepare.

"The horses are restless, and the men are quiet." Legolas commented. Aelinaras looked around it was true even Morgurth who was a brave horse, son of Shadowfax, king of all horses was acting differently. "They grow nervous in the shadow of the mountain." Eomir said. "I feel nothing wrong here" Aelinaras commented looking around the mountain sides. "That road there, where does that lead?"Gimli said nodding to an old hollow looking road, it seemed to moan and groan with age and history. "It is the road to the Dimholt; the door under the mountain." Legolas said. Aelinaras looked up at him she was standing fairly close to him. "Why haven't I heard of it?" she asked. He looked down at her. "It was around the time the elves were taken to be made into Orcs.....you were probably..." he started but anger and sadness filled him and he couldn't finish, it ached the very center of his heart to think of one he loved so dearly, being caught in that time. Aelinaras smiled at him. "None who venture there ever return. That mountain is evil." Eomir said quickly changing the subject back. "I don't like it Legolas, come lets go see if we can help elsewhere" Aelinaras said tugging lightly at the elf princes arm, He nodded and followed behind her, letting her lead him by the center of his arm.

Night fell and Aelinaras helped Eowyn get merry ready for war buy fitting him with amour. "There. A true esquire of Rohan." Eowyn said with a bright smile. Merry smiled back."I'm ready!" he said whipping out his small little hobbit sword Eowyn jumped back and Aelinaras jumped in front of her with her own sword out as if they were playing. Merry laughed. "Sorry. It isn't all that dangerous. It's not even sharp." he said looking at his sword. "Well that's no good. You won't kill many Orcs with a blunt blade. Come on! To the smithy, go!" Eowyn said shooing merry out the tent. He left the tent taking practice swings. Eowyn followed laughing. Aelinaras shook her head and smiled at them. "You should not encourage him." Eomir said coldly from his spot at the camp fire. Eowyn turned around and Aelinaras glared. "You should not doubt him." Eowyn said. "I do not doubt his heart, just the reach of his arm." Eomir said chuckling with Gamling and Gima. Aelinaras' glared grew strong he could feel it; turning around Eomir met the back of her hand personally. A red mark began to glow on his face the she elf had slapped him back handedly. "This is why my love will never be granted to you, anyone who wishes to protect can fight, anyone who has someone they love caught in this war can fight!" she hissed before storming off. Eomir touched his face and looked down at his feet.

Latter that night Elrond had came to Aragorn telling him of Arewn’s illness, the dead king and returning the sword that was broken. He was standing in front of that old road readying his horse. Eowyn had heard of what he was doing and confronted him. "Why are you doing this? The war lies to the East. You cannot leave on the eve of battle!" she said furious and panicked. "You cannot abandon the men." she added voice slightly cracking, Aragorn while his face would have normally looked torn and sorry, he looked determined, and he had no regret for what he was doing. "Éowyn…" he started but she cut him off a new rush of bravery flying through the young maidens body.”We need you here." she said. "Why have you come?" Aragorn asked softly as if not hearing her last statement. "Do you not know?" Eowyn asked pointedly."It is but a shadow and a thought that you love. I cannot give you what you seek." he said not an inch of emotion in his voice. Eowyn looked taken back, and water stained her eyes. "I have wished you joy since first I saw you." he added touching her face gently he turned away. False hope filled the young girl’s eyes then she looked sadden as she watch him leave to the road alone. "Just where do you think you're off to?" Gimli said stopping him. "Not this time. This time you must stay, Gimli." he said Gimli nodded his head in a "yeah sure, not" manor. "Have you learned nothing of the stubbornness of dwarves?" Legolas added his mind wandering off as he spoke, Gimli eyed him slightly concerned. "Might as well accept it. We're going with you, laddie." Gimli added. Legolas paused as he remembered what Aelinaras had said that night.

**:::Flash Back:::**

The she Elf stood looking down on the lower levels at all the troops. Legolas smiled to himself as he approached her. "Milady" he called she didn't turn back to him he frowned slightly and stood next to her. "Man carel le?/ what are you doing?" he asked her. "Thinking" she replied turning to him. "I have to leave, I have seen things, I cannot say if they will come true, but I must leave for Minas Tirith now" she said her eyes looked torn yet het voice told that she knew what she must do. Legolas shook his head. "Not alone" he said taking a step closer to her, he knew of her luck in war, it was not good, he couldn’t live with the thought that she should be harmed, and he could not help her. "She will not be alone" Haldir said coming from behind the elf prince He whirled around and frowned slightly at the older elf before turning back to Aelinaras. "No" he said softly in a voice so low it couldn’t fit a whisper, he cupped her cheek. "stay here with us we leave at dawn" he said almost pleading with her, searching her eyes, but her will was unmoving "the time before then and now is great, under the heavy attacks of Minas Morgul...they need help...now" Aelinaras said, something in the princes eyes made her heart break, but she couldn’t bend, she owed it to Boromir to protect his land, his family. Glancing down at Boromir’s family ring her heart ached, it was her family too. Legolas frowned she was danger prone and he was sure she'd get hurt, Haldir was a skilled warrior but, he didn't trust him with the she elf's life. "lû vin achenitham?/ will we see each other again?" he asked her never looking away from her eyes, he knew that her connection with Gondor was tied by the death of Boromir, that’s something that she’s not back down to. Aelinaras was taken aback by this question "of course, why wouldn't we?" she cooed running her hand from him face back into his fair blonde hair. He smiled forlornly, he was just buying time, he didn’t want to let her go, he wanted to pick her up in his arms and run, run as fast as he could to the grey ships, out of this war, to be with her, and live out their unending lives. "Avo 'osto/ fear not" she whispered soothingly stroking his hair, he hugged her. "Hebo estel/ have hope" she added he pulled away but still held her hands. “it’s nearing the end...this war is not Sauron’s to win" she added the elf prince nodded and walked away.

**::::End Of Flash Back::::**

Aelinaras packed her things, and readied Morgurth, the beautiful black steed nudged his rider’s side gently and whinnied feeling her uneasiness. "Aelinaras, you too?" Eowyn's voice chimed in the she elf sighed and turned around. "Aye" she said Eowyn's eye filled with tears. "Then take me with you, you take me with you! I can fight I can help" she said running up to her falling to her knees. "No Eowyn, it is not you time" Aelinaras said with a week smile, she walked over to the kneeling girl "I am tired of hearing that when will it be my time, when will I fight!" she yelled angered still on the ground the shield maiden found she could not look the she elf in the eye. "when the last hope falls and what the future holds is not in sight, when kings cry, and best are slain, when the field is calm and you are unseen, Eowyn accept that valor comes without recognition and then you will have your time" the she elf said Eowyn cried. "It’s not fair you cannot leave to who will give us hope now" she said Aelinaras laid a hand on her shoulder. "You will" she whispered she made the young girl look at her, helping her to her feet. "You will." she said again Eowyn searched Aelinaras’ eyes and nodded slowly. Sniffling she regained herself Aelinaras then slipped her sword Oden into the maiden’s hands Eowyn looked at her in shock. "Your time will come" Aelinaras whispered Haldir rode up on his horse ready to leave. Aelinaras saddled Morgoth and got on him. She rode away a little Eowyn ran after her "wait!" she called. "Ná Elbereth veria le, ná elenath dín síla erin rád o chuil lín./May Elbereth protect you, may her stars shine on the path of your life." Aelinaras called back Eowyn nodded and smiled holding back tears "you are a sister to the flame of Ambar (fate), peace be with you child" Aelinaras added. Eowyn griped oden tighter "Noro go hûl, bado go Eru/ Ride with the wind , go with god!" Eowyn called as the she elf and Haldir rode off Her elvish was rocky but Aelinaras understood it all the same. The maiden watch them until they were out of site. She and the She elf, were friends, no dare say more than friends, they were now sisters and Eowyn new deep in her core her time was coming, and she would be ready.


	21. Minas Tirith

Aelinaras rode along side Haldir starring ahead at the horizon as they made for Gondor. The wind blew lightly at the She elf’s fiery red hair her eyes fluttered as she watched the night sky and the darkness ahead. Her eyes stung with water that she tried so desperately to ignore. “Milady?” Haldir called to her she glanced at him quickly but kept gazing ahead “yes my friend?” she asked “what is burdening you” He asked ridding a bit closer. “ I’m being to feel that I shall not come out of this” she said as more water filled her eyes “and if I do what then shall be left of me” she said gazing into her long time friend and companions eyes. Haldir sighed and looked ahead “you will come through…you have come this far there is no turning back, You will go to the grey havens with the rest of us” Haldir said Aelinaras smiled bitterly. “and what then…my time here is over” she said her eyes fluttering trying to keep the tears at bay “this world will have nothing left for me….I’ve been through the fires and the storms…I have nothing left to pull out of me” she muttered. Haldir fell silent. “I will follow you to whatever end” he said looking ahead Aelinaras smiled faintly “no…you’ve got two you must return to” she said. Haldir sighed heavily “one” he said Aelinaras looked up at him in shock “she left me…my heart was no longer hers” he said Morgoth snorted and whinnied Aelinaras not knowing how to reply stayed silent.

Aelinaras and Haldir traveled as if the ground was crumbling behind them at a fierce rate. The sky began to turn a dusty blue the sun was going to rise soon. A fell beast’s screech rang through Aelinaras’ ears she flinched and turned to Haldir wide eyed and panicked. “Did you hear that?!” she asked Haldir shook his head “we must hurry we ride for Osgiliath come now Morgoth ride!” she called tugging lightly at the horses hair her took off at a faster speed, Haldir following not far behind her. At Osgiliath Orcs upon Orcs raided the area swarming upon the men like bees taking out anyone who dare tried to stop them. Faramir fled to an Alcove “Faramir!” Madril a fellow scout and friend to Faramir called, Faramir stopped to look for him but didn’t notice the Orcs running at him. A small troop of archers quickly shot the Orcs down. "We can't hold them! The city is lost." Madril said to Faramir as he walked over. The two keeping eyes on the battle they were in the middle of. Faramir looked around at his men and how they were being picked off "Tell the men to break cover. We ride to Minas Tirith." Faramir said turning back to face Madril who nodded and ran off. A cry pierced into the men’s hearts one so horrid it could take down an Elephant; “Nazgul!” a solider cried “take cover!” cried another. “Pull back! Pull back to Minas Tirith!" Faramir called out to his men, quickly without wasting any time the solider began to flee the area. As Madril went to run an Orc knocked him to the ground wounding him.

Aelinaras could see the battle from a distance now the sun had risen, she and Haldir were only a short ways away from Osgiliath. “We’re too late” She muttered seeing all the soldiers fleeing the area on foot and by horse. “We can help them get safe passage back to Minas Tirith” Haldir said Aelinaras nodded and the two headed for the hoard of men. Another cry shook the air. Nazgul were trailing the soldier who were now not far from Minas Tirith’s gates. One swooped down and picked a solider off his horse and then dropped him to the ground. “No!” Aelinaras cried pulling out her bow she shot at the creatures while riding, sending enchanted fire arrows “it’s a witch!” one man called Haldir rolled his eyes and shot at the fell beasts himself as well. A Nazgul swooped over Aelinaras head she ducked just in time her heart pounding in her chest. “Milady!” Haldir called “I’m alright keep at them these soldiers must get to the gates!” Aelinaras called riding ahead of Haldir some so that she could get the Nazgul further ahead. "It's the White Rider!" A solider called Aelinaras looked up to see Gandalf on Shadowfax Gandalf used white magic lifting his staff high into the air a blinding white light emitted from his staff, driving the Nazgul away, the men cheered. Aelinaras doubled back to the back of the hoard of solider serving with Haldir as guards in case the beasts came back. “Your shoulder” Haldir said Aelinaras looked down at her left shoulder “I thought I missed the beast’s claws” she thought. “You need it treated” Haldir added “in due time” she murmured. The Gates to Minas Tirith opened and everyone pilled in.

"Mithrandir! They broke our defenses. They've taken the bridge and the West bank. Battalions of Orcs are crossing the river." Faramir called emerging through the crowd of soldiers, riding up to Gandalf. "It is as Lord Denethor predicted! Long has he foreseen this doom!" Irolas one of the soldiers and also a friend to Faramir added in. Aelinaras looked around at the soldiers as she searched for Gandalf. They looked so beaten and worn down “Aragorn….hurry, they’ve not much left” She thought looking up at the sky, the men looked at her and Haldir wearily but she smiled and nodded as she past by showing she was a friend and they returned the gesture. “Foreseen and done nothing!” Gandalf Barked Aelinaras heard his voice and smile heading in that direction through the crowd. Gandalf turned his horse around to face Faramir, whose eyes grew wide and his face in shock as he stared at the slightly embarrassed Pippin. Gandalf looked down at pippin and then back up to Faramir. “Faramir? This is not the First Halfling to have crossed your path?” He asked. Faramir looked down at Pippin and shook his head slightly “no” He breathed looking up at Gandalf. “You’ve seen Frodo and Sam!” Pippin said happily. “Frodo!” Aelinaras voice called at the same moment Gandalf said “were when?” Everyone looked up at the She elf; she was slightly beaten but was the fairest sight they had seen in a while. “Aelinaras!” Pippin said with a large grin. “pip!” She said with a slight laugh Gandalf smiled at her. Faramir turned around to face her on his horse. Aelinaras drew in a sharp breath and stayed quiet, biting her tongue as Boromir’s face flashed threw her mind. “Faramir, this is Aelinaras Lady of the Haven Wood, and Haldir of Lorien” Gandalf said. Faramir nodded his head at them in a bowing manner her eyes drifted to Boromir’s family ring that Aelinaras wore on her wedding finger, she covered it with her other hand and looked off. “You’ve seen Frodo is he alright and Sam” she asked quickly. “When did you see them?” Gandalf asked “in Ithilien….not two days ago, Gandalf, they’re taking the road to the Morgul Vale” Faramir said tearing his eyes away from Aelinaras’ ring. The she elf’s heart stop “And then the pass of Cirith Ungol” Gandalf said darkly. Aelinaras said a silent prayer as did Haldir Pippin looked around franticly “what does that mean!?” he asked. Aelinaras looked at him and gave him a weak smile trying to calm him but it failed. “Faramir tell me everything….tell me all you know” Gandalf said urgently.

Faramir stood before Denethor in the Citadel, Denethor looked very displeased “is this how you would serve your city” he asked looking sternly at Faramir who all but quivered under his gaze “you would risk it’s utter ruin” he added Aelinaras slid into the room quietly and unseen she stood behind one of the great stone pillars once she saw she was interrupting she hid, for reason un known to her. “I did what I judged to be right” Faramir said in his defense. “What you judged to be right?” Denethor said bitterly Faramir drew in a nervous breath “You sent the Ring of Power into Mordor in the hands of a Witless Halfling!” he said Aelinaras blood boiled “if you want witless look in the mirror” she thought but went back to listening. “It should have been brought back to the Citadel to be kept safe. Hidden, dark and deep in the vaults, not to be used, unless at the uttermost…end of need” Denethor continued on. “I would not use the ring. Not if Minas Tirith were falling to ruin and I alone could save her” Faramir said trying to stand up to his father. Aelinaras smiled to herself maybe it was because he was his brother…but she had felt proud. “Ever you desire to appear lordly and gracious like the kings of old. Boromir would have remembered his father’s need, He would have brought me a kingly gift” Denethor said Aelinaras frowned “that’s not fair” She thought looking down at Boromir’s ring. “Boromir would not have brought you the ring.” Faramir said remembering his talk with Aelinaras when they entered the castle after they had finished discussing Frodo and the ring; He had asked her and pippin of Boromir’s death. “He would have stretched out his hand to this thing…he would have taken it” he said his voice faltering some. Aelinaras’ heart fell heavy. Denethor jumped up to his feet in anger. Aelinaras alerted herself. “You know nothing of this matter!” He barked. “He would have kept it for his own! And when he returned….you would not know your son!” Faramir lashed back but tamer. Denethor frowned “Boromir was loyal to me! Not some Wizards pupil!” he barked back before falling to his knees as he wept. Faramir timidly walked over to his father said “father?” he asked “my son” Denethor said in a daze he smiled with teary eyes looking past Faramir to an illusion his mind had created of Boromir, Boromir smiled at him and then faded away, Denethor was left looking at Faramir be became bitter and angry yet again. Faramir gazed at his father blankly his eyes somewhat watery. “Leave me!” Denethor barked Faramir looked taken back, but left the hall.

Aelinaras watched him pass and exit before silently and unseemly fallowed after him. “Faramir!” She called running after him as he was walking quickly. He stopped and turned to face her she jogged to a stop and sighed shaking her head before looking back at the doors to the hall. “he doesn’t mean it…no parent ever does” she said Faramir’s eyes fluttered “Half my life…it’s been like this” he said Aelinaras shook her head “trust me He doesn’t know of what he is doing” she said, Slipping off Boromir’s ring she looked down at it Hesitantly and walked over to him. Taking his hand she slipped the ring on his finger “you are every bit as Noble as your brother, your loyalty as a son can be seen by all here” She said as he looked down at the ring “Be your own, Faramir” she sighed he looked up at her “you have your own path, stop trailing in your brothers…you’ve got your own light and greatness to shine, he will see it before the end” She said. Faramir looked into the She elf’s jade eyes “I can’t take this from you” he said going to take off the ring “Boromir is mine to hold here” She said resting a hand on her heart. “And as this ring as a gift…I’m gifting it to one who needs it more than I” She said. Faramir nodded Aelinaras smiled a small smile and slowly hugged Faramir around the neck. Biting her lip holding back the tears in her eyes Faramir paused but returned the hug holding her their “you-” she started “look so much like him” she nodded with a light sniff she pulled away and recomposed herself “but…” she said looking up at him “what you said back there….he could have never…” she stopped “you have strength he did not, and this kingdom thanks you for it in these stone walls could talk” she said Faramir smiled and gazed at Aelinaras’ gashed shoulder “you should go get that treated" he said slightly taken back by the wound. Aelinaras nodded and went to head off. Faramir watched her depart sighing to himself and smiling a bit.

Aelinaras sat on a chair as Haldir bandaged her shoulder “are you alright” He asked timidly she nodded and smiled “I am fine” she said He gave a half hearted one looking off out of the window at the darkness of Mordor. He sighed “we’re in knee deep” She said resting a hand over his “you can go back, and catch the grey ships” She said He looked her in her eyes as if searching for something “go back to your son…” she added he continued to search her eyes and smiled softly “I can’t leave you, you don’t last five minutes in without me” He said. Aelinaras smiled “I’ve fought alongside you in many petty battles….I will not abandon you through the real thing” He said Aelinaras smiled “thank you” she whispered. “Where are Theoden’s riders?” A solider asked Gandalf as he and a few men gazed at the Osgiliath ruins that the Orcs had taken captive. “Will Rohan’s army come? Mithrandir?” Another asked. Gandalf kept walking “courage is the best defense you will have now” he said dryly.


	22. Before The Storm

Aelinaras sat with Pippin outside the hall of kings talking. “Don’t you look right stunning” she said referring to his new armor. Pippin blushed and smiled up at her. He looked up at her “what was I thinking? What can a hobbit offer as service to such a great king?” He asked “that was well done” Faramir spoke as Aelinaras went to speak. She turned around to look at him he glanced at her with a smile before looking back down at pippin. Pippin stood up as Faramir got closer. “A Generous deed should not be checked with cold counsel, you are to join the tower guard” Faramir said Aelinaras smiled down at pippin. “I didn’t think they would find any livery that would fit me” Pippin said with a half hearted laugh. “It once belonged to a young boy of the city. A very foolish one who wasted many hours Slaying dragons instead of attending studies” Faramir said with a slightly fond smile, Aelinaras giggled a bit “this was yours?!” Pippin gasped. “Yes it was mine. My father had it made for me” Faramir said Pippin nodded and smiled a bit “well…..I’m taller than you were then, although I’m not likely to grow anymore, except sideways” he said Aelinaras laughed out loud causing the other two to laugh as well. “pip” she said through her laughs. “It never fit me either. Boromir was always the soldier, they were so alike….he and my father” He said Aelinaras looked down. “Proud. Stubborn even….but strong” He said Aelinaras leered at him and bumped him to the side a bit with her hip shaking her head. He gave her a week smile. “I think you have strength of a different kind….and one day your father will see it” Pippin said. Aelinaras smirked at Faramir.

Aelinaras walked through the city of Minas Tirith, Denethor had told her no women were allowed to witness the Knighting. She rounded a corner angrily “whoa!” Haldir called having her run into him. “I am sorry I wasn’t-” she started but Haldir hushed her. “It’s alright…I know where your mind goes….you’re mad” He asked. Aelinaras huffed “these people…nay this race of men…they look down so much on their females…it’s distasteful” she spat looking up at him He nodded “you’ve not noticed this before?” He asked walking with her. Aelinaras shook her head “I mean Aragorn’s not like that…nor was Boromir….Eomir…was in a way, but he looked down on many things.” Aelinaras said stopping she gazed at the land leaning on the great wall, from that height she could almost see everything. “Ah but you must enter their world to see all about them” He said. Aelinaras sighed eyeing Osgiliath. “that place was an important strong hold…” she muttered Haldir followed her gaze and sighed “it’s not your fault…even if you had made it in time…no one could take on so many Orc and shield…not with so few Able fighters to help” He added. “I’ve not been able to make any connection with Frodo for days now” she added. She gave a long tired sigh “I’m worried” she said Haldir eyed her and then gave her a stern look “no you’re exhausted…you’re putting too much into the others…they can hold their own…you need to rest” He said trying to lead her away to her room back inside the castle “I am fine…and there isn’t rest anymore for anyone…not this far into the storm” she said, “then humor me” Haldir said sarcastically leading her away.

Frodo and Sam followed Gollum up the step pathway made of worn stone stairs up the mountain side. Frodo tired from the long road, was having a hard time getting up the ledge. Gollum looked down at the hobbits struggling leering at them; they were not paying him any attention at the time. “Careful Master!” He called down to Frodo “Very far to fall, Very dangerous on the stair” He said Frodo looked up at him, not knowing if he should trust him or not as Gollum held out his hand “Come master…come to Smeagol!” Gollum said happily. But his eyes got caught on the Ring; he began to reach at Frodo instead of for him, no now he wanted the ring. Frodo’s bracelet given to him by Aelinaras began to burn his wrist slightly as a warning. “Mister Frodo!” Sam called seeing deceit in Gollum’s eyes he drew his sword “Get back, you! Don’t touch him!” He called out. Gollum snapped out of his trance and grabbed Frodo’s arm pulling onto the ledge. He sneered at Sam before giving a sad face. “Why does he hates poor Smeagol? What has Sméagol ever done to him?” Gollum whined. As Sam struggles to get up on the ledge himself Gollum pulled Frodo aside. The bracelet began to burn more. Frodo gazed at it as its red gems began to glow lightly “master” Gollum said laying a hand on Frodo’s shoulder, Frodo jumped slightly but looked back at Gollum seeming slightly scared “Master carried a heavy burden, Smeagol knows, heavy heavy burden. Fat one cannot know, let Smeagol look after master” He said, Frodo looked at him blankly, the Bracelet burning him even more. “He wants it…he needs it, Smeagol sees it in his eyes” Gollum whispered to Frodo, Frodo looked at him shocked and then winced as the bracelet was now burning him rather badly. “Very soon he will ask you for it…you will see! The fat one will take it from you” he added. Frodo looked over at Sam who had just climbed onto the ledge and then at the bracelet. “Whom do I believe?” He thought.

Haldir and Aelinaras sat outside of the Kings hall talking it was the quietest place and they were talking about serious things. “So tell me, why has the bond between you and Isildwen gone?” Aelinaras asked him. Haldir sighed “my heart was no longer for hers, and her for mine” He said. “Why to whom did you give yours” She asked confused. “Was it Alahbir? You know that wench lays with any elf” She said bitterly Haldir laughed “ I had hoped you thought me better than that sort” He said Aelinaras smiled Sheepishly “No this she elf is a friend…she-” He started has Faramir walked by them his head hung low, Pippin came running out of the Kings hall shortly after him. Pippin saw Aelinaras and ran to her side he tugged lightly at her sleeve “Aelinaras, you must stop him; he’s going to try to take back Osgiliath!” Pippin said Aelinaras stood up and looked at Faramir was he walked “Faramir!” She called sternly He stopped but did not look back at her “this is madness what would posses you?” She asked. “I must do what I can in Boromir’s sted” He said tiredly “Denethor asked this of you?” She asked taking a step forward “you cannot go out there you and your men. Your men trust you to keep them safe…you all will die” She added. “An Honorable death, to die for our city” He said. Aelinaras pointed at the Doors to the Kings hall “that man in the throne is Mad!” she yelled “and he is not this cities king! She belongs to a greater leader; Minas Tirith will fall under his reign! Her king is returning….he would not ask you of this” Aelinaras called as Faramir began to walk again. Aelinaras looked down at Haldir distraught before running after Faramir she ran in front of him blocking his path. “Boromir wouldn’t want this of you, Denethor…blinded he is now but trust me he does not want this of you….”She said looking him in the eyes. “It is my choice” He said. “to lead all those men to death…to lead yourself there….to see all those mothers, wives, and children suffer at their loss…to see your father suffer from yours” She replied lowly. Faramir brushed past her and kept walking. “I lost your brother, and all he wanted was a life were you and Denethor could live at piece….to see the city in its glory…a future for his home…without you his vision will go to ruin!” she called after him. “Don’t do that to him!” she called He stopped “and don’t do it to yourself” she added in a softer tone. There was a long pause “I’m sorry” Faramir said before walking off. Aelinaras turned back to look at Pippin who just shook his head. Haldir walked up to Aelinaras and embraced her resting his chin on top of her head. “He will see it before the end…he will see, he’s life is not your burden to bare…I know he feels like your own brother….” He said Aelinaras sighed. “Anno ho poldora/ Give him Strength” she said tiredly “you’ll need it as well” Haldir thought rocking her slightly.

Aelinaras walked the streets of Minas Tirith still in mild distraught she stopped at the peak of the great city, looking past the taken Osgilith, and out toward the mountains. Leaning on the wall she let out a heavy sigh. The wind swirled around her gently picking up her auburn waves and places them back down carelessly. Frowning Aelinaras looked to the sky “brother…I need your leadership now more than ever” she thought, as image of an rather rouge looking elf with fiery red hair and olive green eyes flashed in her mind, he smiled at her lightheartedly before vanishing. Aelinaras rested her head on the wall. “I cannot stop him…his will is about as stubborn as that of your own…what would you have me do” she thought gazing up at the sky yet again, her eyes searched it not for her brother but for “Boromir?” she spoke softly wanting anything some form of sign some kind of guidance from someone, anyone. A troubling vision came to her mind of Frodo and Sam, she saw the gangly Gollum sprinkling bread crumbs over Sam from there the scene flashed to Frodo and Sam have a slight standoff of words, Sam fell to the ground in sorrow, weeping, and then Gollum’s evil sneer flashed though her mind. The Vision faded and the She elf fell to the ground, a feeling passed through her body as if something within her had been severed in two, she groaned in slight pain staring at her hands that lay against the cold pavement, panting slightly. “Aelinaras?” Faramir’s voice called in confusion, as he saw that she didn’t respond he walked closer to her, “Aelinaras?” he called again, she did not answer, her body shook lightly, an meager trembling, “Aelinaras!” He called again running to her, he knelt down at her side. The she elf gazed down at her hands with wide eyes as she felt it hard to breath. Faramir’s eyes darted around her body, but he could find no wound. He gathered her up in his arms and made for the castle halls He had to find Gandalf.

Haldir sat in his room which he was to share with Aelinaras he gazed out the window, “Haldir!” Pippin called franticly bursting through the Elf’s door. Haldir stood up at once advancing towards Pippin “what is it Halfling, what’s wrong?” He asked the Elf’s heart began to beat faster yet his face remained calm. “A-Aelinaras” Pippin managed, “go, take me there” Haldir commanded with urgency, Pippin nodded and scurried down the long halls. Faramir stood behind Gandalf whom hovered over Aelinaras. She had blacked out from lack of air. “I see no wound of flesh or of her mind” Gandalf said puzzled. Haldir burst through the door; he had lost all composer as he flew to Aelinaras’ side. He traced his hand through her hair and looked over her “what happened?” He asked. Faramir shook his head, “we do not know” Gandalf said placing a wet cloth over her brow. “ I found her, in the courtyard, kneeling, she wasn’t responding, but she was awake then” Faramir said. Haldir leaned over her and kissed her nose. “No ce ammaer ab luthent / My you be better soon” he uttered softly. Pippin ran to Aelinaras’ side “what are we going to do?” He asked looking between the others. Haldir opened his eyes and leered down at Aelinaras. “Goheno nin / Forgive me” Haldir muttered before jamming his palm down on her heart with great power, Aelinaras’ eyes shot open and she screamed but know sound came out as her body jumped to an upright position. He panted “what happened?” she asked with some trouble. Pippin leapt up onto the bed she had been resting on and hugged her “we thought you could tell us” Gandalf said. Aelinaras thought for a moment and frowned “I lost spiritual contact with Frodo…and the others as well” she said with a sigh “I put so much of myself into that bracelet…too much, and it’s taking too much to keep him at safe passage” She added. Haldir leered at her “I thought as much, your grandmother told you not to use that unless in the utter most need” He hissed “and this is not?” she asked back. Aelinaras sat Pippin down and got off the bed “thank you all but I am fine now.” She said with a light smile, before walking out of the room.


	23. The Battle For Middle Earth Begins

The next morning Aelinaras and Haldir went to watch Faramir and his soldiers ride out for Osgilith. Faramir lead a group of his Calvary slowly out of the city, the town folk gathered around to watch their sons, fathers, husbands, brothers, and friends ride away to their doom, with sorrow. The air was thick with sadness. Women threw purple flowers into the men’s path. Aelinaras stood in Faramir’s way at the gate. He looked down at her blankly, his eyes where hollow. “I ask you one last time” She said stepping closer “please…turn back, this is folly” She said lowly so that his men could not hear her. Faramir smiled down at her yet it was an empty one he reached down from his horse and grabbed her hand. “I will return” He said hollowly. Aelinaras sighed and shook her head before stepping aside. She watched Faramir and his men ride out. Haldir and Aelinaras stood outside of Denethor’s throne room. Soon a soft and lovely voice came from the throne room doors. “Home is behind, the world ahead and there are many paths to tread” It sang “Through shadow to the edge of night, until the stars are all alight” the voice kept going in its cheerless song “is that?” Haldir mouthed to Aelinaras who gave a weak smile and nodded. “Mist and shadow, cloud and shade, all shall fade, all shall” The voice stopped and as fitting the words the rest of the song was not loud enough to hear. Aelinaras leaded her head backwards on the cold stone walls and covered her eyes with her arms elbow joint, as a vision of the army that rode out with Faramir showed them being cut down by an volley of arrows. Haldir walked over to Aelinaras and moved her arm away. She looked at him her eyes were void of emotion, this startled Haldir whom drew in a deep breath.

It had been a full day sense Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas had left in search of the dead city. The pathway through the mountains was bleak and lifeless. No bird or living creature could be heard. Only the wind as it blew through the narrow trail through the towering grey mountains. Gimli Kept close eye On the Elf prince, he had not said more than two words, if that, since he parted from the She elf. Legolas had been in thought since they left; his mind was in a constant state of what if. What if I never see her again? What if we’re too late? What if this is folly. For the first time he was losing sight of this whole war turning out in their favor. But would he change it if he could? Would he turn back time if he had the power and make this war never happen? Legolas smiled a bit to himself as he pondered this the answer was clear. No he wouldn’t dare, as selfish as it may seem, if the ring was never to be and this war had never happened he would have never met Aelinaras, or his other friends for that matter. He may have never been the warrior he was now either. “What kind of army would linger in such a place?” Gimli said in dismay as he really began to focus on what little scenery there was. “One that is curse” Legolas stated simply glancing back at Gimli whom he shared a horse with. Gimli did not seem pleased about this. “Long ago the Men of the Mountain swore an oath to the last king of Gondor, to come to his aid, to fight. But when the time came, when Gondor's need was dire, they fled, vanishing into the darkness of the mountain. And so Isildur cursed them, never to rest, until they had fulfilled their pledge.” Legolas went on, he knew no one asked about the whole story but it was something to take his mind of off how many things could be going wrong with Aelinaras at the moment. Soon they spotted a parting in the rock face, it was surrounded by a few dead trees “Who shall call them from the grey twilight? The forgotten people. The heir of him to whom the oath they swore. From the “north shall he come. Need shall drive him. He shall pass the door to the Paths of the Dead.” Legolas continued staring down the new pathway; it almost sent chills down his spine. They halted their horses in front of a door ornamented with human skulls, The Door to Dimholt. Gimli drew in a deep breath and exhaled. “The very warmth of my blood seems stole away.” Gimli said as he exhaled as the three dismounted from their horses and walked to the entrance. “The way is shut. It was made by those who were dead, and the dead keep it. The way is shut.” Legolas muttered reading the primitive writing over the doorway. A great gale of wind blew forth from the door and the moans and groans of the dead wafted with it. Legolas and Aragorn did little to try and hold their spooked horses with them, as the steeds reared in fright before dashing off into the distance. Aragorn called for his horse, but knew it was in vain, he might have saved him from the river, but it would not have stayed now.

Aragorn turned to face the door, more determination on his face than ever before “I do not fear death” he muttered before running head on into the caves. Legolas didn’t allow himself time to think about what he was doing, He followed his friend into the cave without a second thought. However the question stuck in his mind as he looked around in the dark. Did he fear death. Gimli stood outside of caves “Well this is something unheard of! An elf will go underground where a dwarf dare not! Ah, I'd never hear the end of it!” Gimli said before charging in after them. Meanwhile back in Minas Tirith Aelinaras paced back and forth in the courtyard as the drums of the Trolls could be heard. The army was marching from Osgilith with siege towers and numerous trolls. Aelinaras leaned over the wall looking over the landscape and the sea of Orcs. Haldir came from behind her resting his hand on her back she looked back at him with anxiousness. Legolas followed behind Aragorn whom lead a torch for light. The tunnels of the mountain were rank and smelled stale of death. Piles among piles of skulls were stacked there in. Legolas paused in his steps and looked around, his elf eyes could see into their world the world along the path of the dead. “what is it? What do you see?” Gimli asked “I see shapes of men and their horses, Pale banners like shreds of cloud. Spears rise like winter-thickets through a shroud of mist. The dead are following. They have been summoned.” Legolas said as the continued slowly down the path. “The Dead? Summoned? I knew that. Very good. Very good.” Gimli said he had stopped walking and was looking around in slight fear “Legolas!” he called seeing he was being left behind, he sprinted to catch up with his friends. A Smokey fog filled the tunnels, it surrounded the three companions, knee high, soon the shapes of arms slowly arose from the fog, reaching out for the party. Gimli blew at the arms in little puffs hoping to make them vanish “ do not look down” Aragorn warned as he took a step down, the ground beneath him felt different and unnatural. As Gimli took a step something crackled below him, he slowly looked down; he did not like what he found. A sea of skulls, that was their rode now, and with every step one broke. The group started to run as Aragorn felt they were nearing the city of the dead, they came to a large hall in the cave a great clearing. Much like the Halls of Moria. There stood a tall doorway “who enters my domain” a voice hissed in the darkness, A ghost king appeared before them, holding a slight smirk on his green translucent face. “One who will have your allegiance” Aragorn spoke with confidence however his face looked taken aback by the specter. “The dead do not suffer the living to pass” the ghost king said slowly eying Aragorn “you will suffer me” Aragorn shot back this amused the ghost king whom erupted in a roar of laughter. The ghost city slowly appeared around them and its denizens surrounded Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas. “The way is shut, it was made by those who are dead…and the dead keep it…the way is shut, now you must die” the Dead king said advancing on Aragorn, Legolas thinking quickly fired and arrow at the Ghost king, however as expected it went right through. “I summon you to fulfill your oath” Aragorn said standing his ground. “None but the king of Gondor may command me” The dead king said with bitterness Aragorn drew the sword of the king and held it before him, the ghost king saw this as an threat to fight and swung at Aragorn. Aragorn effortlessly parried the dead king’s attack “The bind was broken!” The Ghost king stammered in shock as Aragorn pushed him away “It has been remade” Aragorn replied before standing up straight. “Fight for us, and regain your honor. What say you?" Aragorn called out to the denizens they all looked among one another and then at their king “what say you?” Aragorn asked again “You waste your time, Aragorn! They had no honor in life, they have none now in death." Gimli barked tired of this charade "I am Isildur's heir. Fight for me and I will hold your oaths fulfilled! What say you!" Aragorn called one last time, there was a slight plead in the ranger voice, he needed them, and they were the only chance Gondor had. The Ghost king smiled mockingly and laughed, the city slowly faded away in a green fog "You have my word! Fight, and I will release you from this living death! What say you?" Aragorn called panicking on the inside as he saw them all fading away "Stand, you traitors!" Gimli called out but I was too late, the specters had all gone away. The ground began to rumble and shake bones jittered and rolled around on the ground. The three stood and watched the tall doorway crack; it soon broke releasing a wave of skulls. “Out!” Aragorn called and the three made a break for the exit, yet hundreds of thousands of skulls swept them up and carried them down the tunnels. The three with some trouble navigated through the waves of skull, breaking away to the outside.

He three exited the tunnels, in the short distance, the black ships sailed away from a small village they had ransacked. Aragorn collapsed to his knees and wept slightly in anguish for the villagers there in, he felt he had failed them and that he had failed Gandalf and the others awaiting them in Minas Tirith, for he neither had the dead army with him. Legolas rested a hand on his shoulder and looked on at the cities as well. Aragorn head shoot steps behind him, getting up he turned around swiftly “we fight” It was the ghost king. In Minas Tirith Aelinaras ran through the city up to its highest point, the courtyard of the Citadel, Haldir hot on her heals. “Quick hurry!” she heard Irolas call. Aelinaras saw Denethor running to a Litter that had been laid down near the great white tree. “Faramir?” Denethor questioned “say not that he has fallen!” the crazed Stewart called out. “They were outnumbered none survived” Irolas called. Aelinaras ran and kneeled at Faramir’s side, she touched his face and flash backs of Boromir’s death flooded her mind. She recoiled away from him and closed her eyes, with her head hung low. There was a loud booming noise “catapults” Aelinaras gasped looking up at Haldir whom was leering out at the sea of Orcs on in the fields. “my sons are spent” Denethor wailed Pippin ran to Faramir and kneeled over him “my line has ended!” the crazy old man hollered, Pippin brushed Faramir’s hair off of his forehead “h-he’s alive” Pippin whispered. "The house of Stewards has failed." Denethor muttered. “What was that pip?” Aelinaras asked "He needs medicine my lord!" Pippin called out “my line has ended!” Denethor wailed yet again walking to the edge of the courtyard he gazed upon the orc armies. “My lord!” Pippin called out Aelinaras rested Faramir’s head in her lap “Rohan has deserted us” Denethor muttered bitterly, the booms of the catapults were becoming louder and more frequent “Theoden has betrayed us” Denethor continued. "Abandon your posts! Flee! Flee for you lives!" He called. Irolas and the guards looked at Denethor in Dismay; Haldir leered at him with contempt. Aelinaras Lifted Faramir up in her arms with a bit of trouble as Gandalf smacked Denethor knocking him out. “Prepare for battle” Gandalf huffed.

Aelinaras dressed herself in methril as she got dress in their room, Haldir walked in ready to put on his own armor. Aelinaras eyed him “wait” She called stopping him, Haldir stood there with his chest bare “hmm?” he asked confused, The she elf blushed as she realized how it looked, Haldir smirked at this. Aelinaras scurried over to her travel sack and pulled out a slightly dim Methril Shirt made for a man. She gazed at it with sorrowful eyes before turning to Haldir. He walked over to her. “Please I want you to wear this” she said lowly handing the methril out to him. “I cant-“ He started “please, it kept my brother safe through many battles…and now it shall keep you safe as well” She said. Haldir gazed at the shirt and then at her. He pulled her into a tight embrace, Aelinaras was shocked by his swift movement but returned his embrace, He held her tighter “Haldir?” she questioned breathless, slowly his arms fell from around her, he held her hands and looked into her light green eyes in saddened amusement. “Methril armor or not, I will not return from this battle” he said softly Aelinaras shivered “don’t be so sure” she uttered in disbelief. Haldir smirked at her emptily, the she elf went to speak, yet the loud rumbling of an bolder crashing against the walls of Minas Tirith drowned out her thoughts. Haldir quickly pulled the armor over him and the two made way to the line of Gondorian soldiers at the wall. They looked frightened although Gandalf tried to speak courage into the men’s hearts; it wasn’t working out all that well. Nazgul swooped over them their fell beasts screeching. Aelinaras covered her ears and leered at them as they flew scooping up soldiers and dropping them down to their deaths. Haldir raised his bow; taking aim he struck a Fell Beast in its great span of wing. The creature cried out and became slightly disoriented. "Hold them back. Do not give in to fear! Stay at your posts!" Gandalf called as some of the men faltered. Aelinaras looked around as she and Haldir aimed their arrows down at the orc army below. Many of the men were aiming at the orcs standing on top of the oncoming siege towers. "Don't aim for the towers. Aim for the trolls. Kill the trolls! Fight them back!" Aelinaras called out pointing towards the trolls pushing the towers.

"Grond! Grond! Grond! Grond! Grond! Grond!" The orcs begain to chant. “The gates!” a soldier called pointing down ward. Haldir and Aelinaras looked over the wall. “They’ve got a battering ram……a large one at that” Aelinaras said in panic. Haldir rested a hand on her shoulder and gave a serious face. The she elf knew what they had to do. Aelinaras looked at Pippin & Gandalf her eyes where blank. Pippin shook his head “no” He muttered as Aelinaras lifted her leg onto the wall. “Foolish child what are you doing!” Gandalf called out running to her “Buying this city some time…I hope I should see you again…” Aelinaras said before jumping off of the wall, Haldir jumped after her swiftly. It was a great height but not fatal, the elves landed flawlessly and began to fight off the hoards of Orcs. However they held them at bay long enough for the ram to break the gate open. Aelinaras and Haldir now fought to keep the Orcs outside. Aelinaras ducked under Haldir’s sword as he swung at an Orc that had been behind her. Many lay on the ground at their feet, but they hoards just kept coming. By now many soldiers that had not gone with Faramir, were out fighting with the two elves now. Aelinaras and Haldir fought their way into the open fields. Not as strategy but because they were getting pushed out by the battle. They now stood back to back fighting. Haldir’s eyes where working double time, watching the battle before him while trying to protect Aelinaras at the same time. The two got separated for a moment. Haldir’s hear began to race. “Aelinaras!” He called franticly, suddenly he felt someone press against his back, he looked back into a mass of red hair “hey Haldir want to play a game?” Aelinaras asked her back against his, focusing on the Orcs and Uruk-hai that were surrounding them. “You are kidding?” He asked bewildered by the fact that she was thinking of games at a time like this. “No come on it’ll be fun, whoever kills the most um….get um….” Aelinaras said unable to think of a prize that would really be worth anything after such a battle. “Owes a winner a kiss for his or her valor” Haldir added Aelinaras smirked “oh fair enough…loser also cleans winner’s armor” Aelinaras added in. Haldir nodded “fair enough” He said before the two ran back into the hoards.

Meanwhile the Black ships had finally arrived at the sore, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli where there to meet them. “You may go no further…you will not enter Gondor” Aragorn said calmly and with poise The Corsair of the ships sneered at Aragorn “who are you to deny us passage?” The Corsair asked baring his yellowing teeth, Aragorn’s face was emotionless “Legolas” He called “fire a warning just…just pass the Bosun’s ear…” Aragorn ordered. Legolas’ eyes were cold and very serious; he lifted his bow “Mind your aim” Gimli stated quickly. Legolas knew he had this; He made sure his arrow had perfect aim. As Legolas release the arrow Gimli nudged his arm the arrow lost aim and landed itself in the Pirates chest. The pirate cried out in pain before dying, Gimli put his hand to his mouth and in fake surprise gasped “oh!” he said Legolas quickly looking down at Gimli slightly perturbed that he threw off his aim. Gimli looked back at the corsair and the other pirates “that’s it, we warned you, prepare to be boarded” He said dully. The Pirates all laughed at the lone trio, had they the nerve to take on several fleets of Pirates? “by you?....you and who’s army” The Corsair chuckled exceedingly amused, A smirk came to Aragorn’s face as a green mist surrounded them. Suddenly the pirates became fear full.


	24. Ride of The Rohirrim, Forth Erolingas

Gollum lead Frodo to the end of the stairs, he pointing Frodo to a tunnel “There…” Gollum said lowly. Frodo looked at the looming tunnel skeptically. Looking down at his wrist, he’d noticed that Aelinaras’ bracelet had not glowed, moved, or burnt him in the past few hours. “That worries me…have you to left my side…” Frodo thought, turning his gaze back to the tunnel. “What is this place?” Frodo asked Gollum looking inside the tunnel with wide eyes “mast must go inside the tunnel” Gollum hissed something unnatural was in his voice. “Now that I’m here…” Frodo said pushing his wrist to his heart, wanting so badly to feel the warmth radiate off of the Bracelet...but none came “I don’t think I want to” He said. “It’s the only way!” Gollum whined impatiently however the slick creature composed himself quickly with a fake sweetness in its eyes “go now or go back” He said, Frodo shook his head slightly “I cannot go back” He muttered softly as they both entered the tunnel. Halfway in Frodo scrunched up his nose, and hid it in his sleeve “ugh!” he gasped “what’s that smell” He cried sickened to his stomach, the sea of cobwebs was enough to stir one up, let alone the smell. Gollum smiled deceivingly “Orcs filth…Orcses come in her sometimes” Gollum stated in a fake tone, Frodo was to tired and to fearful to notice the false manor that Gollum was acting. Gollum had the hobbit blind to what was in front of him, as if He and the ring where working together against him. The tunnel was cold and dry, aside from the stench it wasn’t a site one wanted to see, it looked like the kind of place and Orc might hang around. No be honest, not even an Orc would stoop to being in a place such as this tunnel. Gollum scuttled ahead of Frodo “hurry!” he called in a playful tone. To Gollum’s pleasure Frodo had lost track of him, and to Frodo’s unspoken fear, He knew he had been bested “Smeagol?” He called hoping he was wrong. Wanting to know he had not been so stupid, so foolish. “Over here!” Gollum called out almost mockingly still out of Frodo’s sites. Frodo wandered through the tunnels in search of his guild, but to no avail. Frodo’s hand landed in one of the cobwebs, He cried out in shock…cobwebs were usually dry “it’s sticky!” Frodo called out as his heart sank…no it wasn’t a cobweb at all those are found indoor made of dust “what is it?” Frodo called out hopping to be corrected by Gollum, wising to be told it wasn’t the obvious. “You will see” Gollum said darkly still out of Frodo’s view “Oh yes…you will ...see” Gollum muttered with spiteful intent. Frodo’s heart sank to what seemed like his toes “Smeagol?” He called out, no answer came, He called again still Gollum did not reply, it was obvious Gollum had deserted him. Gollum had tricked him, and Smeagol…never existed. Frodo found himself alone, he felt like a fool and only one thought came to his mind “same” he said to himself. Before heading further into the tunnels he now had no choice.

Meanwhile the Rohirrim halted by a large lake, Eomir road to report to Theoden king. Eomir was in deep thought as he stopped in front of his uncle “The Scouts say that Minas Tirith is surrounded by Orcs…the lower level is in flames. Everywhere there are legions of Orcs...The enemy advances” He said looking his uncle in the eyes waiting on instruction. Theoden’s eyes looked lost “Time is against us” He muttered, Eomir looked down to the side and closed his eyes. He thought of her, and her fiery hair, he jade eyes, and his heart sank. “Take heart Merry, It will soon be over” Eoywn called out to the hobbit trying to get his spirits up. “My Lady…you are fair and brave and have much to live for, and many who love you. I know it’s too late to turn aside…” Merry started Eoywn paused in her steps; she heard the same doubt she once heard in her own voice “I know there is not much point now in hoping. If I were a knight of Rohan capable of great deeds… but I’m not. I’m a Hobbit, and I know I can’t save Middle earth.” Merry said looking down at his feet wearily “I just want to help my friends” He said before smiling slightly “Frodo, Sam, Pippin, Aelinaras…More than anything… I just wish I could see them again” He said, his smile fading a bit, Eoywn found she couldn’t smile, as she thought about Aragorn and Aelinaras. Horns sounded loudly through the Rohirrim ranks. “Prepare to move out!” Eomir’s voice rang clearly across the battalions. “Make Haste! We ride through the night!” Theoden called out shortly after. Eoywn put on her helmet “to battle” she said lightly Merry followed suit “To Battle he replied, neither could deny the slight pounding of their hearts, there was no going back.

Night had fallen, and the Soldiers of Gondor still fought to hold the city, the second level had now been taken as well. Pippin gazed from the peak of the city at the battle below, his eyes scanned the battle field “please…I pray you are safe...” He thought as Aelinaras had not reported back since she and Haldir jumped into the battle, and the warning in his heart was becoming too much to bare. Denethor marched past pippin in the courtyard citadel his guards following behind him, carrying Faramir on a litter. This got Pippin attention they were all clothed in black garments and carrying torches. “I am the steward of the House of Anarion, Thus I have walked…and thus now I’ll sleep” Denethor muttered loudly “Gondor is lost, there is no hope for men” He continued on. Pippins eyes grew large, the steward had completely lost his mind. Aelinaras fell to the ground in exhaustion. Haldir stood over her protectively fighting off the Orcs that ran at her. “Aelinaras!” He called out, she waved him off as a vision shot through her mind, a single lovely white bloom was on the White tree of Gondor “Aragorn” she whispered as hope and a new found drive rushed through her body. She lifted her tired muscles off of the ground and stood at Haldir’s side, “I’m at 200…you?” He asked trying to keep things light hearted “199” She said out of breath. “Aelinaras” Haldir said with worry, “I’m fine…I have to be” She muttered as they battled on. “if I can just last a little while longer” She thought as the vision of the flower came back into her mind.

The soldiers within the gates of Minas Tirith began to retreat, Great where their casualties, the city was falling at an alarming rate. Outside of the gates, Gothmog, the Orc general smirked please with the work of his men. “move into the city..kill all you can” He grunted as more orcs swarmed into the city. “Fight!” Gandalf called loudly over the battle “fight to the last man, fight for your lives!” He called, yet still many of the men were fleeing for their lives instead. It was a long battle through the night, Aelinaras had fallen to her knee’s yet again Both she and Haldir where covered in cuts and bruises. Haldir helped her to her feet “lean on me” he said she did so, he sported her while fighting she was able to lend a few good blows in herself. “ah…” she groaned clutching her stomach tightly. “Milady?” Haldir said softly greatly worried. “I-I’m fine” Aelinaras muttered but her words slurred. “Poison do you think?” Haldir asked she shook her head “no…these beasts aren’t that cunning” she spat bitterly. Horns sounded loudly across the field, Aelinaras lifted her eyes to the rising sun, she knew those horns, she long for those horns. Gothmog and his army turned to face the sounding horns. The Riders of Rohan, had arrived, they spread far across the fields, in a battle line on the horizon, like a towering wall. “They’ve come!” Haldir said hopefully.

“have courage merry” Eoywn said to the hobbit whom road with her, “courage for our friends” she added, Merry nodded, overwhelmed by the mass of Orcs before him, the covered the whole plain, nothing but spear, sword, and shield. “Form ranks!” Gothmog called directing the army to the rear “draw ranks you maggots! Pikes in front archers behind!’ he called hobbling through the ranks. Theoden and Eomir meet in the front line “Eomir, take your eored down the left side!” He ordered, Eomir nodded “yes my lord” he said his voice held fortitude “Gamling, follow the kings banner down the center. Grimbold take your company down the right, after you pass the wall. Forth and fear no darkness!” Theoden ordered riding the the center of the line “Arise! Arise riders of Theoden!” he called out over his army, he road back and forth from one end of the line to the other. His sword was help high and his voice held great supremacy as he spoke, his tone sang of victory. “Spear shall be shaken! Shield shall be splintered! A sword day! A red day, ere the sun rises!” he called loudly with valor and bravery and this valor washed over his men like a waves over the shoreline. The Orcs, hearing the battle speech prepared themselves for the ride of the Rohirrim. “Whatever happens stay with me.. I will look after you” Eoywn said to Merry, he smiled to himself, he realized, Aelinaras had rubbed off on the Shield maiden quite a bit more than what she had thought, He could feel the she elf’s presence seeping through the Maiden’s spirits. Theoden continued to ride in front of the lines; he rattles his sword against the row of Spears. “Ride now!” He called “Ride now, Ride, ride for ruin and the worlds ending!” He cried out, as he stopped his horses reared “death!” He cried out pointing his sword in the air towards the enemy. “Forth Erolingas!” I cried as his company started their charge, the Rohirric horns sounding it off, like thunder across the plains, as they moved out they road as one, “death!” Theoden called again as they crashed through the enemy lines.


	25. No Man

Aelinaras blocked an attack from an Uruk-hai with a falling Orc’s pike, Haldir beneath her as she struggled to push the brut back. Her legs shook and buckled beneath her. “Haldir!” She called looking down at him, he was still unconscious. She managed to push back the Uruk-hai quickly stabbing it in its heart, “get up!” Aelinaras called down to Haldir nudging him gently with her foot. More Uruk-hai surrounded her. She gasped and took the defensive position, gathering flames around herself and Haldir. “Come one…” She muttered glancing down at Haldir and then glaring at the enemies before her. “Haldir…I need you now” Aelinaras called to him, breaching into his mind, Haldir’s eyes fluttered open and he groggily got up he touched his forehead where blood tickled down slightly. Seeing they were surrounded again Haldir grabbed his bow and began firing arrows in a circle. Aelinaras let down her fire wall and swung the pike at an Orc knocking him back into another orc. She sighed and quickly hugged Haldir “I’m sorry” He muttered as she let go “don’t be…I was useless last night…it was your turn” she said with a week smile. Her arm clutching her stomach Haldir’s eyes became fearful “are you?” he asked the she elf shook her head “no…I’m not hurt, the Methril protects me…something else must be wrong” She said Haldir shook his head “We need to get you back to the keep” He said Aelinaras picked up the pike and twirled it around she looked to the horizon “…there is no going back” She said her voice trailing off as loud horns blew, Not that of Rohan, but that of the Haradrim. Their Mumakil towering ominously over the battle field, they were setting in their ranks. The Mumakil’s tusks laces in spear ends and pike ends, held together by wired ropes. Spike lined the Great creature’s legs. The Haradrim their riders, painted for battle, ready with their bows and marvelously blood thirsty. Both of the elves hearts descended, Haldir whistled for his horse, as did Aelinaras. When they arrived the mounted them swiftly. “whatever happens…don’t leave my side” Haldir called calmly, Aelinaras’ eyes were fixed upon the great beasts, and fear shone brightly in them, she nodded. And the Mumakil started their marched the Rohirrim lined up reforming their ranks, however they were no match for the swinging tusks, and got thrown about. Haldir and Aelinaras weaved through the Mumakil’s legs aiming arrows at the large bellies. Aelinaras laced an arrow with fire and sent it into the riders harness shortly after the animal was set a ablaze.

Another one headed for the two elves swinging its tusks madly they managed to evade the beast but were separated from one another. “Aelinaras!” Haldir called looking around him while weaving through the tree stump like legs of the mumakil. “Haldir!” Aelinaras began to panic as she looked around, how did they get that far apart. Why couldn’t she see him? Her heart began to race, as the pain in her abdomen grew more intense. Morgurth snorted and stamped his hooves as an Uruk-hai drew near; wanting to keep safe his rider he reared back stomping down upon it. Aelinaras patted his robust neck with a smile “good boy” she said he whinnied affectionately before she steered him on in search for Haldir. Another Mumakil had her in its sites, its rider sneered at her from above. Aelinaras glared at the Haradrim and readied her bow, taking aim as it charged for her. It was to close, and swiftly flailed it’s trunk at her, Morgurth reared again knocking his rider from his back, Aelinaras hit the ground hard and her steed was sent flying across the field. “Morgurth!” She cried looking in disbelief, tears stung at her eyes as her eyes scanned through the chaos in search for where he may have fallen. However she could not find him. In her distraction, a sharp pain surged through her arm, an Orc had stabbed a pike through it, pinning her arm to the ground. She leered at him and kicked him away, tugging at the pike , she pulled it out of her arm, with a loud cry, she chucked it at him, and pulled out her swords. Her focus came back to her she had to find Haldir.

After wandering the battle field for some time, Aelinaras spotted Haldir’s horse, She ran to it and with great trouble pushed it to the side. “..n-no…no, no..no” She muttered shaking her head scooping Haldir into her arms. “come on…come on” she said said shaking him, yet there was no movement, “ I said get up!” she screamed shaing him more furiously. Her breath got caught in her throat as she looked around to make she no one was charging her. She lay him back down on the ground gently “Please” She whispered lowly placing her hand on the side of his face. She laid her other hand on his heart, and it began to glow, she recited an old evlish prayer to the Iluvitar. Yet nothing was happening, she leaded her forehead against his and her tears flew freely. Not being able to hold it in anymore a cry escaped her mouth, and it pierced into the sky and across the fields, mingled within the cry of a Fell Beast. Theoden turned around to face the Nazgul that was charging for him, The Fell Beat snatched the king’s horse within its mighty orifice, throwing horse and rider to the ground with immense force. “feast of his flesh” the Nazgul hissed to his pet, Theoden looked on in dismay, and awaited the end. Eowyn moved herself between the two, clad in a man’s armor. “I will kill you if you touch him!” Eowyn barked shield held high and sword ready. “do not come between the Nazgul and his prey” it hissed lowly, as the Fell beast went to attack Eowyn, she wasted no time, as the creature attacked she did so as well, with a fleeting swing of her sword she beheaded the beast. The witch king dismounted from its dying mount, he towered over Eowyn his un earthly height, however she stood fast. He swung his massive mace at her, Eowyn raised her shield yet it shattered under the attack, Eowyn fell back onto Theoden whom was pinned under the horse. The witch king spanned his arms out wide a weapon in each hand, and mocked her laughing.

Skully the Orc Captain waited down at the Anduin river impatiently, He knew the race of men was lazy, of it would only suit that those awful Pirates would be late to the battle. The black ships finally pulled to the shore. “Late as usual!” Skully barked “Pirates scum, there’s work to be doing!” he added, at closing inspection of the ships, they looked oddly empty, void of any movement or life. “Come on ya sea rats, get off your ships!” Skully snapped fed up with the pirates antics. One by one Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli leap out of the ships and made for the Orcs. Skully smirked and his company commenced to snicker and laugh at the piteous assault team “there are plenty for both of us! May the best dwarf win!” Gimli called out heartily as they advanced on the Orcs, while the Orcs continued with their laughter and host of green specters surrounded the three comrades, The Orcs looked on in fear as the Dead army made short work of them.The Witch King grabbed Eowyn by her gullet “You fool!” It said almost as if offended “No man may slay the lord of the Nazgul, die now!” He hissed. Eowyn looked at him with fear in her eyes has his raised his sword. She saw Aelianras’ face in her mind, and her words rang through her heart “when the last hope falls and what the future holds is not in sight, when kings cry, and best are slain, when the field is calm and you are unseen….. Then you will have your time" Aelinaras voice echoed softly within the shield maidens mind “go child!” She heard a frantic cry within her heart. Merry whom had been mildly wounded crawled from behind the witch king, he saw Eowyn I a daze and he knew it was up to him to help her, With what energy he had left he pierced the witch king knee. The Nazgul leader cried out in mild pain, Eowyn rose to her feet, the Witch King was now defenseless, with whipped her helmet from her head, and shimmering locks of gold cascades over her shoulders, She had revealed her true self, A proud Shield maiden of Rohan “I am no man!” she called proudly plunging her sword deep within the Witch Kings skull, the Nazgul disintegrated into a mound of ruined armor.

“Fifteen, Sixteen, Seventeen!” Legolas called as he shot down Orc after Orc. “twenty-nine!” Gimli called out triumphantly. “Legolas!” Aragorn called out, pointing to a charging Mumakil, Legolas paused and sized the creature up. He then leapt onto the beast, climbing up its harnesses with ease, shooting off enemies that rode on it as he went on. “thirty-three, thirty-four” He said keeping count, thinking quickly he cut the large saddles ropes sending all remaining riders plunging to the ground. Still the beast charged the field, Legolas ran to his large cranium, and began firing arrows into it. The hefty Mumakil cried out in pain before falling to the ground. As it did so, the elf prince elegantly slid down it’s long trunk, and landed in front of an dismayed Gimli, with a smirk. “it still only counts as one!” Gimli grumbled making Legolas smile more, However his smile soon faded when he saw an familiar horse laying mangled in the soil.

Legolas ran to it getting on his knees he rested his hands on the dead Equine “Morgurth” He muttered looking up at Gimli, the Dwarf had never in the span of this journey seen the Elf Prince so frightful. “Go Find her Laddie” Gimli said sternly, wasting no time Legolas hopped to his feet and began to scan through the battlefield. As he swerved around enemies and slaying any that he could not get around. He felt like he heart was going to burst, as it was beating so fast. His eyes franticly scanned the area. He knew he couldn’t miss her with that blazing red hair. “I will find you…I will find you” He thought trying to convince himself “just still be…” His thoughts trailed away. He spotted her, A mass of flames was swirling around the battle field, a burnt circle of grass going miles out around the fire, It was obvious that the fire had been much large before. Legolas ran to it, stepping over charred Orc bodies. “Aelinaras!” He called out over the roar of the towering flames. He could see her inside of them, hovered over something, no someone. “Aelinaras grant me safe passage!” Legolas called out again, he waiting a moment before stepping through the flames, they did not scorch him in the least. “He wrapped his arms around the she elf from behind drawing her to him, he held her tightly. She was shaking, crying as the tears hit his hands. Legolas looked down at what she had been hovering over. There lay Haldir, motionless, more so lifeless. “Aelinaras” Legolas spoke softly, she jerked towards his voice, and opened her eyes, Legolas drew in a breath, her brilliant eyes of green, where blank, not in color but void of spirit, life, movement, nothing reflected through them. The flames dissipated as he hugged her closer to him. She turned to look back at Haldir “w-what have I done” she muttered in coherently “you’ve done nothing…this is not your fault” He cooed, seeing her pain made the battle melt away, He wanted to hold her forever, embrace and love the pain and sorrow right out of her heart. He wanted to turn back time; He wanted to have never left her side. More than anything, He wanted to see her smile, that same smile that had inchanted him back in Rivendell at first they met. He held her tighter. “ Dina…Dina Melamin…Dina/ Be silent, be silent my love…be silent” Legolas whispered stroking her hair tenderly. Both seemed to be unaware of the battle around them, Legolas yelled out in pain as harsh reality came back, an Uruk-hai had pierced his shoulder with it’s pike, with sneered with a proud smirk. The Legolas’ cry Aelinaras’ eyes begain to burn with hate an intensidy of white hot fire. She drew her sword and tossed it, it perched itself in the Uruk-hai’s face, he clawed at the sword in great pain before fall dead. “Leave him be” she hissed standing to her feet, She held out her hand to Legolas. He took it and got to his feet as well. “ Im gelir ceni ad lin / I am glad to see you again” Aelinaras said she held a smile, but there was no joy in her voice, She went to turn and look at Haldir when Legolas quickly grabed her arm, he shook his head “ Avo acheno / Don’t look back” He said sorrowfully, Aelinaras searched his eyes “ Tolo hi / Come on” He added taking her hand tighter and running off back into what was left of the battle.


	26. The Diversion

Legolas sat on the ground holding an exhausted Aelinaras in his arms, her eyes fixed upon the rays of sun that had broke through the clouds to shine down on the field of victory. “It’s done….rest now…. It is done” Legolas said soothingly, Tears slipped out of the She elf’s eyes, this battle was over yes…but a much larger one had yet to come, and she knew she had nothing left to give. She began to cry to the point her body shook up and down as she lay with her head rested in the Princes lap, facing the sky. He looked down at her painfully. It was Silent, nothing moved flags blew in the wind and the moans of the wounded where all that made sound. The King of the Dead approached Aragorn, his vast company behind him “Release us” The Dead King Stated “Bad idea” Gimli chimed in. “very handy in a tight spot, this lads, despite the fact they’re dead” Gimli added in. “you gave us your word!” The dead king kissed to Aragorn. “I hold your oath fulfilled…go….be at pace” Aragorn said tranquilly The Dead King looked at peace, as he and his army blew away with the light just of wind, finally ashes to ashes, and dust to dust. Gandalf approached Aragorn, and bowed his head, Aragorn formally known as Strider, was now Aragorn King of Gondor.

Nightfell “Someone please stop her!” Eowyn called limping out of the infirmary with Faramir following behind her. “She is ill.. She is very ill…but she’s wanted to go out onto the fields…please some one!” Eowyn cried out chasing after an irritated Aelinaras. “I’m faring better than the both of you, you need to be back in the bed” The she elf said as calmly as she could. Faramir jogged ahead and blocked her path. “Please, Eowyn is right…you are not well…You need rest as much as we do” He said Eowyn stopped and Smiled at him, but Aelinaras leered at him “move aside, Faramir..I must go retrieve Haldirs body, and Merry & Pippin are still out there.” The she elf barked, Faramir looked down he hadn’t know Haldir was dead, he stood to the side. “No…no what are you doing?” Eowyn called as she began to run after Aelinaras, Faramir grabbed the shield maiden’s arm and brought her close to him “let her go” He said softly. Aelinaras wandered the field in the dead of night, her elven eyes scanning through the blackness. “Aelinaras!” Pippin’s voice called, she followed it, he sat next to merry who was covered with a cloak. Pippin hugged her tightly “Merry’s hurt” He stated Aelinaras knelt down and stroked Merry’s hair. “hey there little Brandybuck” she said softly, He looked at her and smiled, She took him into her arms effortlessly before kneeling down “hope on” she said to pippin, whom got on her back, Aelinaras stood up and headed back to the city, she stopped in her tracks and looked back to the field, she had to leave him there…but at least the hobbits where safe. “Aelinaras……” Pippin said understanding right away what must have happened. “Don’t be sorry, pip….such is battle” She said darkly before continuing on her way.

Once both Hobbits where in the Infirmary, Aelinaras found herself in the courtyard, gazing at the white tree, and on it was a single white bloom. Bitter tears fell from her face “it would seem these days all I do is cry” she thought to herself. She heard footsteps behind her, “I heard…” Aragorn voice called, Aelinaras kept her gaze on the tree. “I’m sorry, I can’t help but feel it’s partly my fault” he added with a long sigh as he sat next to her on the ground. “Don’t…you’ve not control over such things…they just happened” She said Aragorn looked at his hands “If I had accepted who I was long ago…it’s possible all of this could have been avoided.” He stated darkly Aelinaras looked at him “no…what has happened…or most of it, would have taken coarse either way” The she elf said whipping her tears away. “In a way I am thankful…I’ve got friends whom’s love I shall have forever…I found love that was a pure as the white shores…Even if it brought me pain…never would I ask to take it back.” She said looking Aragorn in the eyes he smiled sadly and nodded as his mind took him to Arwen “I can understand that…” He said holding out his hand He took Aelinaras’ hand and dropped a small metal item in it. “B-Boromir’s ring…but I gave it to” She stammered, “Faramir said it was his to give to one whom needs it more” Aragorn replied Aelinaras laughed slightly as her own words where thrown back at her, but the laughter turned into tears as she held the ring to her heart. Aragorn embraced her and rocked her slightly. Quietly Legolas stepped on the scene; he tapped Aragorn shoulder and swiftly took his place. Aelinaras looked up at the Prince; he seemed to glow under the light of the moon. His hair was not bound and framed his face as he looked down upon her, his eyes glistened like the stars, they were sad. “What I would give, to see you smile…just one last time, with honesty and pure joy” He said softly Aelinaras looked to the side. “That is what I fight for, Middle Earth…it could fall to ruin, and my heart would still be at peace…if you smiled a pure smile just one last time” He said, his eyes searched into Aelinaras’ saddened they were but very serious. “Legolas…” She murmured entrapped by his celestial appearance under the moonlight.

Legolas walked through the halls with a sleeping Aelinaras in his arms, He took her to his rooms and nested her in his bed before he himself headed to a chair and pulled it next to the bed where he fell asleep. That morning the original party gathered in the Throne room of Minas Tirith. “Frodo has passed beyond my site” Gandalf sighed. Aelinaras fidgeted “I lost connection with him long ago…” she confessed her heart felt heavy. “the darkness is deepening” Gandalf added, the room was soundless and still, “If Sauron had the ring we would know it” Aragorn said a plan devising in his mind, Aelinaras gazed at him intently She got up from her seat and stood in front of Aragorn, whom looked her in the eye. “It’s only a matter of time” Gandalf said. “He has suffered a defeat yes, but behind the gates of Mordor the enemy’s armies are regrouping.” Gandalf stated “let him stay there…let him rot!” Gimli called from the Steward throne puffing on his pipe. “Why should we care” He added. “Because ten thousand Orcs now stand between Frodo and mount doom” Aelinaras said never taking eyes away from Aragorn’s they both new what had to be done “I’ve sent him to his death” Gandalf sighed with a cloud of guilt on his heart. Aragorn looked at Aelinaras and nodded “No” he said turning to Gandalf, “There is still hope for Frodo, He just needs time and safe passage across the plans of Gorogorth” Aragorn said with determination is his eyes. “we can give him that” He added, Gimli looked perplexed “how?” he asked “Draw out Sauron’s armies” Aelinaras said walking to Aragorn’s side “Yes, We will empty his lands, we gather our full strength and march on the black gate” Aragorn added. “We cannot achieve victory through strength of arm” Eomir said and it was true, they had very few soldiers left. “Not for ourselves but we can give Frodo a chance if we keep Sauron’s eyes fixed upon us” Aragorn replied. Aelinaras smirked “keep him blind to all else that moves” Legolas Nodded “A diversion” Legolas muttered. “Certainty of death, Small chance of success….what are we waiting for?” Gimli asked pleased with the idea. “Sauron will suspect a trap he will not take the bait” Gandalf advised. A Mischievous smile came across Aragorn’s face “oh…I think he will” He said.

Aelinaras was in her room getting dressed in her armor, she cringed as the pain in her stomach returned, it felt as if something was ripping her organs apart, little daggers stripping the flesh away. “You cannot go” Eowyn’s voice called, it was cracking slight Aelinaras jumped and turned around “If you do….you’ll not return, I feel it….you are ill…your body is giving way on you” Eowyn’s eyes started to tear up as she spoke. “I cannot lose someone else…I refuse to” She added, Aelinaras sighed heavily “this is my purpose…Eowyn…If I do not go…my life, means nothing anyway” Aelinaras said with a small smile. Eowyn watched the she elf walked past her to the door, where Faramir stood, “take care of her” Aelinaras said with a knowing smile, He too held tears in his eyes but he nodded none the less as he hugged her “I’m glad to have known you as my sister…if…if you shall not return…tell me brother…” He started but he could not finish the thought, Aelinaras nodded before taking her leave. “Legolas rode side by side with Aragorn, sharing a horse with Aelinaras, Gandalf & Pippin where on the Opposite side of Aragorn whom rode with Gimli. Aelinaras smiled with pride at Aragorn, he was truly a king now as he led the host of men from the west to Mordor. Legolas’ grip was tight around Aelinaras waste, It wasn’t fear or was it anticipation..it was an unknown feeling, a uncertainty of what was to come. “Be at peace, Legolas…” Aelinaras said, her voice was weak and it was evident she was tired, yet still in her voice held a strong will. Legolas smiled and put his face in her hair “but I am at peace… right here” He said lowly smiling into her hair. Aragorn’s troops reached the Black Gates. The air became tense, Aelinaras held her breath, and groaned as the pain came back from her abdomen; Legolas glanced at her with apprehension.

“Where are they?” Pippin asked Aragorn lead his horse to the gate, Legolas, Gandalf, and Eomir followed. “Let the lord of the Black Land come forth! Let justice be done upon him!” Aragorn called out to the Black Gate. Not long after Aragorn spoke, the gate began to open, out came a single rider, Legolas’ face paled on a dark horse, covered in armor only his chin could be seen, his helmet made him faceless. His mouth was hideous and his teeth long and yellow and he was ginning in amusement. Yet Aelinaras felt a family air about this rider, something that tugged at her very core “faceless…” She thought, as memories flooded back into her mind, or her capture and her brother whom gave this life that she may be free. “H-his face had been burned…” She muttered, Legolas looked down at her “what?” he whispered to her. “T-That thing…that thing is my brother…Arbellason…” She said softly The Rider look to her and sneered, “Brother!” She called louder, Legolas glared at the rider “you ignore your sister’s cries” He called. “I have no sister…” He said darkly laughed, Aelinaras looked shocked but in her sadness she found resolve “no..no that’s not my brother…not anymore, he died in the torture chambers…that there is an Orc…” She muttered. Legolas squeezed her waist. “My master, Sauron the Great, bids you welcome.” He said “Is there any is this rout worth to treat with me” Arbellason known now as the Mouth of Sauron said in amusement. “We do not come to treat with Sauron, faithless and accursed. Tell your mast this: The armies of Mordor must disband. He is to depart these lands, never return.” Gandalf spoke his voice was stern and menacing. “Old Greybread, I have a token to bid to thee” The Mouth Of Sauron said with a chuckled. “He held up Frodo’s glistening methril shirt. “Frodo!” Pippin cried. “You…you…*******!” Aelinaras cried out ready to lung off of the horse. Legolas grabbed her waist pulling her closer to him as tight as he could while she fought against him, wanting to charge the Dog of Sauron. The Mouth Of Sauron threw the shirt at Gandalf, whom caught it and looked it over in disbelief. “Frodo!” Pippin called gain, Merry eyed the shirt in horror form behind Eomir “no!” He called. “Silence!” Gandalf yelled above them all, Aelinaras closed her eyes, as hate built up within her, opening them, she leered that the monster on the horse, her eyes wishing much for than death upon him. “The halfling was dear to thee, I see. Know that he suffered greatly at the hands of his host. Who would've thought one so small could endure so much pain? And he did, Gandalf. He did." The Mouth said Aelinaras reached for her bow “Aragorn slay him now! Please…shut him up!” She pleaded yelling through tears, her voice cracked, Legolas still had a sturdy grip on her. As the Foul creature laughed Aragorn road to its side heedlessly. "And who is this? Isildur's heir? It takes more to make a king than a broken Elvish blade." It continued to laugh. Aragorn looked calm yet on the inside he was on fire, anger boiled rapidly in his soul, he had had enough. Aragorn raised his sword, with one swift, firm swing, he cut clean through The Mouths neck, ending him. "I guess that concludes negotiations." Gimli said sarcastically, Aelinaras looked at the Mouth dead body. It still lingered din her mind, that that was her brother. “my whole life it seems, I’ve caused nothing but death…does it follow me…” She thought, Legolas put a hand in her hair “No..death follows all…you, Milady are one of the most blessed creatures I’ve seen…you’d not cause any death, but bring life into every soul you touch” Legolas said starting up an connection with her. Aelinaras stayed slightly but nodded. "I do not believe it. I will not." Aragorn said riding up alongside Aelinaras “nor will you..” He said sternly as her face was still wrung with tears. A spine tingling whine came from the Black Gates as they swayed open, they revealed the entirety of Sauron’s remaining army, marching for Aragorn’s troops. The Great eye from its perch in Barad-dum had its gaze now fixated on Aragorn. “pull back! Pull Back!” Aragorn called to his friends as they headed back to the army.


	27. For Frodo

Waves, upon waves or Orc and shield, pike and rode dispensed out of the Black Gate. Aelinaras’ heart nearly stopped beating, they were vastly outnumbered, and the men where unsettled, they knew they may not return. “Hold your Ground!” Aragorn called to his army “Hold your Ground!” He said again more so as a demand. "Sons of Gondor! Of Rohan! My brothers! I see in your eyes the same fear that would take the heart of me." Aragorn spoke with the eloquence of a king all eye where fixed upon him. "A day may come when the courage of Men fails, when we forsake our friends” He said pausing, looking to Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf, Aelinaras, Merry, and Pippin. Whom he had grown to love dearly, He trusted them with his life, and he knew they felt the same, This group of odd companions who helped him grow, shape him into what they now gazed at in awe of “and break all bonds of fellowship” He continued “but it is not this day." He said sternly daring any man should flee or correct him. A light breeze kicked up the flags softly, and the dust of the ground began to shift, all was silent. Aelinaras’ heart beat rapidly in her chest. Aragorn paced his horse back and forth in front of his army’s ranks looking the men in the eyes with such fire and drive "An hour of wolves and shattered shields when the Age of Men comes crashing down, but it is not this day!” He cried loudly as the men’s hearts began to stir and a new found glory rose within them as Aragorn cried out across the remaining men of the west, and over the lands of Mordor. “This day we fight!" Aelinaras looked back at the approaching army and a small smirk appeared on her lips "By all that you hold dear on this good earth, I bid you stand, Men of the West!" Aragorn called the soldiers let out a battle cry that shook the earth beneath them and raised their swords high in the air as Aragorn lead the charge.

However Aragorn did not lead them far as they soon found Sauron’s army had surrounded them from all sides. The Party dismounted, Legolas and Aelinaras dropped their bows, to use distance melee here was folly. Everyone’s eyes were engrossed on the masses of Orc. Aragorn friends stood at his side. Besieged by how outnumbered and outmatched they were Aelinaras stood closer to Legolas, taking him by the hand. He looked to her for a brief moment and gave her hand a gentle squeeze, rubbing it tenderly with his thumb. He was content, if this shall be his end, It would be at her side, and at the side of his friends, nay his brothers, and what an End that would be. Aelinaras’ eyes tore away from the orc army to the elf Prince, in her heart she felt feelings that she had suppressed, feelings that this war allotted no time for. Words that she had wished she had said, words she wish she could take back. The time for that had gone and passed long go, and she was determined to take in as much of him as she could, so that in her death his face would remain with her, to comfort her in whatever the end had near. "Never thought I'd die fighting side by side with an elf." Gimli muttered, Aelinaras barely moved her eyes away from Legolas as he smiled down at Gimli “What about side by side with a friend?" He questions the dwarf, she loved his smile, the memory of them, running and playing back at Edoras flooded into Aelinaras’ mind. She hadn’t notice that He was now beaming down at her as she was lost in thought. “That…that was my goal” He said, Aelinaras looked at him puzzled “a pure smile...a real smile” He said to her with pure joy in his eyes, Aelinaras smiled at him softly…”I’m glad I met you” she said even softer.

"Aragorn… Elessar…" The Great Eye hissed, this drew everyone attention back. Aragorn went into a slight trance, it was uncertain to his company what was going through his head, but in his mind he thought of the journey, how long it had been, how it could all end here. He thought of Arwen, he hoped she was still alive, he thought of how he longed to see her, to hold her, hear her voice. He thought of Frodo, praying to valor he was still alive, that he was near mount doom, that he could destroy the ring. He thought of Merry and Pippin how much they grew from pranksters into true men of honor. He thought of Gimli and Legolas how they had broken the barrier filled with hate and distrust between the races of Elves and dwarves. He thought of Gandalf, a wizard to be praise among all wizards. How he had Sheppard the group without a thought about himself, he had died and come back for them. He then thought of Aelinaras, her determination even when it was evident she was falling apart, he thought of her strength, the size of her heart, she had shown unfathomable love and loyalty with the Fellowship. He turned back to his companion and looked at them tenderly a smiled came across his kingly face, He was at peace “For Frodo” He said softly Turning back to the army waving his sword he charged yelling. Without a second thought Merry and Pippin took off together after Aragorn with a battle cry swords raised. Aelinaras laughed though her voice cracked in her tears, she had no fear, worry, or thought of the end. Her tears were not of sorrow or pain, but of completion this journey was coming to a long awaited end albeit better sweet. She leaning up and kissed Legolas on the cheek, grabbing his hand as she raised her sword, and with a loud cry of uncertain victory they ran into battle, followed by Gimli and Gandalf. Not long after Eomir and the rest of the army followed. They roared as they prepared to clash with the Orc army.

Aelinaras swung her swords madly at the on slot of Orcs, her movements where swift and she couldn’t bear in mind a time that she had fought better. She was surrounded by Merry and Pippin, whom were giving the Orcs quiet the time. They were doing well as a whole and their spirits where high. Suddenly various cries filled the air, sounds worse than any banshee could produce, it shocked the core of Aragorn’s comrades and troops the remaining Nazgul and a host of Fell Beast flew over the Black Gate their eyes set on Aragorn’s small army. “Great” Aelinaras said bitterly wishing she had not abandoned her bow and quiver so hastily. She reached for one of her daggers and chucked it with all her might at one of the Beasts, It cried out and crashed as the dagger struck its wing tearing a hole within it, Aelinaras smiled pleased but that smile faded as its rider dismounted and raised his sword to her. He went to strike her, but she parried, she returned with an attack of her own, but her attack was matched. As Gandalf gazed at the Fell Beasts in the air, a single moth flew past his sites; a smile crept onto the old man’s face. Piercing Hawk life cried dwarfed the screeching of the Fell Beast. A hoard of Giant Eagles covered the skies. With Swift and graceful movements they each attacked the Fell Beasts, the clash of both creatures hitting one another sounding like dull thunder. “The Eagles! The Eagles are coming!” Pippin said gazing at the sky with a grin.

Aragorn stopped in mid battle, as a shadow towered over him, turning around he saw the feet of a Troll, Looking up into its face it roared at him with its rank breath. Aragorn did not intend of backing down, Raising his sword he accepted the challenge. Legolas stopped in his tracks, Aragorn was thrown to the ground, the Troll went to swing at him, but Aragorn managed to hold him at bay with a spear. Legolas ran to him but was stopped by two challenging Orcs. Meanwhile Aelinaras was still in a heated battle with the Nazgul, He knocked her off her feet, piercing his sword threw her shoulder, she cried out in pain loudly as he plunged the sword back out laughing enigmatically. Eomir spotted Aelinaras on the ground “no!” He cried as the Nazgul raised his sword aiming for her neck, with all the speed he could muster he ran at the Nazgul, swiping it with his sword, He disoriented it, and tried to help Aelinaras to her feet. The she elf gasped and pushed Eomir behind her using her sword the block the Nazgul’s attack with some trouble she pushed him back, Eomir and Aelinaras continued to fight the Nazgul together. The Troll tossed Aragorn’s Spear to the side, and Stomped on him with his great foot, with glee, but not giving up Aragorn stabbed its foot with a dagger. Aelinaras was thrown back by the Nazgul, making Impact on a fallen Uruk-hai’s spiked and rock hard armor shattered her ribs. She cried out but no sound left her mouth only blood as the pain in her stomach became too much to bare. Her vision faded in and out as she coughed. The Nazgul was ready for its final blow. He raised his Sword high above Aelinaras’ chest. Eomir got to his feet, he had been knocked out, he saw the scene before him and raced to Aelinaras’ aid, But it was not fast enough the Nazgul brought down it sword, Aelinaras quickly stole the pike off the fall Uruk-hai and Plunged it deep into the Nazgul’s chest as He stabbed his sword into hers. She didn’t make a sound, her eyes clouded over as she watched the nazgul fall back onto the ground. Eomir dropped to his knees and scooped the She elf into his arms, crying in despair as he held her close, begging for help, even though it was in vain. As Eomir Cried out, Legolas had cried out for Aragorn, whom was trapped under the horrible weight of the Troll, all the While the Screech of the Great Eye, rang out over the lands.

Everything paused in its place, when the Scream of the Great Eye reached everyone’s ears, Sauron’s troops turned to look upon the Tower, a great cracking noise was heard, and the Orthanic troops began to flee. Aragorn got to his feet, Legolas, Gimli, Gandalf, Merry and Pippin surrounding him. As they watched The Great Eye slowly crumble to the ground. “Look…look” Eomir said shaking Aelinaras whose eyes held no life in them, but she still had a shallow breath. He raised her up prospering her up against his body for her to watch the defeat of the great eye with him. “Look..Victory…we’ve achieved victory…” He said through tears, A small smirk flashed across Aelinaras face, the others rejoiced everyone cried out in victory, Aelinaras’ smirk slowly faded from her lips as her eyes clouded over even more, Mount Doom Erupted. The Original Fellowship looked on horrified. Aragorn falls to his knees in despair and the hobbits cry silently, what had become of Frodo & Sam…how could a hobbit stand a chance against such a great force? Aelinaras watched as the Mount raged on, her body fell limp and her eyes closed. Eomir held her tighter shaking her furiously calling out for her, but she didn’t move. Legolas heard the Rohirrim rider’s cry and turned around, His heart stopped as he made a mad dash to them, time seemed to slow down. Seeing him run it grabbed the attention of the others whom flocked to her side as well.


	28. Reunited, The Fellowship

Sunlight blazes through the windows of a small cozy room in the infirmary wing of Minas Tirith. Frodo stirred in his sleep, the brightness of the room aiding him in waking. Sitting up he smiled, looking into a pair of old wise eyes, eyes he’d not seen in many years, back in the dark of Moria. “Gandalf!” he gasped happily Gandalf laughed, there was no woe on the Hobbits face, just pure joy. Merry and Pippin entered the room pointing and grinning they broke out into a sprint with a leapt the jumped into Frodo’s bed hugging him “Frodo!” they called with glee. Gimli laughed as he stepped into the room, waving his arms in excitement and joy amused at the hobbits antics. “Gimli” Frodo giggled, Legolas Entered, and Frodo smiled, but the Elf Prince could not offer a decent one in return, he looked distracted. Frodo was unsettled by this, but it was fleeting as Aragorn entered the room Behind the Elf. “Aragorn!” Frodo called loudly, lastly entered Sam, tired and bruised but in good spirits. No words were said as the two friends looked on at one another, no words where needed, so no words could be said.

After Thee group had calmed down, Frodo noticed a few things, Legolas had slipped out of the room, and “where’s Aelinaras?” Frodo asked eyes searching everyone in the room. It fell silent. “Where is she?” Frodo asked again. Aragorn opened his mouth to speak yet no words came out. Frodo looked at his wrists the Bracelet was gone. “What?” He asked confused “it shattered mist Frodo…before the Eagles came…” Sam said quietly. Frodo threw the sheets off of him, and took off out the room, “mister Frodo!” Sam called following him. Frodo ran down the infirmary looking in all of the rooms. His heart beat like a stampede of horses. He slid to a halt as he came to a room, were Legolas sat in a chair his eyes hawking the figure in the bed, Around the bed stood Eowyn, Faramir, Eomir, and Elrond. Elrond was hover over the figure in the bed trying to heal them, Lady Galadriel was hovered opposite of Elrond and a frail looking elf with golden red hair stood silently in the corner her face pale she looked like she was going to be sick. Legolas spotted Frodo and stood up, going to him he led the hobbit to the bedside. Frodo looked down upon Aelinaras’ face, she looked like she was sleeping, even all of the color was in her face.

“What happened?” Frodo asked sorrowfully “She was pierced by the Nazgul’s blade” Elrond said, pulling back the covers to show her shoulder, Frodo touched his own shoulder. “It’s the same” Frodo thought “will she be alright?” Frodo asked looking up at Elrond. “The blade was plunged into her chest…It’s grazed her heart” He said. Frodo’s face twisted up in sorrow. Frodo grabbed Aelinaras’ hand “you can’t do this…If I made it through…so can you” He thought. Elrod Whispered something to the Golden red haired Elf & Galadriel, they waved over Eomir & Legolas before exiting the room. Frodo watched confused. “You kept me safe…” He muttered. Outside of the room Elrond looked serious. “ The child may not make it” He said after a long pause. “ch-child” The red hair Elf asked " Aranelenalata…your granddaughter, she was carrying a infant” Elrod said, the Red haired Elf Aranelenalata, froze. “What? When…by whom?” She asked softly. Legolas leered darkly at Eomir “It can’t be me…I would love an heir…but It’s not mine…the distance is two small” He said in panic under the Elf princes gaze. Galadriel smiled to herself knowingly. Faramir stepped out of the room. “I don’t desire to ease drop” He said timidly “but it’s my brother’s” He said, Lady Galadriel nodded “indeed it is” she said with a slightly sorrowful smile, Legolas looked lost as he gazed blankly at the group. “When? I’d never seen her leave with him” Legolas said blankly, Galadriel smiled “when doesn’t matter…it’s a miracle all its own” She said before frowning “that’s right…she was sure she couldn’t bear children” Eomir breathed. Aranelenalata nodded slowly, “I wouldn’t put much hope in the child…it is coming early..and will like not survive…and if it does…” Elrod said slowly. “then get rid of it” Legolas said sternly as if the answer was obvious “ if there is any chance that it will survive birth but take her life…” He added he knew he sounded cruel but he was not going to lose her. “We will first have to see if she makes it herself” Eomir muttered. Legolas left without a word into the Room.

Sitting at the head of Aelinaras bed Legolas ran his hands through her hair. “Pull through for me…I refused to leave your side…To whatever end… In your death, I will live out my days in the city of your gave, until my heart gives out” He said to her trying to connect with her “if you both survive…I will carry both of you..I know it’s not mine…and I know it would be hard…but” He continued Aelinaras’ eyes opened slowly, she gazed at the ceiling and tears spilled from her eyes. Her gaze went to Legolas, and he instantly understood. She was with him in the far green country, under a swift sunrise, and Legolas knew he could see it without her telling him. She was there cradle din his arms, with a smile to end all smiles, watching the sunrise, under the great tree. There her heart was happy, If broke the princes hear to see her tears, had he snatched her back into this world. Had she already gone? “Aelinaras?” Frodo called timidly. Aelinaras’ eyes wandered down to Frodo, whom looked immensely worried. “Frodo” she said softly touching his face. “I am glad you are ok” she said Frodo looked at her sadly “I wish I could say the same…” He said Aelinaras frowned…”you shouldn’t be up like this you need rest…I will talk to you latter..I promise” She said weekly Frodo nodded before leaving the room. Aelinaras’ gaze went back to Legolas. “ Boromir…he told me…that I” She started Legolas hushed her “yes Elrond…isn’t sure if it’ll make it…it’s on its way and it’s to early…” He said. Aelinaras sighed and tried to sit up. She looked out the window as her mind took her back……

**: : Flash Back : :**

Aelinaras awoke staring at a pale blue sky, the air was warm and there was a gentle breeze, she could see bright green leave reaching into the air. The leave swayed gently a river was trickling in the distance. A hand ran through her hair and sent chills through her body; she sat up onto her knees and turned to face whomever she was laying on. She found her words where gone, and tears filled her eyes. “They said that Elves had the deepest love out of all the races…I don’t think I ever believed that…until I met you” Boromir said softly as he moved closer to her, he whipped away her tears , She warped her arms around his shoulders are he brought her closer to him. “shhh” He said in a whisper holding her tighter. He had missed her, and had waited for the day he’d hold her again. Aelinaras hid her head in his neck gripping desperately at his cloths as if that if she let go he would disappear. “I longed for you so much…and I am so tired” She muttered into him. He had no words to offer her, as he knew her time there was short. He’d not the heart to tell her, she’d be leaving soon. “Aelinaras…” He said pulling away, he looked her in her eyes, and she smiled at him tenderly “you’ve been having pains…in your belly lately” He said slowly almost cautiously Aelinaras nodded “do you know why?” he asked “why…… what’s wrong with me?” She asked Boromir laughed heartily at the looked on her face and then smiled “you’re becoming a mother…” He said his eyes were low as he looked at her adoringly. “m-mother?” she asked Boromir nodded “ I only wish…I had lived so see my air…to see my son” He said his voice was taken over by a sudden sadness. Aelinaras frowned “no…no are you telling me I can’t stay here…” She said her voice breaking down. His heart broke, “we will meet again…I promise you this” Boromir said gently, he cupped her face in his hands, and kissed her dotingly, as they pulled apart the scene began to fade. “but until that time comes…I know he will take care of you for me…yet remember” He said as all she could see was white light “remember… your heart is…mine” His voice was breaking up into fragments as a new scene came into view………

**:: End Of Flash Back ::**

“It’s a boy…” Aelinaras said looking into Legolas’ eyes, He smiled with some trouble “is that so…” He said. Not able to look her in the eyes. Aelinaras sat up more her back against the head board. “What, about you, are you ok?” she asked Legolas gave a small smile at her, patting her hand tenderly before leaving the room. “I guess…that’s a no” She muttered before returning her gaze out of the window. Legolas walked to the courtyard and stood infront of the White tree which now had many blooms on it. He sighed deeply “something troubling you myfriend..” Aragorn asked stepping out from the citadel Legolas frowned “Aelianras…she is carring Boromir’s child…” He said trying to sound happy for her Aragorn nodded knowningly “ You love her” He stated more than asked, Legolas nodded his head stiffly “with all my heart” he thought. “then that child..is yours…But only if, She is yours…have you told her? You should know better than I, Elf women are stubborn creatures…they won’t grant you love unless they know it is fully returned, after all in her mind, what would a Prince, want with a women whom cannot bare children.” Aragorn stated standing next to his friend. “I wouldn’t bat an eye if I never had an heir…all I want, all I would be content with…is her” Legolas said picking a flower from the tree. “ So you know what you must do?” Aragorn asked turning to face him. Legolas smirked “yes..yes I know exactly what I must do” He said more to himself before heading back into the castle.

Aelinaras had stayed in Minas Tirith until she was well enough to fare well on her own. Frodo refused to leave the city as well, not only because he had healing to do himself, but because he refused to miss the birth of the child her deemed himself Uncle of. And as one knows every well if one of the hobbits stays they all do. Gimli also stayed in the city, partly because with Moria gone half of his family was gone there wasn’t much of a home to return to just yet, and He secretly wanted to be there for the birth of the baby. Legolas had left back to Mirkwood, to his father and the few elves that still stayed there in. Aelinaras had to admit she was uneasy about him leaving, as she pondered on it she realized she didn’t know much about his life back there. Had he had someone loved, any children. She didn’t know and imbedded in her heart was a sinking feeling, what if he did have someone special he had to return to. Her thoughts where pushed away as Eowyn came skipping into the room, “Only 3 more months Milady” she said with excitement Aelinaras laughed. “I’m the mother why are you so happy?” She asked the shield maiden. Eowyn popped down on the bed Aelinaras rested in. “because, Faramir’s and Uncle…which makes me an aunt…I’m just hoping I get to spend time with the baby” She said with a sheepish grin. Aelinaras’ smile faded at her words “Eowyn…when the baby’s born..if it’s stable..” Aelinaras started “and if I make it through…I’m leaving on the grey ships… with my son” She added Eowyn frowned “you’re leaving us” She said lowly. “this world isn’t ment for elves anymore…our time where is over” the she elf said trying to offer up a small smile. “the race of men must now Lead Middle Earth into a new age.” She added. “….what will you name the baby?” Eowyn asked trying to change the subject. Aelinaras paused “that’s…and really good questions” she said laughing. “I suppose.” She started but trailed off as Haldir’s face popped into her mind “ Haldir……”She said fondly “that will be his name” Aelinaras said Eowyn nodded and smiled.


	29. To Mirkwood

Aelinaras was out in the cities second level, Eowyn had sent Eomir to watch her while she was unable to. “You sister acts like I’m going to kill over” the she elf mumbled as she walked through the regrouping city “with your reputation and health, I cannot say I blame her…” Eomir chimed in with a short laugh Aelinaras shook her head. Her eyes glanced at the variety of small shops, most selling handmade trinkets, or fresh fruits. “What are you looking for?” Eomir asked, Aelinaras flushed a bit “I wanted so by something for the baby…” she smiled to herself “I want him to have something, so that he will always remember who is truly is…a man of Gondor, just like his father…” She said trailing off, caressing Boromir’s ring “I supposed I shall pass this onto him one day” she said with a smiled holding the ring up to the light. “But he will be too small for it for quite some time…plus if I do not survive, I want a gift to give him that is from his mothers heart” The she elf said scanning the shops. Eomir nodded “you’ll pull through do not worry” He said offering a smile. Aelinaras rounded a corner and then she saw it, a Necklace of the White three a symbol that was imprinted on the armor of the Gondorian Knights. “…excuse me sir, just how small can that can go?” she asked that shop keeper smiled at her “as small as your wrist, it doubles from necklace to bracelet” He said. Aelinaras smiled holding out a few coins “I’ll take it” she said gleefully Eomir lowered her hand and handed the man some coins of his own “she’ll take it” He repeated smirking down at her “what was that fore?” she asked blinking in confusion “It’s my gift to you…You’ve helped me grow within myself over the years…I see people for the size of their heart, not the size of their strength” He said he looked so serious. Aelinaras smiled at him and patted his shoulder before they headed back to the main levels of the King.

As they ascended a flight of stairs Aelinaras froze, “what is it?” Eomir said with a light hearted chuckle “you look like you’ve seen a ghost” He added. Aelinaras ripped the stone railing tightly leaning against the wall. She groaned faintly Eomir’s smile fades away as his eyes trailed to her feet; she was standing in a puddle, her long white silk gown drenched at the bottom. “My god” He gasped quickly scooping her within his arms her ran of the flights of stairs. Bursting into the Infirmary, Aelinaras was breathing heavily hiding her face in the Rohirrim man’s shoulder trying her best not to cream. “Eowyn!” Eomir called out, Eowyn had been sitting and talking with Faramir as she tended to people there in. Faramir’s eyes grew wide at the site of Aelinaras, Eowyn rushed to her brother… “How long as she been like this?” She asked hastily “not long…she fine and then she took the stairs” Eomir said he hadn’t any clue what would have thrown her into Labor so early. “Never mind just get her into a room…Faramir, I need a pale of boiled water…that’s slightly cooled and some cloth” Eowyn instructed while ushering Eomir and Aelinaras into a room. Aelinaras was placed into a bath of room temperature water, the water was shallow. “Ok just breath” Eowyn said softly holding Aelinaras’ hand. Faramir had returned with the water and rags. Eowyn places a rag on the she elf’s forehead. Her pulse had slowed down greatly, Eowyn frowned “what’s wrong?” Faramir asked peeping timidly past Eowyn’s shoulder “I think she’s fading…” Eowyn muttered standing up “what do we do?” Faramir asked as Aelinaras let out a loud yell while her body naturally began to push. Both men, Eomir & Faramir recoiled at her cry. “You two…need to go over there…other side of the room” Eowyn demanded. Another hour past and the door was thrown open. “The baby is coming!” Pippin yelped bursting in the door, Merry peeked in from behind him quietly “is she ok?” he asked. Eowyn smiled slightly “for now” she said as the two hobbits came in, they were quickly followed by Frodo and Sam. Aelinaras groaned again “must they all be in here…” She muttered looking off to the side “ I feel like a jester…or the entertainment” she added Eowyn sighed and gave the she elf’s hand a squeeze “they are just trying to be here for you” She added in, Aelinaras leered at her “they can do that from outside” she muttered.

Another hour past, “I think I’m going to pass out is it here yet” Frodo asked from his chair, Eowyn sighed “what I would give for another woman to be here” she sighed shaking her head. Aelinaras cried out again as the pain got worse. All of the men stood up expecting for the baby to come out “it was just a contraction...Please sit down or I shall ask you all to leave” Eowyn instructed calmly. “I’m glad you’re here with me” Aelinaras managed to get out holding Eowyn’s hand tighter, the Shield maiden smiled “make me it’s god mother…and we shall call it even” She deliberated with a smile. Aragorn walked into the room calmly “how long has it been?” he asked unfazed by the scene. “Finally a man whom can handle it” Eowyn sighed. Aragorn looked at his companions and chuckled to himself. “I’ve sent a messenger to Mirkwood…” Aragorn said while pulling up a chair at Aelinaras’ side. “How are you feeling?” he asked Aelinaras sighed “honestly…fairly week, scared…it’s too soon...” she said with a frown. “The only thing I can grasp hold of is, I’ve seen my end…thus I do not fear the prospect of death…I just want to see my child’s face before I go” She said lowly as not to let the hobbits hear. Aragorn nodded. “And were exactly do you think you’re going?” Pippin called out loudly Aelinaras laughed, could she expect anything more from a Took than for him to be ease dropping. Eowyn took a good look into the water “she’s ready… can someone fetch Gandalf……he’s the only other one of any use here” She called “I will go” Sam offered grateful for a chance to leave the room. Gandalf entered the room; he took Aragorn’s place at the she elf’s side, and rested his hand on her forehead. Opening up his old wizarding book, he uttered a spell over her, dimming her pain. Not long after the room was filled with screams, from both Aelinaras…and most of the men, then the glorious cry of new birth…and shortly after…another one. Aelinaras looked up at Gandalf and Eowyn her eyes barely open. “Twin boys…” Eowyn said softly rocking the infant in her arms. Gandalf smiled down at the baby in his arms, as the two got to work on cleaning them. Aelinaras had passed out.

Crickets could be heard singing their songs of the night, the air was calm and a light wind blew outside of Minas Tirith. Aelinaras’ eyes open “she wakes” A voice said softly, the she elf tried to sit up but her muscles would not support her, two strong arms grabbed her arm and back hoisting her up right. “Legolas?” she questioned, He nodded. “How..How long was I out...?” She asked “three days.” He said with a weary smile, “what about the-“Aelinaras started quickly, he hushed her and smiled sadly “your son is alive…the other…it’s heart was not strong enough” He said slowly, Aelinaras frowned but she could not bring herself to cry, In a way she was glad…”he got to see his son after all” She muttered in a bitter sweet tone. Legolas nodded and looked out the window, the moonlight graced his features and he shinned vivid silver and white under its light. Just like the night in the courtyard. “Have you been here for the whole tree days?” She asked him He smiled at her “two days….straight, but I’d rather be here…right here” He said tiredly. Aelinaras smiled, her smiled melted away under the intense look in his azure eyes “speak your mind” she said resting her back against the head board. Legolas gazed at her a moment longer. “Le no an-uir nin / Will you be mine forever?” He asked softly. Aelinaras’ gazed at him blankly “ ……My forever is already spoken for…I cannot stay with you forever.” Aelinaras sighed as the guilt in her heart rose. Legolas seemed to deflate, “I suspected that answer…then just give me the rest of your life in this world” He asked taking her hands within his. “You cannot deny that we love…amidst and around the love you have given to Boromir.” The elf prince spoke with resolve; Aelinaras turned her gaze to her hands. Legolas used his finger to lift up her face. “I can offer you happiness for your days left here” He added. Aelinaras sighed and closed her eyes “what say you?” he asked softly Aelinaras was silent, as she thought Legolas’ hear hammered rapidly in his chest as he searched her face. “A-Aye” She said slowly opening her eyes. “aye?” He asked He needed to know that she was sure. “Aye” she said again looking the Prince dead in the eye. Legolas smiled, reaching his hand into her hair and leaned in and kissed her with tenderness and a light passion. He’d wanted to feel the rose petals that that been her lips since the day they first met. As he pulled away they both smiled, but Aelinaras couldn’t deny the betrayal in her heart.

A Month past and both mother and surviving child were stable, Eowyn cradled Aelinaras’ baby boy Haldir II in her arms gushing over his pudgy face, green eyes and rosy cheeks as he giggled in her arms. “Oh must you go?” She said with a slight sorrow. Aelinaras laughed, “We’ll be back in time for Aragorn’s ceremony” The she elf giggled Eowyn gave a sheepish smile. Legolas came riding up alongside them, “are you ready to take leave” He asked smiling down at the women. “As I’ll ever be” Aelinaras said taking his hand and mounting herself onto the horse with him. Eowyn gently handed her Haldir II. “Goodbye Milady I bid you safe travels” Eowyn called before the two elves headed out, as they made for Mirkwood. “My father, King Thranduil, will award you warm welcome into The Woodland Realm, I have gone and made preparations…there will be a feast in your honor.” Legolas had a wide grin on his face as he spoke. Aelinaras laughed lightly at his enthusiasm. “really all of that is not necessary” she said “I beg to differ…You’re a Princess, Lady of the Haven wood…you’ll be treated as such even if your mothers wouldn’t have it” He said sternly, Aelinaras sighed and shook her head as he went on talking about what was to come.

They traveled 3 days and 3 nights before reaching Mirkwood, Legolas halted the horse in front of the forests edge. It was almost as daunting as Fangorn. “No wonder he felt so at home within Fangorn…Mirkwood…is rather…well it’s no Lorien.” Aelinaras thought holding her baby closer to her chest. “Do not worry…I know how it looks, but let me show you it’s beauty” Legolas said with a smile, Aelinaras returned it as they entered the forest. Great old tree’s climbed towards the sky, looming spectacular pines with ever spreading branched. Substantial Roots buckled and bridged over the ground like tunnels, rooms and walking ways, it was a silent place save the rhythmic hooting of the owls and the fait howling of distant wolves. “It was dark, not much light came through, but it wasn’t as dank and dark as Fangorn, it was just aged. Soon they passed a great wooden gate. “It swung open as they approached as if they had been expected. Within the gates it was a bustle scene, of taverns, guilds, bookshops, and more, stair wells winding up the great tree’s to homes, and other services. A head there stood an ancient tree that towered among the rest, it was surrounded by an silver gate and elf archers and guards. “Make way Prince Legolas has returned, Make was for the prince!” The gate keeper called as Legolas and Aelinaras were granted safe passage.


	30. The White City, The Lords of Gondor

Aelinaras was Ushered into a private room, where elf maidens dressed her in a flowing gown of deep forest green and gold, beaded in ivory, wrapped in silk. They adorned her in a golden head peace and a white lily, before ushering her out to the Hall of the King. Outside of the Hall awaited Legolas in pale greens and white, seeing him in his Princely cloths was an odd site indeed. Aelinaras tried her best not to laugh. “You look beautiful” He said taking her hand and guiding her into the hall. A song was being sung by a choir of Elves as many others gathered in groups talking amongst one another. Ahead sat a king on a tall throne He had long golden hair that shimmered with a natural glow, His eyes grey as the clouds above the misty mountains peeks, He looked perfectly ageless and his fair skin was nearly pallid as snow but had a golden glow like that of the sunset. Without realizing she had done so, Aelinaras bowed slightly to the King of the Woodland realm. Legolas smiled down at her, and beamed up at his father, before bowing slightly himself. Thranduil smiled down at his son and Aelinaras from under his crown of flower “My son, You have picked a handsome & magnificent bride, Let valor shine down upon your meeting and the future you will hold here in the woodland realm” Thranduil said raising to his feet, he tapped his goblet with a silver spoon, the sound rang throughout the hall. The elves within the hall stopped their chatter and all eyes went to the King. “My Son, Legolas, Heir to the Woodland Throne, Child of Mirkwood, Hath chosen his bride.” Thranduil called out with a jolly look fixed upon his face, He held out his hand to Legolas. Legolas took Aelinaras by the hand and then took his father’s as they were brought to the top of the throne. “May he be blessed and live in prosperous glory through his life, Hail! To the Prince, Hail to the Bride! And Rejoice!” Thranduil called out taking both Aelinaras’ and Legolas’ hands that were holding each other and raining them into the air. The Elves in the hall cheered loudly and festive music began to play, everyone joined in the merriment. The Eleven wedding ceremony was short…but grand; the elves danced, drank, and feasted the night away, a Party to rival that of the Shire.

All of the Remaining Fellowship gathered at the peak of Minas Tirith, A monstrous crowd had gather in the courtyard of the white tree; it had been two years since the final battle. The White Tree was in full bloom and had grown into its former glory. Gandalf places a crown of brilliant silver atop Aragorn’s head. Even without the crown He looked like a true king, he had aged gracefully with accordance to his Dunedain blood. He had begun to grey in the form of dark silver strands of hair, His eyes had gotten wiser and he had let his bread grow longer. "Now come the days of the king. May they be blessed." Gandalf called proudly over the crowed Aragorn turned to the crowd with a content smile on his face. "This day does not belong to one man but to all. Let us together rebuild this world… that we may share in the days of peace." Aragorn said to the crowd whom looked to him is great reverence as they applauded. Eowyn and Faramir glanced at each other loving in the crowd, smiling to themselves as they knew of the surprise that awaited Aragorn ahead. "Et Eärello Endorenna utúlien. Sinome maruvan ar Hildinyar tenn' Ambar-metta. /Out of the Great Sea to Middle-Earth I am come. In this place will I abide, and my heirs, unto the ending of the world.” Aragorn sange slowly and almost hauntingly in a good way, Eowyn and Faramir greeted him with a bow, Eomir in turn did the same, Legolas & Aelinaras stood in front of him with a small host of Elves behind them. In the middle of Aelinaras and Legolas was a two year old Haldir the II whom gazed up at Aragorn with eyes of wonder, while holding onto both of the elves hands. Aragorn smiled down at the Child adoringly, His chocolate brown curly hair had already grown down his back, and his green eyes shimmered. Aragorn Placed a hand on each of the elves shoulders “Hannon le./ Thank you” He said softly Aelinaras and Legolas smirked at each other and then at Aragorn before stepping to the side, the Elves behind them followed suit revealing Elrond holding a glowing Arwen’s hand. Aragorn gazed at her in shock, as tears stung at his eyes. She was Alive, Aragorn looked at her in utter amazement and wonder, Arwen blushed slightly as Elrond ushered her to him. Aragorn touched her face gently, Arwen looked down shyly almost as if she felt unworthy, and Aragorn tilted her face up and brought her into a kiss. Aelinaras smiled but she couldn’t help the jealousy in her heart, Arwen’s long last dream had come true, she was with the one her heart was made for, and could live out her days in peace and love. Legolas saw the she elf’s smile falter and grasped her hand. He looked to the side as the Reunited couple passed. Legolas knew what Aelinaras was thinking; even his own heart ached for her, as he led her behind the King and Queen. They halted in front of the Hobbits, Frodo, Sam, Merry, and Pippin, bowed to Aragorn slightly, Aragorn looked shocked and humbled. "My friends! You bow to no one." He said at a loss for words, before bowing on his knees with Arwen, Legolas and Aelinaras followed and soon the whole crowd did. Frodo’s eyes well up with tears and his face flushed, the hobbits stood amazed, Aelinaras lifted her head a bit and Smiled at the Hobbits “My lords…You’ve saved Middle Earth…you’ve saved us all, smile…rejoice!” She said with a light hearted laugh, Haldir II took off running towards the hobbits tackling pippin’s legs laughing and babbling. At this the Hobbits laughed.

So It was written, The Fourth Age of Middle Earth had begun and thought they were eternally bound together by friendship, blood and love, The Fellowship of the Ring, had ended. It had been 4 years and 10 months to the day, since the Council of Elrond, Aelinaras found herself back In Lorien. She sat in the company of Lady Galadriel, Lord Celeborn entered the room holding the hand of an elf boy, he looked to be around 3 or 4 in Mortal years. He had long platinum hiar almost white, and bright baby blue eyes, a perfect square face, At the site of Aelinaras he ran to her, hiding his face in her stomach as he cried. “Goheno nin / Forgive me” Aelinaras said embracing the child tightly as he cried, Megildur held her tighter, “I could not save him.” Aelinaras added. Megildur wrapped his little arms around her neck as the she elf scooped him up into her arms. “His mother has abandoned him and has left on the white ships.” Celeborn said, Aelinaras held the child gently swaying trying to calm him. “Then I shall be his mother…Haldir was my best friend…it’s the last thing I will be able to do for him.” She said, Megildur looked up at her sniffling and she smiled. “it’s going to be alright” She said softly he smiled as she sat him down, He instinctively took Haldir II’s hand “how’d you like to go on one last adventure?” lady Galadriel said with a mischievous smile, the children grinned at her.

Meanwhile Legolas was in Mirkwood, preparing to tell his father that she shall not be returning to these lands ever again. The words lady Galadriel had spoken to him the day of Aragorn Ceramony rang through his head. "Legolas Greenleaf, long under tree, In joy thou hast lived. Beware of the Sea! If thou hearest the cry of the gull on the shore, Thy heart shall then rest in the forest no more." These words haunted him, but he still knew what he must do, he knew what fate waited for him beyond these docks, on white shores. But he was ready, for his love for Aelinaras was more powerful than the natural will to live and go on. It was His life for hers and he was going to see this final task through to the end. At the Grey Havens He held onto Haldir II tightly he had to admit he had grown to love this child as his own. Aelinaras trying to keep hold of an eager Megildur, whom kept trying to board the ships. Legolas chuckled silently shaking his head as she tried to calm the excited child, who kept pointing at the ship. A Chariot driven by Gandalf approached the docks, with them there was Frodo, Merry, Pippin, Sam, and Old Bilbo whom Aelinaras had heard many tales about. The hobbits look in amazement at the grey glistening sea, it looked like the gateway to heaven under the sunset. "Oh! Here is a sight that I have never seen before." Old Bilbo called out gleefully, Aelinaras giggled at the old Hobbit whom smiled at her and bowed slightly “I know an Elf Queen when I see one” he said, She laughed “why I’m flattered but I’m not quite a queen” she said with a graceful smile “ah but royalty of some sort milady” He said "The power of the three rings is ended. The time has come for the Dominion of Men." Galadriel spoke with a warm and welcoming smile at Lord Celeborn’s side. "I Aear can vên na mar / The sea calls us home." Elrond said to Bilbo Fondly "I think I'm quite ready for another adventure!" The Old Hobbit laughed walking to the Elf lords with a new found pep in his step. Elrond helped Bilbo into the ship while getting in himself. Galadriel smiled at Frodo with great excitement herself before joining the two in the ship, her husband followed shortly after. Legolas rubbed Aelinaras’ arm tenderly before taking Megildur from her arms and boarding the ship with Haldir II. Aelinaras and Gandalf turned to the hobbits, he leaned on his staff as if tired, and he was everyone boarding the ship was.

"Farewell… my brave hobbits. My work is now finished." He sighed contently, the hobbits wept at the sound of these words; they had never expected the day that they should have to bid farewell to Gandalf. "Here at last, on the shores of the sea, comes the end of our Fellowship." Gandalf added, Merry turned to Aelinaras “you too?” he asked lowly Aelinaras nodded slowly and gave a sad smile. “We will always be a part of all of you, out fellowship though it has ended it is not broken…it shall never be broken.” She said fighting the tears in her own eyes watching the hobbits weep. Frodo had a distant glaze over his eyes as he watched the sea. "I will not say, do not weep, for not all tears are an evil." Gandalf said with a hopeful and compassionate look before heading towards the ship, He stopped at the docks edge "It is time, Frodo." He said with a smile, the hobbits looked from Gandalf to Frodo is uncertainty, had he meant it. Was Frodo to leave? "What does he mean?" Sam said urgently turning to Frodo, whom’s eyes looked like those of one who should have been much elder and wiser. "We set out to save the Shire, Sam. And it has been saved. But not for me." Frodo spoke his voice was weary and his eyes fluttered in rapid blinks as he fought tears, "You don't mean that! You can't leave!" Sam cried out, tears streaming down his face tears began to slip from Aelinaras’ eyes as the separation of the two friends. Frodo placed a large crimson book into Sam’s hands, Sam looked at it bewildered. "The last pages are for you, Sam." Frodo said before turning to his cousins, He embraced them tightly as they cried on him, he had no more tears to shed, not because he did not love them dearly, no, Because he knew in his heart, they would be fine, they had their own stories to live out and new journeys to take. He stopped again at Sam and kissed his forehead tenderly as he wept. Aelinaras and Gandalf led Frodo to the ship, Frodo gave a small smile and looked up at the two and saw in his eyes a grandfather figure and a sister figure something he never really known until his journey, and now Something He would never forget, He had brothers, from the Shire to the great Kingdom of Gondor, once an orphan, how he had more of a family than he could ever dream of. Finally at peace, He turned and gave a farewell smile to his friends, whom he had know all his life, it was a bitter sweet sorrow. The Hobbits looked on as the Ship set sale way from the Grey Havens, and away from Middle Earth.

White Shores, as far as the eye can see, beautiful large stones lined the shore, with great green oak trees. Beyond the tree’s lay green Meadows, They had sailed for many days and nights, the sun had begun to rise, as they sky turned pale with early light a large tree could be seen in the distance “I know this place” Aelinaras whispered in awe as she gazed at the Great Tree, holding onto Haldir II and Megildur’s hands. Galadriel stood at her side her eyes fixed on the horizon. “I warned you…if you did not heed my warning there would be great grief in your future” She muttered softly before always away with a mysterious smile painted on her face. Legolas stood behind the she elf, his eyes where hollow as he gazed at her. A rider dress in white robes came galloping over the horizon his horse was pure white and its mane flowed like a blanket of silver as the sun was still just barely peeking over the horizon. He stopped in front of Aelinaras, Megildur broke free from her grasp and ran to him, hugging him tightly tears streaming down his face. The rider’s hood fell back revealing his face. “Haldir” Aelinaras breathed her voice was taken from her and a lump formed within her throat. He smiled at her adoringly. “Aelinaras” He called holding his hand out to her, As she grabbed his hand she was brought into an embrace. She cried silently. He pulled away, taking his son’s hand he placed it back within hers “you keep close watch on this one for me” He told him, the little child nodded with wise eyes, he understood. Aelinaras looked at him in wonder the sun rose higher into the sky, a pale light covered the area. Another Figure was nearing the Group, he had no mount nor was he armed; he bore no armor just a black hooded cloak and resting attire. He gait was smooth and powerful as he crossed the field, she knew that gait, that flow, and more than anything she felt his heart. Aelinaras was drawn to the figure like a moth to flame, her walk turned to a jog, her jog to a sprint, and her spring to a flight as she ran across the remaining distance, he man removed his hood as she leapt into his arms. Strong unyielding arms wrapped around her small frame, she took in his sent and the feel of his body. “Aelinaras” Boromir said softly, She cried into him, in unstoppable rivers of joy and pain. He held her tighter, closer. Looking down over his broad shoulders she saw a smaller figure a little boy with deep brown eyes and straight red locks, he had a slightly freckled face and sun kissed skin. “Carandol” Boromir said setting Aelinaras down, the little boy new his mother and ran into her arms, Legolas and Haldir brought Megildur and Haldir II to Boromir and Aelinaras. “These are your brothers…” She said softly gathering the boys together, they smiled at each other. Legolas, Haldir, Elrond, Galadriel and Celeborn circled the family. “Let this be the last act of the elves” Galadriel stated with a smile, as the sun rose up height unto the sky so Galadriel raised her hand and a light emitted from it. Under the suns great light all turned white.

Aelinaras could hear the sounds of children playing, and the sway of trees, Her eyes opened to meet a pair of soft brown ones, Boromir stroked her face, “what…a dream?” she asked “no” he whispered kissing her lips lightly She pulled away and sat up, a heavy feeling sat in her heart, somewhere deep within her she knew she’d never see either of them again… yet their faces lingered in her mind, Boromir whipped away tears that strayed down her face. “do not morn..they did it in peace…and out of love, for you” Boromir spoke softly. A rule of the Iluvitar, Hold love above all else…they were granted life, by the giving of eternal life. Arwen and Aragorn stepped into the room as Boromir and Aelinaras got out of the bed they were placed in. “my father foretold me of the plan that was set forth by Legolas…” She said with a sad smile Aragorn and Boromir Embraced one another, Aragorn did so tearfully, remember the horrible battle in the forests of the Anduin River. Both she elves smiled at them, “come more await your arrival” She said holding the door open for them. Outside in Rivendell’s courtyard, Haldir II, Megildur, and Carandol ran around chasing Faramir in the courtyard with fake swords, while Eowyn laughed in amusement. This made Aelinaras remember at the start of their journey when Boromir played with Merry and Pippin in a mock sword fight, and she smiled. Aelinaras waved swiftly at Eowyn whom took off in a sprint to her, she threw herself at the she elf in a great hug. Between these two sisters there wasn’t words to be had. Faramir gaze went to the two women, and drifted over; he dropped his fake sword and drew in a sharp breath. “Brother” Boromir said with a small smile, the two men went to each other slowly and gazed. It was as if seeing a ghost, a specter from beyond, but no this was all too real, the brother embraced, Faramir could not hold his tears and so they flowed.

The Gates of Minas Tirith where just in the distance, Faramir, Boromir, and Aragorn King, shared horses with the women whom would hold their hearts forever, Arwen, Aelinaras, Eowyn. Couples bounded by love and entwined fates. Each with one of Aelinaras’ children riding with them Horns bellowed loudly over the lands of Gondor as they neared the gate and great cries came forth from the white city. The White Tower of Ecthelion was glimmering like a spike of pearl and silver. Its banners caught high in the morning breeze as the Silver trumpets sounded off from the city, The tower guards called loudly as the gates swung open “ The Lords of Gondor have Returned! Behold! The Lords of Gondor have returned!” Boromir sighed as he entered the city in content, he dismounted and looked in the eyes in his bride to be, his promised bride, whom held his heart and kept him with her always. Who kept safe his dream, his city, and his family, to the end. He drew her closer and under the falling pettles that shed from the White tree, kissed her under the glorious light of the white city. Memories flooded through my minds of their Journey, they pulled away and looked at their three beautiful Boys, Aelinaras smiled a Pure smile the one Legolas had so long for, turning her eyes to the sky she smiled “ thank you” she whispered a single tear strolling down her face, Boromir whipped it away and Picked up Haldir II and Carandol into his arms, as Aelinaras did Megildur, and together, with the King and Queen of Gondor, Faramir and Eowyn, the walked up the stars to the Throne room. With blessed hope and renewal for the coming for the Forth Age, The War of the Ring was over, The Lords of Gondor Hath Returned.


End file.
